Just in Time for Valentine's Day
by Treyen
Summary: It's the 13th of February 2010, the place is Athens, Greece, and the nations are peacefully having their Pre-Valentine-Conference. Or they should be: because this time, only one certain Grecian god can know what will happen next. If even he.
1. Greece, England and France

**Athens, Greece **

**February 13 2010, Saturday**

**A certain conference building **

**Main conference room**

**9:32 a.m.**

"Okay~," said France as he assessed the situation in front of him, raising his eyebrows. "I don't know what this is about, but _this_ is going to be interesting..."

"Um, shouldn't someone stop them?" Lithuania asked and managed to sound worried through his bewilderment.

"Definitely not going there, that's freaking scary. Though I admit it's entertaining," Denmark shook his head without letting his gaze wander from the scene.

"Russia, shouldn't you do something about that?" America asked, staring eyes wide.

"Why?" Russia asked innocently and smiled. "I'm just happy I'm not included. Though I might wish the winner all good~… after the war."

"Stop calling it a war! Anyway, what. on. Earth. happened?" Germany looked around the table demanding the answer from all those present. No one gave it, just continued to stare at the scene with varying expressions of surprise, astonishment, amusement, utter disbelief and, in the case of Norway, Egypt and Hong Kong, apathy. Sighing, Germany turned to their host. "Greece, don't you know anything about this?"

"Ummm..." Greece contemplated his answer for a while.

.

**Main conference room**

**9:24 a.m.**

Everyone had gathered and the meeting would be able to start in time at 9:30 a.m. For once. It was rare; really, Korea had even come up with the idea of filming this historical moment. Thirty-odd nations all being in the right place at the right time was something that didn't happen on daily basis. Because of time differences someone was almost always jet-lagged and oversleeping no matter where they gathered. If that didn't happen, someone (usually Spain) came up with something 'important' to do just before the meeting. Sometimes there were real problems, like the time in Japan when Italy had choked on his breakfast noodles and had to be taken to the hospital before attending the meeting. And sometimes there were some less real problems like last year in Russia when America had refused to come out of his bed before it was warmer. Anyway, it was rare for them to be on time. Korea's suggestion still wasn't put into effect though.

But Greece wasn't interested in that. He excused himself for a second and left the conference hall for a smaller preparation room on the side. He heard someone hurrying him back so the '_on time_ miracle' would come true. He mumbled a quick answer, shut the door behind him and turned around to stare at the person who had come after him.

"What's this about?" he asked the ancient god quietly.

Eros smiled and ruffled Greece's hair. "You're such a sweet and cute kid. I'm sure your mother is proud of you. Aren't you a good boy, aren't you huh?"

Greece took the hand away. "Eros, I'm asking you a question. Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I haven't even seen you for ages," Greece noted and thought. _Though I have heard about things you've done._ "What brings you here now, when we're having our Pre-Valentine Conference?"

The god pondered this for a while and then summarized his thoughts for the nation. "I'm bored."

"What?"

"You know, humans are nice, but what's the point of sharing eternal love when they don't live forever?" Eros gestured to form a human shape in the air.

"Except your love only lasts about a day these days," Greece reminded him. _I have heard tons of such stories from my humans lately._

"That's purely trivial. Anyway, I decided to share some worldwide love."

"No need."

"I'm going to get rid of all your emotional worries..."

"Please don't."

"...and make many political hindrances disappear the same time..."

"No, really, we can–"

"...and I'm going to end the old rivalries for good."

"Are you listening?"

"So what do you think? Great idea, huh?" Eros laughed. "Praise me as much as you like."

"You're not listening," Greece mumbled and sighed. "I think you shouldn't do that."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a bad idea."

"It is not! It's genius! Anyway, I have my beloved bow here ready to make all the worries of our beloved Greece fade to nothing. Don't worry, son," Eros ruffled Greece's hair again. "I won't hit you. I have practised a lot this week, so I'll be at my best when your little meeting begins..."

_So that explains all the cats last week..._

"...So wish me love– I mean luck, won't you kid? Bye now ~"

"What? Wait a second–" Greece noticed he was alone in the room now. "Oh dear..."

.

**Main conference room**

**9:33 a.m.**

"Greece, don't you know anything about this?"

"Ummm..." Greece contemplated his answer for a while. "No."

On the table in front of France, England and Belarus were at the climax of their battle.

"Stay away from him, you snail!" Belarus screamed and pulled England's hair so hard the man shrieked. "No one comes between me and my love! You hear me! No one! That includes you!"

England grabbed the woman's hand and made her let go of him. He straightened and yelled back. "Silence! You know nothing, you ignorant blockhead!"

"I thought he only called me that," America noted quietly to no one in particular.

"No one is worthy of him if not me after all I've done," England continued. "So you keep your filthy fingers away from my man, woman!"

"Shoot you, sucker," Belarus hissed and stepped on the arm of France's chair and crouched down to hug him. "He's mine..."

England clenched his teeth furiously. "Get away from him right now, Belarus. I'm not going to ask again."

Belarus tightened her grip of France who was trying hard not to look amused. "I'm not going to hand him over to someone like you, you stinking Brit. Go and eat your scones alone somewhere where no one finds you ever again," she purred and pulled the Frenchman against her chest. "I'm going to make food for my love myself."

France frowned at this but then England started glowing so he didn't have time to comment.

Poison-green fire had started dancing around England the moment Belarus declined to let go of France. "I warned you, _twat_," he growled and his eyes were burning with anger. "From now on, regret your actions in the afterlife..."

France noticed it was time to do something. "Now now, dears, do not fight over me," he smiled, enjoying all the undivided attention he had from England and Belarus as he spoke. But now it was time to come up with something that would stop the fighting. France said what was first in his mind. "I have enough _l'amour_ for both of you."

"Like I'm going to share you with someone like that!" both fighters shouted, pointing at each other.

Okay, that had been a bad idea.

"England," America came beside them and tried to do something about the tension in the air. "Relax, what's wrong with you? I know you have your issues that come up when you're drunk but you're not drunk now so... um... it's just weird and−"

"Shut your mouth you hamburger brain and stop interfering," England growled, wrinkling America's shirt in his hand and effectively shutting him up. "Go to some dark corner where I can't see you."

Russia growled low in his throat at this and America stuttered indignantly, but England simply let go of him and turned his attention back to France who was still in the tight hold of Belarus. France seemed to be enjoying the situation whole-heartedly even though he had no idea what was going on.

Greece had an idea. He frowned at the window opposite him on the other side of the large room where the ancient Greek god was smiling smugly and giving him a thumbs-up.

Greece closed his eyes and shook his head. _You've got to be kidding me..._

._  
_

Next: Denmark has a new kind of problem, Finland starts filming and Romano makes a declaration

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Story is transferred here from kink-meme, where I failed to post the whole story. Now I'm going to re-post it here and this time really _finish _it, now with a proper beta. It's rated T for language, questioning situations, situation that are beyond questioning, sexual references and (minor?) violence. I seriously hope you enjoy the mix.

Eros: Eros is an ancient Greek mythology God of sexual love and beauty. You may be more familiar with the Roman counterpart: Cupid or Amor. He has a power to spread eternal love with his bow and arrows, although in this story his powers have weakened, like Greece reminded him above. Eros is also worshipped as a fertility deity and the patron of male love, so you just beware.

The original request on kink-meme was the following (in short): Nations are having a gather-up on the Valentine's day when Eros shows up and starts messing around with them. His powers have weakened during the centuries, but even now the nation who is shot by an arrow, will fall madly and entirely in love with the first person they see. Since Eros doesn't know the nations well he ends up making some very bizarre pairings. And since only Greece can see Eros, things get a bit confusing to our dear nations.

When I hit a bonus the from original kink-meme-poster I'm going to voice that out. The first one is here: Greece remains uneffected by the arrows and can only watch the chaos that ensues.

Oh by the way, this story is overflowing with crack, if you didn't take a notice of that by now.

To my beta, Lady Emzebel: Emzy, thank you so much for proofreading, even though we had problems with almost everything XD


	2. Germany, Seychelles and Sweden

**Main conference room**

**10:08 a.m.**

"So uhm-" Germany coughed as England and Belarus disappeared through the window. "Let's drop the matter for now. We um... really have some things to talk about today."

"But France," asked Italy, still staring at the window the two nations had jumped out of a while ago. "What are you going to do if they find that... um... what was it?"

"The red dove of love," France smiled. "Don't worry, if it's one I can handle whichever comes. If it's two I'll send them on another errand. But I certainly hope only one comes," he purred, the infamous lover smile spreading on his face.

"Then why did you sent them to find something impossible to find?" Switzerland asked bluntly.

Belgium chuckled. "You want England to pull a red dove out of his sleeve and come back, right?"

"France," Austria rebuked when France's smile started to widen. "Stop taking advantage of people when we don't know what is wrong with them. This could be serious."

"Austria, Austria," Prussia laughed. "You can't change that part of France after so many centuries."

France smiled and struck a pose for Austria who just sighed and said nothing.

"But what could that have been about," wondered Japan and petted one of the three of Greece's cats that were climbing on him. "Is it really okay to leave them without a guardian?"

"Oh, they're going to be just fine," France assured. "And I told them to play nice."

"Well after what I saw, I'm ready to believe they'll obey you," Germany sighed and tried to get the conversation back on the scheduled topics. "Let's begin now; we are more than half an hour behind schedule. What we have here is..."

Greece stopped listening to Germany when he saw Eros in the window again. The god was aiming with his bow, but where? Greece couldn't tell from where he was sitting. He shut his eyes and listened as the god released the arrow. There was no sound of impact but Greece knew there was no way it hadn't hit someone. He opened his eyes and waited for someone to fall in love.

No one else had noticed that something was terribly wrong again.

"–so I think we should use Spain to distract people's attention so Hong Kong can escape with the money," Germany ended his speech.

People started nodding and mumbled something for and against. Spain looked psyched up and ready to go although the plan was meant for Easter.

"Umm..." Denmark said from his chair and people turned to him.

"You don't like the plan?" Germany asked.

"Umm, no it's not that," the Nordic answered. "Sve?"

Sweden looked at him silently.

"What are you doing?" Denmark asked, looking unsure what to think.

Sweden looked at him for a while before answering. "Holdin' yar 'and."

"Yes I can see that – I can _feel_ that – but what I want know is, why you are doing that?"

Sweden blushed. He was again making fine sentences in his head but failing to say them aloud.

The remaining three Nordics were as speechless he was. Norway was just frowning, but Finland looked like someone had just told him he was going to be one with Latvia. Iceland's expression could be explained best by thinking about a hunting owl. Sweden held Denmark's hand gently and remained silent.

Denmark coughed and asked again after a moment of silence. "Not that it disturbs me really, but... why are you holding my hand?"

The instant he asked, Sweden lost his inner struggle against this scary new voice urging him on. He rose a little from his chair, leaned forward and kissed Denmark straight on the lips. Suddenly, over thirty jaws were hanging open and the same amount of nations was staring at the intensive French kiss the two Nordics were sharing. Sweden had intertwined their fingers and closed his eyes. Denmark's eyes, on the contrary, were wide open.

Hungary seemed to be in heaven.

Greece closed his eyes. _Oh~ God_... then he remembered who he had to thank for this so he corrected himself. _Oh~ cat..._

Sweden retreated from the kiss, but stayed near Denmark's face, cupping the other's cheek in his palm. Then he answered the question. "B'caus' I lov' ya."

"Whoa," Denmark said and stared at his northern neighbour. "...Whoa..."

Norway stared at them for a while and then turned back to stare at the table in front of him.

"Whatever was bothering England and Belarus, it's infectious."

"Well," Denmark commented as Sweden climbed into his lap and hugged him. "I ain't complaining."

Estonia looked at Finland. "Shouldn't you be jealous?"

Finland turned away from his video camera to look at his friend. "Why?"

"Finland, stop recording private moments," Iceland ordered, staring pointedly out of the window.

"You call that private?" Norway asked dryly and looked at Sweden sitting in Denmark's lap and kissing his forehead and temples softly. Then he glared. "But you really _don't_ have to record it."

Japan quickly hid his device, but Hungary and Finland didn't show any sign of switching off their cameras.

Germany coughed. "Yeah, but we should continue now, so would you Denmark..."

"Okay, okay. Sve, look I love you too, but let go for a moment, won't you." Denmark tried to push Sweden away, but was instantly clutched against the other's chest.

"Don' leave me," Sweden mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh?" Denmark said and Prussia started laughing.

Over the laughter, Greece heard the unmistakable sound of a bowstring twanging again and this time he managed to see where it hit. He immediately saw a change in that person's eyes as they locked over the table.

"Really, Sve, you can let go," Denmark tried. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sweden only tightened his grip.

"Fin, help me!" Denmark pleaded and reached for the nation.

Finland tilted his head. "Why me?"

"You're his wife!"

"Not you too!"

"No really, please do something! He's humming Roxette in my ear and it's scary! Come on and help me, won't you!"

Suddenly, a loud gasp silenced the table, including Denmark's panicked speech. Everyone (except Sweden) turned to look at the Mediterranean section of the table.

"Um... Brother?" asked Italy. He received no reply.

Romano was standing on the table, eyes locked on one thing only. He walked over the table and kneeled in front of his chosen one.

"You know what?" he asked, blushing, as he took this nation's hand. "You're fucking great. Marry me."

"Huh?" Seychelles answered and stared at the South Italian brother in front of her.

"You're gorgeous," Romano explained and clasped the girl's other hand too. "Really. I know it sounds weird−"

"It certainly does," Spain noted behind him.

"You shut up there!" Romano shouted over his shoulder. Then he turned back to face Seychelles who was blushing the exact colour of Prussia's eyes. "It sounds weird. But you really have... fucking everything I can ask for. So marry me. I'll let you eat tomatoes every day."

"Is that called romantic in Italy?" Russia asked happily. He was enjoying this meeting.

"Don't interrupt when I'm talking to my chosen one!" Romano snapped and then shut up as he realised just who he was shouting at.

Russia smiled and waved his hand. "Please don't mind me. Continue by all means."

Romano didn't need to be told twice. He clutched Seychelles' hands against his chest. "Seychelles. You can have all my tomatoes. And Sicily. And my vital regions–"

Seychelles blushed.

"–Everything I can give. Just be mine, dammit!"

Seychelles smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Honestly!" Romano gasped. "Okay, I'll do anything you want. I'll even conquer that French bastard for you if you want!"

France laughed. "This is getting more and more interesting."

Seychelles continued smiling. "You'll do anything I want?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Good. Then let go of my hands, go sit in your chair and wait there until I order otherwise."

Romano stared at her silently for a moment and then obeyed, receiving a loud applause for good performance from Prussia, France, Korea, Hungary and Australia. For some unknown reason Hong Kong was clapping too, although he didn't cheer.

"Silence!" shouted Germany over all the voices and started pointing at nations one at a time. "Denmark! Get Sweden in his own chair! Finland, stop recording already! Hungary! You too! Prussia! Stop laughing! Japan, stop taking notes of this! Egypt, would you stop looking like nothing has happened? And Greece! What the fuck is going on!"

Greece stared at the window past Germany where Eros was doing a victory dance to himself.

"How should I know?"

.

**Entrance hall**

**11:09. a.m.**

England hit his forehead against the marble wall. What should he do? That damned Belarus could find the bird anytime. He had to think. Think, England, dammit! A red dove... there had to be a red dove somewhere. Dear France wouldn't have sent him to look for something that didn't exist. There was no way France would fool him that way. He just had to think.

"Calm down, England," he mumbled to himself. France was on his side. He had to have an advantage in this...

England stopped dead.

"Of course!"

.

Next time: Turkey is dramatic, America has issues, and Belarus harasses a pet shop owner.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: I feel somehow sorry for England... Not that I complain over a France-obsessed!England *innocent look*

Please review \o/ It'd make me happy.


	3. Turkey, America and Canada

**Main conference room**

**11:11 a.m.**

"So...it seems we have some problems here," Greece began, trying to avoid everyone's eyes without anyone noticing. "So I think we should... uh..." he stopped to think for a while. Germany had just asked him as the host to take the lead, so he had yet to come up with something to say.

_If I stop the meeting, Eros is likely to complain, no doubt. But if we continue, more and more of us will start to act strange. And at this rate we won't get anything done anyway, so it would be suspicious to act like nothing is wrong... But I can't tell them what's going on, they would blame me for it and that'd just be a pain. I don't think Eros would listen to me if I told him he's just causing me trouble... Though there is really no harm done and the effects will disappear, I'm worried about–_

"Greece, snap out of it, you're daydreaming again," a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Look, I know you're bad at concentrating, but try not to fall asleep in the middle of a speech, 'kay?"

All pretences of calm were washed away as Greece turned to look at his neighbour. "I'm not sleeping, Turkey! There you go jumping to false conclusions again! Did you just have to attend this time too?"

Turkey tossed his head, ready for a good old argument. "Of course I came, for Allah's sake! You even bothered to invite me remember? And even if you hadn't I'd have come anyway, you know. I have always attended the pre-Valentine's Day Conference!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Greece shouted back. "And I tell you, I only invited you after thinking long and hard about it, and I'm already regretting it!"

"Well I'm here nonetheless," Turkey looked proudly away from Greece and raised his hands showing his victory in this matter. "And I'm going to–"

Turkey paused and Greece's jaw dropped as a pink arrow hit and merged into his neighbour. Gawking, he turned slowly to look at his left where Eros was whistling innocently and checking his fingernails. Then he turned back to Turkey to find out just who was the victim of love this time. And why did have to be Turkey!

The other nations didn't understand what had stopped the two from shouting and what had caused Greece to look so nervous. Egypt tilted his head at this unexpected silence; he had just been getting ready to come between the two once again.

But instead of turning his attention back at Greece, like he usually would have done, Turkey walked past his rival. Amidst deep uneasy silence, he proceeded around the table and to one certain nation, kneeling down beside him.

"Why haven't I noticed you before?" Turkey said quietly and reached out towards his 'victim', but didn't touch, just ghosted his fingers above the skin and clothes. "Why have you, all these years, hidden yourself from me?"

Egypt opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Germany buried his face in his hands in defeat, mumbling something like "Oh god, not him too..."

"Why have you been so far away until now?" Turkey continued, voice sounding so breathy and impassioned it alone made things feel awkward. "Beyond my reach", he whispered and held Canada's face in his hands as he softly kissed him, barely touching his lips. "My beautiful Canadian."

"Why me?" Canada said quietly and glanced around, nervous as he wasn't accustomed to this much attention.

Well. Not in this way at least.

"Hey you!" America stood up and Turkey and Canada both turned to look at him. "Let go of my brother."

Turkey stood too, turning around. With one hand he secured Canada behind him, keeping him close as if to protect the bemused blond.

"I won't let go, America. Not just like that," Turkey said to the older brother, merrily snapping back to his usual self. "Give me a one good reason to do that."

"Because I say so!" America answered and raised his finger to point at the Mediterranean country.

"I said a 'good reason'..."

"France took England away from me, so like hell I'm going to let you have Canada!"

"So that's what's been rubbing you," France smiled. "I see, that explains why you've been so silent for a while."

America blushed, but forced himself to look authoritative. "Mark my words, Turk! I'm not going to let you have my brother!"

Turkey smiled. "If it's a duel you want kid, just come and get it."

Greece turned pale. _This_ could be bad.

Canada noticed _this_ too. "No no no no please don't. Honestly, stop it–"

Turkey turned around and gently touched Canada's hair, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry, love. I won't lose you. I'll fight with all my might."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Canada tried, but Turkey silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I'll come back in one piece", Turkey assured and straightened. Turning his back to Canada, he found himself staring straight down the barrel of America's gun. He merely smirked. "You just wait here until I return."

.

**Some unfortunate pet shop**

**11:02 a.m.**

"Just give me that bird, okay!" Belarus snarled at the poor shop owner who hurried to give her what she wanted.

Belarus took the small cage with its innocent inhabitant and pulled one of her knives out, glaring murderously at the whiteness of the dove's plumage.

"Here, birdy birdy birdy birdy..."

The shop owner stared at her. He would have called the authorities if he'd had enough courage to move.

.

Next time: Seychelles enjoys herself, Canada feigns innocence, and there's much _fowl_-play when France admits that England is magnificent.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Sorry because this is so short this time. They'll get longer towards the end.

Then the answers to some comments =). Some of you I've already contacted via PMs but here goes so people won't ask same questions again:

**ficfan3484: **(in part two) Yes. Robbery is exactly what they're planning. I'm actually thinking about writing that "Mighty Easter plan" -thing at some point.

**natcat5: **Unfortunately, the story is already finished (almost at least :S) so I won't be able to fill your request. Iceland and Hong Kong already have their lovers and changing things now would make it extremely difficult for me, so I'm not going to do that. Especially when Emzy already has the Saturday-part of the story (there's Saturday and Monday) and I'd have to ask it back from her. My apologies! :'( I'm of course open for ideas and like to hear things you would have wanted there to be so please don't be shy =) One thing you still can request is: which pairs will stay together even after the effects of the arrows wear out, but I won't promise anything.

**Vivecka: **Ladies and gentlemen: this story is crack. There shouldn't be any sense in the pairings. Although... some of them have of course...

**Amethyst Dragonflame: **I came up with the pairings while I planned the story. Mostly it was like: "Hey, that sounds interesting, let's try." Some pairings I absolutely wanted, I couldn't use (:'() because that would have wrecked some other scene completely. In exchange, I tried to write as much as I could for each pairing that I _could_ add and that's why this thing is hell long OTL

Thank you for ALL comments this far! You're making me _extremely_ happy. A huge thanks to also those who favorited or alerted the story, and to those who did both: here, take cookies, I made them myself (so they're not actually edible OTL *sigh*)

Emzy: You can have those too. Here you go, good girl. Luv! *sends a hug*


	4. England, Belarus and Greece

**Main conference room**

**11:23 a.m.**

"FRANCE!" England shouted as he barged into the conference room, banging the double doors wide open. He thought he heard some sound a door shouldn't usually make but dismissed it. "Look! I have it! The red dove! There's no way Belarus could have found one so I'm the winner, right! ...France?"

England stopped and frowned. Half of the nations were standing and staring at him, not trying to hide their bewilderment. What was with them? England shrugged and continued his way to France who was standing too and staring at him jaw open, eyes wide.

"What's with you?" England's foot connected with something on the floor and he looked down. It was a gun. "Whuh? Did you guys have fun or what?"

He perched the dove on his shoulder where it cooed contentedly, and leaned down to grab the gun. As it appeared to be an ordinary handgun by all accounts England just shrugged, put it under his jacket and made the last steps to France. "Is something wrong, dear? Look, I brought you a dove."

France stared at him for a while. Slowly he began to smile and soon he was holding back laughter. England didn't get what was wrong. He heard some other nations having the same problem as France.

Cuba was leaning his forehead on the table and already having trouble breathing without snickering. Prussia was much the same but Austria was holding his mouth shut, even as his own lips were twisting upwards. Korea was full-out laughing and was doing so under the table, distorting the sound in a disturbing fashion. Many other nations were shaking with the effort to keep from laughing out loud.

England frowned. "Now really, whatever is the matter with you lot? Can't I even prove my love without you ninnies having a laugh?"

"_Non_," smiled France and patted England's head. "They're laughing because you were _magnifique _just now."

China slammed his fist down onto the tabletop like he was mad, but he was laughing. "What is this? A cartoon?"

"Ouch… That. Fucking. Hurt..."

England whirled around to see where the last comment had come from. Was that Turkey?

"England!" America struggled to his feet, holding his bleeding forehead with his left hand and attempting to steady himself on the door that had just hit him in the face with the other. "You don't treat the World Police this way!"

"Oww... I think I broke my nose..." Turkey commented from the other side of the doorway and stumbled to his knees, a hand on his face and a trickle of blood proceeding down his chin. A few pieces of his mask fell between his fingers and down to the floor. Some were stuck to the wooden door beside him, a little below eye level.

England stared at them and then turned to France. "Did I do that?"

"_Oui, mon amour_." France was still chuckling. "You had perfect timing I must say. They were just reaching the final stage of their oh-so-epic battle when you barged in. By the way, that gun you picked up belongs to America. It ended up on the floor after Turkey kicked it out of his hand. Do you want to give it back to Mister United States, _mon chéri_?"

"No," England said bluntly, now blind and deaf and uncaring to everyone but France. He held up the dove. "Here. Your bird. Can I have you now?"

France laughed again. "Aren't you straight-forward? Not that I should complain," France purred and pulled England close. The island nation blushed, making France purr even louder. "So impatient aren't we, _chéri_?"

"_STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

Alerted by the shriek, France released England just before Belarus could make use of her knives.

"Here!" the woman handed a small cage containing an undeniably red dove to France, glaring furiously at England who had started to emit something green again.

France stared at the red bird in disbelief. "How..." He looked faintly sick for a moment as he was hit with a sudden revelation. "Belarus... did you paint it with your blood?"

"No, used the blood of the pet shop owner," Belarus answered and Greece promptly had a heart attack. Belarus spared him a disparaging glance and continued. "Of course I used my own blood, silly. I'm a guest here; I wouldn't do something like that."

Ukraine sighed in relief and Egypt patted Greece in an attempt to calm him down.

But Belarus wasn't a nice girl after all.

"France," she said and leaned closer. "Marry me."

"Hell no!" England shouted. "Get away from him, now!"

"Ah," sighed France, scratching his head. "What a problem we have here... I really didn't expect you both to... _find_ a red dove... really..."

"To think that they both managed to bring back something that doesn't exist," Lithuania noted.

"Totally," Poland said, sipping his pink, plaid flask of _herbata_.

"Can you feel the LovePower coming your way...?" Belgium hummed, trying to remember more lyrics to her old Eurovision song.

"Belgium!"

The blonde European quieted down, looking offended. Then she looked around the table. "Where did Canada go?"

"There." Kumajirou, who was occupying Canada's chair, helpfully pointed towards the door, then asked: "Who?"

"Don't point first and still ask..."

Canada was standing by the door, trying to decide whether he should help America or Turkey.

Turkey collected the remains of his mask from the floor, still holding his nose. "We shall call it a draw for now?"

"Definitely," America answered, holding his head. "Until my head stops pounding..."

"So," Turkey turned to Canada. "It's up to you."

"Eh?" Canada looked between the two.

"Just decide, okay?" Turkey leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Me or him?"

"...Eh?" Canada asked again. He had no time to formulate an answer before an impatient nation grew tired of their conversation.

"Whatever! Not interested! France!" Belarus grabbed the nation's collar and pulled him near. **"****Marry me~****"**

"So this is what it feels like to be Russia," France said quietly, staring into eyes that better befit a cold-blooded murderer than those of a lovesick maiden.

Russia smiled. "You can keep that role, France~"

"Ummm..." France thought about this. "No."

"What!" Belarus shouted, but was pulled back by England.

"Leave him alone, blasted harpy! He clearly said he doesn't want you, you wretched goose!"

"You shut up, damned eyebrow-peacock!"

"Right back at you, you fucking violent mother hen!"

"You malnourished magpie!"

"Ruffle-vulture!"

"Ostrich!"

"Roadrunner!"

"Coyote!"

"...That's not a bird!"

"Not my problem!"

"This is getting absurd..." Japan noted.

"This is just getting lively," Poland contradicted, pouring himself some more sweet tea. "But, the question is, _where_ did France go?" Belarus and England froze. France was gone. He had disappeared from his seat.

"There," Kumajirou helpfully pointed again, now to the window through which France had just been about to sneak away and slip out of sight.

The escaping nation winced as everyone's eyes were now on him. France made a desperate bid for the garden outside, fleeing as fast as he could. England and Belarus charged after him as if on cue.

"Canada, teach your bear some manners!" France shouted back towards the conference room before disappearing to the bushes, two bloodthirsty lovers hot on his heels.

Canada blinked at the ceiling, looking completely innocence. "Who?"

"Well that's… certainly something you don't see every day," Germany said, staring out of the window.

"Whehe~ brother France is having fun," Italy chirped. "Germany~ let's try that too."

"No, Italy."

"Oh this is all so interesting," Seychelles sighed delightedly. She rolled her head and shoulders a couple of times and winced. "Romano. Come here and give me a massage, would you?"

South Italy popped up from his chair as fast as he could. "I can do something for you!" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, come here, would you? I'll give you a hug."

"Seychelles..." Australia said, looking on as Romano began to knead the woman's shoulders and she closed her eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you...?"

Seychelles smiled. "What gives you that idea?"

"Is this okay?" Romano asked, blushing as he touched his beloved and simultaneously glaring daggers at Spain who was trying to talk him over to massage him too (and maybe a little lower).

"It's just what I needed," Seychelles answered and petted him. "Thanks honey. Keep it up just like that."

"Fully in character, aren't you," Australia chuckled and looked around the table. "Hey I wanna have a lover too. Volunteers?"

"Australia, it is not something that simple," China shook his head.

Greece winced and wanted to tell him just how simple it really was. He looked around and tried to find the persistent god that was to blame for all this trouble. Instead of Eros, he saw that a piece of Divine-wrought paper (invisible to everyone else as always) had been taped to the window:

_Greece-boy! I figured I've earned a little refreshment after such_

_good work so I'm going to borrow your house for a midday nap and then_

_have some coffee and then I'll come back and share some more_

_love. Hang in there until then okay! Lo~ve! –Eros_

Greece turned his back on the note and cursed the fact that Turkey wasn't beside him. Why was the bastard always absent when he really wanted to strangle someone?

.

Next time: Ukraine is confused, Hong Kong has a teacup and Eros meets his match.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Translations:

French: magnifique = magnificent/awesome  
non = no  
oui, mon amour = yes, my love  
mon chéri = my dear

Polish: herbata = weak, sweet Polish tea

Please do correct me if I'm wrong. And then some explanations:

Belgium's song: The KMG's - LovePower (Eurovision song contest 2007, Helsinki) I actually don't like that song. :P Apologies to anyone who does! it just fit too well to this so I added that.

**ficfan3484**: (chapter 3) America uses a gun because he wants to be cool. And even if he has super strenght, it's no use if you can't get a chance to use it: America is not the only one with quite a bit of battle experience =). And besides, that gun is plot point and I need it *grin*. Are you by way going to review every chapter? Not that I complain XD

Thanks for the other comments as well again. You're all making me happy =)

And then one thing I want to add: One of my personal favorite lines in this story appeared in this chapter: Turkey's "Oww... I think I broke my nose...". I don't know why, I just love that line.


	5. Ukraine, China and Hungary

**Garden**

**11:58 a.m.**

France pressed his knees against his chest and tried to hold his breath as Belarus passed him.

"Fran~ce~" he heard a chirping call that quickly fell to a low chant. "**Marry me**, my dear **France~**... Let's get **married~**"

Then she was gone and France dared to breathe. Oh dear, that was close... and England was somewhere out there too. That usually would have been intriguing, seeing as England could very well be susceptible to perverted advances when alone, but right now France didn't want to see him either.

Somehow England had come to the conclusion that the best way to get one's hands on France was to copy Belarus's methodology.

France wasn't sure if he liked that very much.

.

**Main conference hall**

**12:02 p.m.**

"Say, Russia." Ukraine turned around in her chair, looking baffled.

"What is it, sister?" her brother smiled back. "Did you fall for me?"

"No, not that," Ukraine answered and took a hold of her brother's sleeve. "But say, what makes Belarus look like a mother hen to England?"

"...Ummm... sister?"

"Yes?"

"Is that what you've been thinking about for the last twenty minutes?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Bela herself?"

"Oh that's right! I'm sorry, I'll have to go!" Ukraine ran away.

"What? Wait, where are you going now, sister? Sister!" Russia watched as Ukraine disappeared through the door. On her way out, she passed Turkey who was cuddling his knees in the corner, depressed because Canada had just panicked and run away from him.

"That's what I'd totally call a sudden exit," Poland said. He had finished his tea and moved on to painting his nails in a very bored sort of manner. "Overreacting. Totally so. I mean, Ukraine, it's just a bird, duh. I mean a hen. No reason to be worried about Belarus being offended for something like that."

"I don't think that's the most problematic thing here, Poland," Lithuania noted.

"Yeah, we have a couple of lovesick nations. Just look at, like, Sweden. Though that doesn't look so bad actually. Wanna try, Liet?"

"Um, no?" answered his neighbour. A glance at the Nordic section of the table told the East European that Denmark had slipped from his chair to the floor as to be more comfortable (seeing as the meeting wasn't really going anywhere, anyway). Sweden was reclining in his lap, a blissful and rather uncharacteristic smile on his face, listening to the younger nation's babbling. Just like Seychelles, Denmark was making the most of the situation. Lithuania considered this for a while then turned back to Poland.

"Okay, but only if you're the one who doesn't get to say anything."

"What? No _way_, Liet, that's so totes asking too much."

.

**Corridor**

**12:04 p.m.**

Ukraine sighed and sat down on the stairs. Maybe she'd overreacted a bit again. She had just started running, her mind focused on finding Belarus, but now she realised she had no clue where to look. But how could she go back now? Oh, this was so embarrassing...but Russia had seemed so bothered by it –strange, that, for Belarus of all people− and so she'd just... _sigh..._

Ukraine watched as two cats played on the stairs below her.

"Oh, they are so clearly in love." Ukraine smiled as the cats cuddled together, meowing happily. "I wonder if my boss would allow me to keep a cat. I have to ask tomorrow..."

She sat there for a while, watching the cats and dreaming of a cat of her own. A little kitten she could pet and hug and play with. Something like Finland's dog. Canada's polar bear was too big; Ukraine wanted a smaller pet. Perhaps Greece could give her one of his kittens?

Suddenly a loud bout of hissing and meowing disturbed her and she turned her attention to the cats again. They were having a fight, scratching and biting furiously. Ukraine rose and the cats, alarmed by her movement, scattered and fled in different directions. She remained standing at the top of the stairs.

"I wonder what that was about."

Ukraine made a mental note to ask Greece afterwards.

.

**Main conference hall**

**12:17 p.m.**

China had paced around and around so many times that he'd worn a circular trail behind him in the carpet. "It's definitely suspicious. This must be solved immediately."

"Broo-theer, you already said that," Korea yawned, tired from all the laughing. "Come on, play detective with me, brother. Won't you? You will, right?"

"This isn't play," Hong Kong said bluntly, nose in an empty teacup. "Someone is going to die."

"P-Please don't joke around," Japan said. "And what are you doing?"

"Reading tea leaves," Hong Kong answered without letting his gaze wander. "England taught me. Oh it's you, Japan. You have a grim."

"Would you stop?" China asked. "I'm thinking."

Hong Kong mumbled something into his teacup in response and Taiwan took it away from him.

"You're cute doing that, but stop anyway," she said and leaned forwards. "Say, if you had to fall in love with someone here and you got to choose who it would be, who'd you go for?"

"Brother has my heart already !" Korea announced and blew a kiss to China who failed to dodge it.

Hong Kong tilted his head, pondering the matter for a minute, then stole his teacup back from the female island nation and stared into it again. Then he looked at Japan.

"They say I would fall for you."

"Didn't you just say he dies?" China asked.

Hong Kong nodded. "Maybe I misunderstood... Maybe it's not a grim... Maybe it's a heart."

"Or maybe you should practise a little more..."

A small snore interrupted the Asians' conversation and they turned to look at their host who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Maybe it's not that bad if Greece is sleeping," Taiwan suggested. "Maybe he thinks it's safe if we just calm down."

Japan shook his head. "Greece would be sleeping even if we had an earthquake."

"Maybe he knows something's going to happen and is preparing for it? That'd be fun, hey!"

"Maybe we just all die."

"Someone take that teacup away from him."

"I invented teacups!"

.

**Main conference room window**

**12:20 p.m.**

Eros stretched his back and yawned. Some coffee and a nice light-speed trip back from Greece's house hadn't quite been enough to wake him up. Truth be told, Eros was a getting a little old for such methods of travel; after all, he'd never been quite as athletic as Hermes. Still, he would never admit that to anyone else, oh no. Especially not little Grecia. Oh~ that boy was so sweet ...

But now then, back to work. Oh, Greece was sleeping? Well, never mind, a good surprise would be good for him when he woke up. Everything had worked perfectly thus far.

Eros took up his bow and nocked a new arrow. Checking his list first, he began to scan the room for his next target.

Some people were missing? Oh but there was his target, ready, oblivious and waiting.

Eros drew back his arm, aimed, and smiled as he let the arrow fly. Just then his target decided to move. She pulled a frying pan from some unknown location and started to yell at the white-haired male beside her, gesturing wildly. Eros's arrow deflected off the frying pan and shot up towards the ceiling where it hit the chandelier, bouncing back down once more.

The god followed the arrow's path with a frown and coughed a little when it finally hit a target.

"Whoops?"

.

Up next: China gains an ardent admirer, Korea takes a willing hostage, and France desperately needs a drink.

TBC.

* * *

Sorry that this one is so short. Answers to reviews:

**ficfan3484: **I'll be counting on (or afraid of) you =) Reviews are always welcome.

**HeartlessLittleHamster: **Yei! Thank you! \o/

**Cactuzz: **Please don't fall off your chair, you could get hurt (and I'd loss a reader)

Thank you for everyone who read this story. This has already surpassed all my other stories in hits, reviews and alerts. Favs are far behind, but let's see if they can catch too. =)


	6. Norway, France and Puffin

**Main conference room**

**12:22 p.m.**

"Maybe England did this?" China suggested, deepening the worn, circular track further still. "Maybe he wants to make France his own and has cast some spells to make it so. But so far they haven't succeeded and–"

"Then Norway is just as good a suspect," Korea realised and pointed to the Nordic who sent him such a glare that Korea's hair curl stopped smiling. "...Or maybe not..."

"I don't think England has anything to do with this," Japan commented. "Of course, there's the possibility he messed something up while going about this occult business, but isn't this quite a lot of 'messing up'? He has experience after all."

"Maybe he was drunk," Hong Kong suggested.

"Well that wouldn't be anything new."

"What if we ask Scotland or something?" China suggested and rubbed his chin, still pacing. "Or Norway can try talking to England's fairy friends?"

Norway glared again, so China let go of that idea. "Let's capture everyone who's missing and bring them back. If we keep them under surveillance–" China stopped talking and walking and looked behind him. "Why are you following me?"

The being in question tilted his head and said nothing.

China took two steps forward and his living shadow did the same. China turned away and walked a little further. He stopped and glanced back. The other one was right behind him.

China started walking faster and the other one followed. He started running and still the other one followed.

China started sprinting as fast as he could and ran out into the corridor, disappearing from sight. "Leave me alone!"

His pursuer flew after him.

Iceland frowned. "Puffin, what are you doing?"

.

**Preparation room**

**12:26 p.m.**

Greece scratched his head, grunting in irritation. "Eros..."

"I know, I know! So I messed that one up a bit!" the god admitted. "Sorry!"

"Here I was, having a nice dream of conquering Turkey only to be woken up and told that Iceland's bird is chasing China around my conference building," Greece summed up drowsily. "Don't you have anything to say to that?"

"Don't worry!"

"Worry about what?"

"I'll make up for this by working extra hard!"

"Eh?" the nation's jaw dropped.

In the time it took Greece to snap his dislocated jaw back into its rightful place, the god had disappeared once again.

.

**Conference building, unknown location**

**12:32 p.m.**

France peeked through the crack between the door and the wall. No sight of England or Belarus at the moment.

"Good," he sighed. He hadn't done this much hiding for ages. It was tiring. "Some good wine would be very much appreciated right now," France mumbled and carefully slipped out into the corridor. The second he closed the door behind him, China rounded the corner further down the hall, slipping on the floor as he made the sharp turn. France was surprised by his sudden appearance but was vaguely impressed with the speed the Asian nation maintained as he passed him, running like mad.

"Hey France," China gasped in greeting before he was gone yet again.

France stood still for a moment, not comprehending the situation. Then Puffin flew past him in hot pursuit of China and after a moment of silence, France could hear angry, startled noises that proved the bird had caught up with the nation.

"Okay, now I've seen it all," he declared and faced the direction China had come from. "I really need that drink..."

"FRAAAANCE!"

"_Merde_!"

.

**Main conference room**

**12:32 p.m.**

"I've had it with this," Norway announced and rose from his chair. "Greece, I'm leaving. I'm not going to stay here and risk being infected with this foolish lovesickness."

Finland blinked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel. For now." Norway waved to Denmark who was currently playing with Sweden's glasses. "See you later." He turned to Iceland. "Are you coming along?"

Iceland shook his head. "I'll wait for China to bring Puffin back."

"I see," Norway turned and started walking to the door. After walking some five meters he stopped, feeling uneasy.

Something was missing.

He checked his pockets. He had his phone and keys... and Finland's name day card. That must be it, surely. He had forgotten to give it to Finland, something he should have done today as they wouldn't be seeing each other tomorrow. Now if he was to just turn and give it to the other nation, everything would be fine...

No.

That wasn't it. Something else was off.

Norway touched his hair. Where was Svalbard?

He turned around and immediately realised where his wayward tuft of hair was floating this time.

"Korea," he said dangerously.

The addressed nation smiled. "What?"

"Give him back."

Korea grinned and didn't make a move to obey. He squatted on the edge of the conference table, Svalbard held firmly between the fingers of his left hand.

"If you don't give him back, I'm going to resort to violence and you know quite well I will do so without any regret."

Korea laughed a little. "You can't attack me. I have a hostage."

Norway gave a small smile before it lapsed back into a dangerous stare. "You're underestimating him. Svalbard! Come here!"

The floating hair curl obediently started to move towards him but Korea prevented that by pulling Svalbard even closer and petting it. "Here, good boy. Stay."

Svalbard started purring and rubbed up against Korea's cheek. Norway stared at it for moment in utter disbelief and then glared murderously. **"Traitor..."**

Korea smiled even wider. "Come and get him if you want, but it seems like he wants to stay," he chuckled. "Come here, why don't you?"

Norway stayed put and considered his options. He was reluctant to approach the Asian but was incapable of moving too far away from Svalbard. And in any case, he didn't even _want_ to leave the treacherous little curl in the hands of Korea.

Luckily Iceland and Denmark stood up for him. Finland didn't. He was busy recording again.

"Give him back, Korea," Iceland said, sounding calm. "That's not nice."

"But he'll come back to me anyway, right?" Korea noted and hugged Svalbard.

"Stop it, you're spoiling him!" Norway argued and took a step toward the Asian.

"Come on, Korea, stop stealing my old tactics!"

"Denmark!"

"Stop it," Japan joined in too. "You're causing Norway trouble."

Russia smiled. "You can't take something that belongs to others. Right?"

"Yeeeeeeerggg…"

"Latvia-aa!"

"Russia!"

"Ve~?"

"ENOUGH!" Germany raged. "Korea! Give Svalbard back, now!"

"Don't wanna," Korea answered and experimented with a better hold on his newfound treasure.

"Enough!" Norway echoed, snatching his hair back from Korea and placing it back beside his head. "Svalbard, mark my words, we will talk about this afterwards."

But Korea was in heaven. "You really came to me!" he rejoiced, jumped from the table and latched onto Norway with both arms and legs. "My reluctant sweetheart!"

"Your _what?_" Norway squawked, trying to dislodge the Asian. He didn't succeed and they both toppled to the floor.

"My little little little little Norwegian," Korea purred against Norway's cheek. "You're so cute when you're angry–"

"Let me go!"

"Don't wanna," Korea purred again and bit Norway's ear playfully.

Norway was blushing furiously, partly out of anger, and partly because Korea was lying on top of him. Biting. His. Ear!

"Stop it!" he snapped. "I'm an independent country and I have my rights and my _dignity_! You can't–"

"I invented Norway!" Korea shot back.

Norway fell silent mid-sentence and stared at the nation on top of him, mouth agape and at a loss for words.

"That's quite an argument," Hong Kong admitted from his chair as he sipped at a fresh cup of tea

"Stop being impressed!"

.

**Main conference room**

**1:08 p.m.**

America was in a bad mood. He had a problem. He wanted to be a hero and save the day but he didn't know _how_. That was a big problem. Plus, the fact of the matter was that England had disappeared some time ago while chasing after France and had not shown up since. At some point, the nations that remained in the conference room had heard something that _could_ have been England but Spain had cautioned that they wouldn't want to know.

Anyway, America was in the middle of desperately thinking of ways to stand out. Everything was so bizarre that none of his usual top secret plans (all one hundred and eight of them) would work. _Not one_ and he had been working on them for ages!

Damn it! All that work and for nothing...

"Is something bothering you, America?"

America huffed irritably and swung his legs off the table. "Just... oh, just everything right now, okay?"

"Me too?"

"Ah, no not you, Russia, but this...entire ordeal..."

"What's wrong with it? I think it's rather funny, da?"

"There's no room for heroism in this building, damn it!"

"Da. Does your forehead still hurt?"

"Yeah!"

"I hope you're not going to remain in bed tomorrow. You promised, remember?"

"It's nothing so bad that I would−"

"Good. I was just wondering~"

"Are you okay? Your face looked awfully purple just now..."

"What? Oh, I'm just fine now that I know you're (_**coming with me**_) feeling better."

.

**Unknown location**

**1:10 p.m**

Ukraine didn't like this. Scrutinizing the small space full of janitorial supplies she had just entered as she was, she knew she had yet to find her way back to the occupied conference hall.

And this was already the thirteenth room she'd visited.

"Where am I?" Ukraine sobbed, directing her question to one of the working coats that hung in the closet for lack of any other company. "Where is that room, honestly?"

"If you continue on your way down the hall to the end then turn left and take two flights of stairs down, you should arrive at the conference hall. It's the door on the right," the coat explained helpfully.

"Oh thank you." Ukraine turned to leave. Then she stopped. _The coat just talked?_

She whipped around with a small scream, raising her arms to protect against anything that could leap out at her. "What– what are you?"

The coat sighed and a head popped out from between the clothes. "Calm down, Ukraine. If you scream like that they'll find me."

"France?"

"Yes, I–"

"Fran~ce! Hey, **Fran~ce**!"

"Oh damn!" the Frenchman gasped, seizing Ukraine's hand and pulling her into the closet beside him before closing the door.

"What−?" Ukraine started but was silenced by France's hand.

"Stay quiet for a moment," France whispered. "That was Belarus. Last time I saw her she tried to cut my tendons so I couldn't run away anymore."

"Oh," Ukraine said and relaxed behind the clothes. "That's sounds like her... sorry about that."

"Oh, it's nothing," France smiled. "You see, England tried the same tactic with his magic. It was a close one, I have to admit. But now please be quiet or they'll find us."

"Right."

"But you know," France grinned toothily in the dark. "We _could_ make good use of this closet."

"Eh?"

.

In the next instalment: England resorts to drastic measures, Norway finds himself deserted by allies and Greece decides it's high time to have a word with Eros.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Some explanations:

**Name days** are an originally Christian tradition where one celebrates their given name on a specific day announced in the official calender of that year. They're celebrated mostly in Europe and Latin America and have vaguely something to do with Christianity these days. Giving a card or other small present is a usual way remember the day. February 14th is Tino's name day in Finland because it's a shortened version of Valentino. For more detailed information, please check wikipedia: www(dot)en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Name_day

**Svalbard** is an archipelago over Europe in the Artic Ocean and it belongs to Norway. Norway's floating hair curl is totally Svalbard, also occasionally known as Spitsbergen, which is really one of the islands that make up the Svalbard archipelago.

**Merde **is a French swearing word and translates closely to 'shit' or 'fuck'. The one who made France use this word here, was England.

And we've hit the second bonus of the original kink-meme requests. Or actually, the first half of it, which is: Russia and America have resently gotten together before the meeting... (TBC. XD)

To my ever lovely beta, Emzy: Thank you so much. Again.


	7. Egypt, Korea and Romano

**Main conference room**

**1:24 p.m.**

China slammed the door open and proceeded to his seat at the table. He threw himself in his chair, panting heavily after an hour of running up and down the stairs and corridors, and stared blankly at the table. He had lost the game. Puffin was sitting on his head, purring and nipping his already messy hair lovingly.

"Welcome back," Hong Kong announced.

Japan snapped a photo and then handed China a glass of water. "You certainly look tired. Why didn't you give up earlier?

"Look at Puffin, he doesn't look tired at all," Taiwan chuckled. "He's so cute."

"_She_," Iceland corrected.

The Asiatic nations blinked.

"...um, forgive me if I'm much mistaken Iceland, but is Puffin's real name not _Mister_ Puffin?"

"It is. Your point?"

Taiwan stared blankly at the Nordic nation, who flushed under her inquisitive gaze.

"I named her _before_ she laid an egg," he mumbled in explanation. "Leave me alone."

"...Okay?"

China finally answered Japan's earlier question by grunting and slamming his brow against the table. Puffin balanced with the help of her wings and managed to remain seated on China's head.

Korea appeared from somewhere, dragging Norway along in a tight hug. Norway still refused to believe the situation. He had tried summoning some trolls to help him but for whatever reason that hadn't worked—perhaps the trolls were not impressed with Greece's balmy weather this time of year—and he was now completely at the Asian's mercy.

"Look brother! Look what I have! Isn't he cute? Cute isn't he? He's so lovable!" Korea rubbed their cheeks together. "My little Norwegian... and look brother!" Korea grabbed Norway's chest with both hands.

Norway gave a high-pitched yelp, shivered heavily and struggled to get away.

Korea didn't let him. "Look at him, brother! He's ticklish! It's adorable! Isn't it brother?"

Without waiting for an answer, Korea turned Norway around and gave him a loving hug, wiggling with joy. China didn't look, but Puffin did.

"Let. Me. Go," Norway said slowly against Korea's shoulder.

"Don't want to!" Korea answered happily and cuddling the Nordic tighter.

Norway tried to free himself once more by pushing against the Asian's chest. "This is irritating!"

"Irritating?" repeated Lithuania. "That's just confusing. _This_ is irritating!"

He pointed at Egypt, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him on the table and staring at him intensely. He'd been sitting there for almost half an hour and had said nothing as usual. At some point, he had refilled Lithuania's coffee and done other similar favours, but hadn't touched him even once.

"Honestly, I would gladly have someone hugging me before having someone just _staring_ at me..." Lithuania sighed and buried his face in his hands. "This is getting ridiculous, guys."

"Calm down," Poland said. "At least he isn't groping you or anything. As long he doesn't touch you, I like−"

Egypt leaned forward and gently took Lithuania's chin in his hand. Lithuania jerked his head out of his hands and gaped in shock. Poland's jaw dropped. Egypt pressed a gentle kiss to the Baltic's forehead. Then he leaned back a little and looked questioningly into Lithuania's eyes, still holding his chin. "You want me to touch you?"

Lithuania tried to avoid blushing but failed when Egypt was just stared at him calmly like he'd asked something completely normal, when the fact that he had talked at all was abnormal in itself.

Greece smiled a little. Egypt was kinda cute. But he had to talk to Eros about this.

Poland couldn't believe his eyes. "Let go! Liet is like, totally mine! Almost. Anyway, get away from him!"

Egypt answered by fixing Poland with a cool, blank stare and pointedly not letting go of Lithuania. Poland had expected some reaction so he fell silent for a moment when the other didn't say anything. He had obviously forgotten who he was dealing with.

"Aren't you gonna like... say something back?" Poland asked warily.

Egypt raised his hand and pointed at him with a butter knife.

This turn of events earned a shocked "Eh?" from everyone in the room. Well...except Sweden who didn't care, China who wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, Russia who just smiled, Greece who had raised a hand to his eyes and Turkey who was still sulking in the corner.

"Whoa wait!" Lithuania grabbed Egypt's wrist with one hand and used the other to turn Egypt's eyes back to him. "No violence! Start acting like Belarus and England and I will never let you–"

Egypt blinked. Lithuania gasped a little when he moved to caress Lithuania's hand on his cheek, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

"Stop it!" Poland tried again and reached for their hands.

Lithuania stopped him. "You both stop it!" he ordered. "Estonia, would you hold Poland? Egypt, release my hand."

Greece stood up. He had seen enough. At the centre of the table, the problematic situation went on but Greece had decided it was high time to talk Eros out of this. He glared at the god perched on the window sill, laughing his head off, and tried to get his attention so they could have a little talk.

Right at that moment England stormed in through the double doors he'd once used to break Turkey's nose and got the attention of everyone, seated or otherwise, in the room in a split second.

"SEYCHELLES!"

.

**Corridor, unknown location**

**1:14 p.m.**

"France, this is a bad idea!" Ukraine yelped and jumped out of the closet. "We can't!"

France grabbed her wrist. "Oh, come on, I knew you were going to say that. I know it might not be an appropriate moment, but show me some pity, Ukraine. I have two monstrous−"

"Sister?"

France turned pale.

Ukraine whirled around. "Oh hi Bela! I've been looking for you. Russia−"

"What's this about?"

"This? It's, um..."

"What were you doing in that closet?"

France panicked. "No, you're misunderstanding! It's nothing like that! We−"

"Sister, why do you have bare legs?"

"Uh!" Ukraine blushed heavily. "I just−"

Belarus didn't listen, but glared. "**France…**"

Ukraine raised her hands to calm her sister down. "Now, now, he's just giving me directions to the main hall, that's all. We er…"

"Sister."

"Yes?"

Belarus casually checked the sharpness of her knives. "_What_ are you doing with **my** spouse?"

France shivered and attempted to disappear back into the shadows. "I told you to stay in the closet..."

.

**Main conference room**

**1:31 p.m.**

Turkey heard someone come in, barging through the double doors. Then there was shouting. People talking. More shouting. Screaming. General hassle. More talking.

Not that he cared that much what it was about.

His nose was still aching and moreover...

"Canadaa-aa," he whined and huddled into a tighter ball of misery, hugging his knees.

...he was lonely.

.

**Corridor, unknown location**

**1:33 p.m.**

France huffed heavily and leaned on the wall. Oh dear, that had been a close call. He made a mental note to thank Ukraine after all this (or at least bring some flowers to her grave).

France's knees gave out and he slid down to the floor. Leaning his head against the wall behind him, France gave a deep sigh. "I can't do this anymore... Maybe if I just fly back home," he smiled a little. "They'd just come after me." He closed his eyes. _It's been a while since England overpowered me like this..._

"Hey, France."

France's heart lost its rhythm for a second and he let out a little frightened yelp as he stumbled to his knees, ready to run away again. This other persistent lover was standing at the turn of the corridor, just a few metres away from him.

England tilted his head. "It's rare for you to be that afraid of me."

"Is it that strange considering you've reawakened your inner pirate and are unleashing it on me?"

"Calm down, dear." England sounded a little worried. "I have absolutely no intentions to harm you; I'm not Belarus after all. I find I'm quite enamoured with you, _chéri_, and I just want to play a little game of cat and mouse. Surely you understand? In any case, I have a deal to offer. What do you say?

France frowned. "What kind of deal?"

"Be mine," England said simply.

"Or?"

England took America's gun from under his jacket and reached around the corner to pull out his secret weapon. "Or face the consequences."

.

**Main conference room**

**1:30 p.m.**

"I won't accept it! Like hell I'm going to! Let me go! I'm going to kick the shit out of him!"

Italy squeezed his brother chest tighter to prevent him from rampaging. "Brother~! Stop it!"

"I already told you I WON'T!" Romano answered and wriggled to get away. "Let me go! I'm not leaving her! I'm going to save her!"

Germany grabbed his shirt and locked him in an iron-strong stranglehold. "If you think you can match England, you're insane! Especially when he has Seychelles!"

"Let me go! It's none of your business, you bastard!" South Italy tried to free himself from the two. "I can't let this happen! I'm not a man if something happens to her! I can't let her get hurt!"

"Calm down, Romano," Spain tried and took his shoulder. "You'll get hurt that way. Don't worry. England wouldn't really do anything."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"_Hong Kong!_"

Liechtenstein sobbed. "This is so scary now..."

Switzerland turned to her and gently took her hand. "Let's leave now, Liechten. It's the safest. And I'm not planning to get involved in this."

"Watch what you say," Norway spat in a poisonous tone. "I tried that too and look what happened to _me_."

Switzerland gave him an indifferent look. "I'm not as helpless as you are."

"Shut up! My trolls will be here any moment!"

"You've already used that excuse."

"It's not an excuse! I don't know what could be hindering them, but they _are_ coming!"

Korea hugged him. "Hope they don't come~ "

"Urgh…" Norway growled and turned to his fellow Nordics. "Could you just help me already?"

"I'm busy. I have my own lover to deal with."

"You're just lazy!"

"I think you're cute."

"Don't you dare share that video...for the love of God, if I find that thing circulating the internet... Ice, you're on my side, right?"

"I think it's good for you actually."

"Excuse me?"

Korea laughed and took Norway in his arms like he was a fairytale princess and kissed him, squeezing his shoulders tightly but not so that it was painful. Norway looked like he was choking. He raised a hand to Korea's throat to strangle him, but the attempt failed when his self-proclaimed lover moved his fingers to his armpit. Norway shuddered and pulled his hand back to make Korea stop tickling him again. Korea chuckled against his mouth and twisted his fingers again. Norway attempted to yelp but was cut short when he opened his mouth to do it.

Austria sighed. "Hungary. _Hungary._"

"Yes?"

"Clean your face, please. You should do something to your nose."

Prussia laughed again and received a glare from Austria and Germany. "This is so much win!"

Switzerland snorted. "You're all idiots."

"Let me go already!" Taking advantage of the distractions, Romano was able free himself from Germany and Italy. Dancing out of reach of his captors, he turned to the central European nations. "Switzerland! I'll borrow your gun!"

Switzerland glared and stood up. "No you won't! We're leaving! Liechtenstein, come on!"

"B-brother, I... umm..." Liechtenstein hesitated. "I... would like to stay and watch for a while... "

Switzerland stared at her. His sister, on the other hand, was busy observing the interactions between Korea and Norway, as well as the behaviour of Denmark, who had figured Korea's idea wasn't bad at all. Sweden didn't seem to mind.

"It seems you're not leaving, so give me that damn gun!" Romano approached the Swiss angrily and was stopped by Spain and Italy.

"Romano, I know you miss Seychelles, but–"

"Shut up!"

"Brother~-"

"You too!"

"You're not having my gun! How many times do I have to say that!" Switzerland spat and grabbed Liechtenstein. "We're leaving. Now!"

Romano swore loudly and looked around. He soon found just the thing he needed and without caring about all three nations trying to stop him he seized his new weapon and ran to the doors. Greece raised his hand to object, but found he couldn't form any coherent words.

"Stop right there!" Germany shouted, trying to catch the fleeing Mediterranean nation.

Romano just yanked his wrist free and ran out through the door, shouting to Turkey as he went. "I'm borrowing this!" He charged forward, unleashing a fearsome call to battle. "ENGLAND!"

Turkey didn't even notice his saber was gone.

.

Next: Romano goes England-hunting, Puffin sees to it that China is properly fed, and Switzerland IS. NOT. APPRECIATIVE.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Those who have read this in the meme: After this part was out, one of you wrote me a review like this: "You've just made officially ship Korea and Norway. Congratulations." Dear friend, if you're re-reading this now, let me tell you that your comment is still in the top three of my favorite feedbacks. Congratulations.

Thank you to everyone again: the reviewers, readers, general supporters, Greeks, perverted people, Himaruya and Emzy. You're all wonderful.


	8. Seychelles, Liechtenstein and Finland

**Corridor, unknown location**

**1:35 p.m.**

France gaped, scrambling for something coherent to say. The best he could manage was:

"Y... you uh– you can't be serious..."

"Oh, but I am," England smiled and took a better hold of Seychelles, who was sobbing. "And don't you fret about Belarus, poppet, I'll handle her for you."

"That's not..." France tried to get over his astonishment.

"Well, what's your answer?" England asked, keeping the gun barrel steady under Seychelles' chin. "I really don't think you'll come off worse for wear in this deal...provided you choose correctly." His eyes gleamed hungrily.

France sighed. "You know my answer, England. And if you _do_ take care of Belarus..."

"Of course I will! How could you think that a gentleman of my calibre wouldn't keep his promise to you?" England looked a bit sour. "All you have to do is stop running away from me and let me have you."

France smiled. "That sounds superb. Now would you let Seychelles go?"

"Not yet."

"P-pardon?"

"You don't have to worry, my pet. Just totter off somewhere for a while and wait until I come to fetch you. The garden sounds good," England loosened his grip a little so Seychelles could easily keep in step with him but the gun remained under her chin. Once he was closer, England pushed the female nation a little off to the side and pressed a kiss to France's lips. He lingered a while, then retreated and turned around. "Now that we have reached an agreement, please, my love, give me a second."

France stared after them as England took his hostage around the corner again. Then he decided he was not in a position to disobey and he quietly proceeded towards the garden, hoping he wouldn't run into Belarus, and that England wasn't actually tricking him.

"I really need that wine," he sighed and descended the stairs.

.

**Staircase, unknown location**

**1:42 p.m.**

"Was that good?" Seychelles asked, looking excited.

"Perfect. You're an excellent actor, sweetheart," England smiled and hunkered down on the stairs, stowing the gun back in his coat. The girl sat beside him and he continued. "As I promised, I'll return the favour. What do you want?"

Seychelles pretty face was the perfect picture of innocence. "Hmm, let's see..."

.

**Main conference room**

**1:42 p.m.**

Greece bit his lip. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg Eros to stop, but he knew that would be next to impossible to do without anyone noticing. Eros had finally stopped laughing and was limbering up his bow again for the next attack. Greece tried his best to get the god's attention, but failed miserably.

The host sighed and gave up. There was no point attempting to stop the whole damn charade at this point anyway, so why bother and expose the truth to everyone. But what bugged him was that Eros was looking irritated. He was plucking the string of his bow and tapping the floor with his foot. Well, not that it could be heard by anyone.

Greece's thoughts were interrupted by Iceland who excused himself to the bathroom. Japan was apparently already there and Korea had disappeared to somewhere more private with Norway in tow, so fewer and fewer people remained in the conference room. He didn't count Turkey in the corner—Why? Just because he could—and the rest of nations just huddled in groups and chatted. Greece suddenly noted there was a distinct lack of uncontrollable trembling anywhere in the room. Whatever had happened to Latvia?

Suddenly, he heard Eros release an arrow again and this time he saw it hit.

_Oh, that would be the first girl... oh right, should I count Puffin as a girl? Ah, never mind, Belarus was the very first one..._ Greece was too tired to get mad at Eros anymore. _Maybe I should just take a nap._

In the middle of the table, Puffin was trying to cheer China up.

"Kurr?" she purred and poked China, who was still lying face down on the table.

China raised his head slowly and spared the bird a tired glance. Puffin tilted her head and offered China the cookie she was holding carefully in her colourful beak. China stared at the bird, which was bending over to be eyelevel with him. Puffin leaned closer, tilting her head. China just sighed and took the cookie from her.

"Thank you," he said and went back to leaning his forehead on the table, but now he held the cookie in his open palm. Puffin purred affectionately and rubbed her beak through China's hair. Then she walked back to the Nordics' part of the table (where only Finland was currently sitting in his chair, cackling over that video camera of his) and to the plate of cookies. The bird took another biscuit, careful not to crack it, then trekked over to China again.

Finland chuckled. "Isn't that sweet?" he asked Liechtenstein who was sitting nearest to him.

The girl blushed. "Yes. Definitely. And very caring."

Finland watched as Iceland's bird put down a second cookie on the Asian's hand. "I still don't get what's wrong with everyone, but I can't deny that it's fun...or funny. We could even learn something from this. Like−"

"Like how we're never letting Greece host this conference _ever_ again," Switzerland suggested sulkily. "Liechtenstein, are you ready to go yet?" His expression turned worried. "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

Everyone who didn't have anything better to do turned to them and the impending drama. Switzerland raised a hand to Liechtenstein's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Austria asked; he too was concerned about their tiny neighbour. "Has she fallen ill?"

"No," Switzerland answered with a baffled look. "Liechten?"

"What?" Liechtenstein stopped daydreaming. "Oh, nothing at all, brother, nothing is wrong, I'm just okay. I was just... thinking."

Hungary chuckled. "Liechtenstein. Could it be that you're the one who's fallen for someone this time?"

Liechtenstein blushed heavily and started rumpling the hem of her dress in her hands. "No, I– it's not that, I... just..."

"Really?" Hungary teased and came closer. "Tell us. Who is it? Hm?"

"No, I−"

"Hungary, leave her alone," Switzerland ordered. "There is no way she would have fallen for one of these idiots. Right, Liechtenstein?"

"Remember that it could be you too, Switzerland," Finland noted, smiling.

"No!" Liechtenstein objected, catching everyone by surprise. She noticed how direct her objection had been and blushed even darker. "It's not that important... I just... please don't mind me."

Switzerland had turned pale. "Did you...?" He grabbed Liechtenstein's shoulders. "We're leaving."

"No!" Liechtenstein rejected him again and Switzerland backed down with a terrified look on his face. The young girl continued. "Please, brother, let me stay... I... I won't get in trouble, I just want to−" she paused, trying to hide her flustered face in her lap. "No, it's nothing, it's nothing."

Switzerland was shaking. He turned to look at Greece who was grunting and scratching his head. "What have you done to my sister?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"I haven't done anything," Greece answered truthfully. "I'm as clueless as you are."

Well, that was a lie.

"This is Greece!" Switzerland reminded him. "How can you _not_ know what's going on?"

_Good point,_ Greece thought. "I just don't. Maybe it's some kind of new virus."

Canada looked worriedly at Turkey who hadn't moved from the corner for a long time.

"Please don't blame Greece, brother," Liechtenstein said timidly, fanning at her flaming cheeks. "I... like this feeling..."

Hungary came to her side. "Tell me who it is," she tried to persuade. "Just between us girls, right?"

"Umm…" Liechtenstein answered and looked nervously around her. Everyone was looking at her.

"Calm down," Finland said and mimicked Puffin, offering Liechtenstein a cookie. "It's not that dangerous, take a deep breath and let it out, it'll help."

Liechtenstein exploded red and inhaled quickly.

"Eh?" Finland was surprised, but Hungary started smiling.

Switzerland stepped on the table with one foot and seized Finland's collar, dragging the surprised nation out of his seat so that they were eyelevel. The cookie fell from Finland's hand.

"**You...**" Switzerland growled.

"Aa~," Finland tried to smile a little even as the colour drained from his face. "No hard feelings?"

.

**Entrance hall**

**1:51 p.m.**

"ENGLAND! Come out, you bastard! Bring my love back to me! Don't you dare to do anything to her!" Romano raged as he charged to the centre of the hall, shouting in every direction. He clutched Turkey's saber in his hand. "You hear me? Keep your dirty, heathen hands off my chosen one, you tea-guzzling pig!"

"Well aren't we noisy?"

Romano whirled around and raised the sword. "There you are, you filthy little−"

"Calm down," England answered shortly and readjusted so that he had a better grip on Seychelles. "Look, she's in one pretty little piece."

"Seychelles?" Romano's voice changed and he took several steps closer. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, right?"

Seychelles was about to answer but England shut her up by tightening the hand on her throat. "No injuries, as you can see. But I still have business with her. What do you want?"

"I already told you to keep your filthy hands off her!" Romano raised the saber.

England eyed at the blade, raising his thick eyebrows contemptuously. "That's quite a fine blade you have there. No doubt it has spilled blood from countless throats...but it's a little outdated, don't you think? You know what, my boy?" He raised America's gun again, placing it under Seychelles' chin. "I like this one better."

South Italy winced and his hands started shaking as he hesitated. "You wouldn't do that..."

"I wouldn't?"

"You said you needed her!"

"...Point."

"So let her go or I−"

"Oh but Romano, I need her and can't her let go just yet."

"...Fuck."

"Quite a standoff we have here, yes?" England smiled a little. "What do you want to do?"

"I'll save her of course!" Romano raged and tried to regain his confidence.

"Out of sheer curiosity..." England asked and pulled Seychelles upwards so the girl had to stand on tiptoe. "How?"

"Umm..." Romano realised he hadn't thought that far.

"Romano!" Seychelles pleaded. "You've got to help me!"

"Hell yeah!" the man answered, and with these words he threw the saber to the floor.

England raised his eyebrows again, though now he was just surprised.

Romano bent his head down. "Don't make me do this again! It's for Seychelles and that's all it has to do with you!"

England stared at the nation kneeling in front of him. He smiled a little and let go of the girl.

Seychelles ran to the man, who quickly stumbled to his feet and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her hair.

England smiled and silently left, leaving the two in their passionate embrace. He chuckled. He had been worried when Seychelles started overacting but thank their lucky stars Romano wasn't that bright.

"Now then," he smiled, already concentrating on one thing only. "France~."

.

Up next: Kumajirou gives relationship advice, America cooks up a master plan and Poland is distracted.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: In this chapter there is Switzerland's line "Like how we're never letting Greece host this conference _ever_ again." which might remind some people about the original name in the meme: _Guys, Greece is never holding this conference again. Ever._ I had to change the name because it was too long.

On the other note, some answers to reviews:

**Peirl: **Yes, most of them are. There are of course a few that are more popular, as in England and France, but since they now have Belarus with them that'd make it a bit less common I guess. But for example, DenmarkxSweden is a very popular pairing, so not all of them are actually out of nowhere.

**Muffins98: **Switzerland will get a partner, but to know if he's the one shot or the "victim", well...

**Anime Freak Sammy**: As KoreaxNorway developed to be one of my personal favorites too, you can guess what happened to their air time compared to some others.

Thanks for all interesting reviews again.


	9. Switzerland, Iceland and Japan

**Main conference room**

**2:01 p.m.**

"Don't you dare touch her," Switzerland growled, only half an inch away from Finland's face.

"Uh, no I–" Finland tried to say uneasily and raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

"She is twelve; do I need to elaborate?"

"Who do you think I am? Netherlands?" Finland objected loudly.

"Oi," Netherlands protested.

Switzerland ignored them both. "So even one wrong move, mister..."

Finland tried smiling again. "I won't–"

"If I see you do something to her..." Switzerland held his gun out and his expression showed he would not hesitate to use it.

"Ahaha..."

"No, brother! Don't, please!" Liechtenstein jumped at Finland, making Switzerland let go of him. She hugged Finland's chest and remained firmly between the two men. "Don't hurt him! I beg you! Please, brother!"

"Uh..." Switzerland let his gun fall. "No... I... I won't..."

Liechtenstein smiled at him. "Thank you, brother. So much." She turned to look at Finland. They were sitting in the middle of the table, Liechtenstein blushing heavily, Finland looking utterly confused by the situation.

Hungary chuckled to the silence. Austria smiled.

In the enduring silence, Puffin proceeded to the cookie Finland had dropped and took it to China, who now had three cookies on his palm. Puffin didn't care about the atmosphere and just purred into China's ear again, nibbling it.

It was then that Japan and Iceland returned.

Japan tilted his head. "What might be going on, everyone? Did something happen?"

"World ending," Switzerland muttered in response and sunk in his chair, defeated. He couldn't do anything if Liechtenstein was protecting Finland.

"Excuse me?" Japan asked.

As Germany, with some (unneeded) help from Spain, started explaining things to the two, Greece noticed something alarming.

Eros looked awfully happy.

Greece opened his mouth in horror as he understood what had been bugging the god for a while.

_He has a __**set order**__ for this?_ Greece had just thought the god was having fun but it seemed now that he had very definite plans for everything. _If everything this far, excluding Puffin, had been planned beforehand..._ Greece closed his eyes. That meant the god could come up with anything and he couldn't trust luck. _Oh, cat..._

.

**Unknown location**

**2:06 p.m.**

"Where are you taking me?" Norway demanded.

"You'll see," Korea answered merrily and took a better grip of the wriggling nation on his shoulder.

"This is a kidnapping!"

"I'm offended; it's not! I'm just taking you with me."

"That's exactly what's called a kidnapping!"

"I invented kidnappings!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Korea smiled. "It means I'm an expert."

Norway growled. "I'll call America! NATO _has_ to mean something−"

"Go ahead," Korea's smile widened.

"Oh, give me a break!"

.

**Main conference hall**

**2:07 p.m.**

Eros stretched his bow once again. He waited for the nation to look in the right direction... Great, now!

Then the nation beside his target talked and the victim turned to look another way.

Eros's jaw fell for a moment and then he slapped a hand to his forehead.

Not _again!_

.*** *** ***

Iceland paused in confusion. "What?"

"Umm..." Japan answered.

Iceland gave him a questioning look.

Japan turned a little red. "I... you see... I was thinking, if you... could... uh, I'm sorry for being so rude."

Iceland didn't flinch, just waited for the other to continue. All the others didn't need long to get what was going on.

"Ve~ Japan fell in love," Italy chuckled. "He's sooo lucky, I want to too. Germany?"

"Italy..." Germany looked away.

Japan had turned completely red. "No, you see... I saw a sign that there was a bath in the building so um... I was wondering if you could come with me... Yes, that's... right..."

Iceland remained silent and Japan panicked a little.

"That was rude after all? I'm so sorry," he turned away, blushing. "Please, forgive me... if you would, it would mean so much to me..."

Iceland looked at the others. "What should one usually do in this situation?"

"Just do what you feel like, Ice," Denmark smiled and grabbed a blushing Sweden even tighter. "I did that." Sweden clutched his shirt.

"I'm asking because I don't know what to think," Iceland answered and looked at Finland for better instructions, but Finland was still sitting on the table, Liechtenstein in his lap, at a complete loss himself. Iceland turned to look at everyone else raising his eyebrow questioningly. "Anyone?"

"Hug," Kumajirou advised helpfully and showed Iceland how to do it by hugging Canada.

Iceland frowned. "Really?" Then before anyone could say anything (Austria would have made it in time but Hungary stopped him) Iceland stepped forward and gave Japan, who was still turned away from him, a little hug.

Japan gasped and shivered but didn't try to get away. Somewhere deep in his mind there was a voice telling him to move but his body and love rejected that thought efficiently. The red colour on his face spread and grew darker.

Iceland looked at Kumajirou. "Like this?"

The bear nodded. "Hug."

"And after that?"

The bear thought for a while. "Kiss." he showed the act with his owner again.

"Honestly?" Iceland's frown grew deep, but he moved his hands to turn Japan around.

"Aa–" Austria managed to say before Hungary shut his mouth again. Prussia did the same to Germany and Hong Kong to Taiwan, who was very surprised by the act.

When Japan's little moaning noise drifted down the hall, Canada closed his eyes. "Kumajirou..."

"Who are you?"

"It's Canada already."

.*** *** ***

Eros was pleased. Well, that didn't go half bad after all.

"Then what do I do with him," he wondered aloud, rubbing his jaw. Now he had to re-think his planned pairings...

Oh, well, it would be fun.

.*** *** ***

"How does _Kumajirou_ know about things like that?" Spain asked Canada.

Prussia smiled. "Well. He _is_ a predator."

Canada shook his head. "No no no, it's not like that, _it's not!_"

.

**Main conference room**

**2:16 p.m.**

America hit his fist on the table. "We'll build a barricade! We'll barricade ourselves in and no infected people are allowed to enter! And with all our courage, guts and cleverness–"

Germany frowned.

"–we'll fight off every last trace of love that tries to disturb our peace!"

"Aa~" Spain wanted to say something about America's argument but decided to remain silent.

Russia smiled. "Sounds good."

America grinned. He had come up with an appropriate and heroic plan. "Then let's begin! Greece, we're going to use the table to–"

"_How_ you think we can fight off _love_, America. Love is a very abstract feeling that is yet to be scientifically explained. Actually, it is formed by numerous different aspects, which change according to the situation and the individual in question. This diversity of meanings and the overall complexity of the feeling is–"

"Estonia, if you have something to say, would you get on with it?" Poland sighed and shook his head. "I don't really care about these blah blah explanations of love; really, let's just do something before _that thing_," he pointed at Egypt, "...does something totally unacceptable."

Egypt tilted his head and then looked at Lithuania, his expression inquisitive.

Lithuania sighed. "Just stay put and it'll be okay..."

"Anyway!" America stole the attention back to himself. "Greece, we need that table to–"

"As I was going to ask," Estonia interrupted again adjusting his glasses. "Before I was rudely silenced." Poland was sure the light reflecting off the glasses pierced him, "_How_ are we going to fight off something that can't be felt before it's too late? And above all, love is untouchable, so no barricade will stop it."

"But if we lock the people already infected away from us, we can use the table to–" America began.

"What do you think this is? A zombie invasion?"

"Yeah, but the table–"

"Estonia is trying to say we should drop the idea," Lithuania translated. "We should probably come up with something more practical and–"

"Are you saying that America is wrong, Lithuania," Russia asked, smiling, and petted Lithuania's head from behind. "Did I hear that right, hm?"

"I ummmffnhg–" Lithuania started, but Egypt grabbed him into a tight hug and he couldn't continue. The silent nation held his love against his chest and stared at Russia with an indifferent expression, using perfect telepathy-like skills to kindly tell him to piss off.

Unfortunately, Russia wasn't on the same wavelength with him.

"Egypt, that's not nice," he scolded, waving his finger. "I was having a chat with Lithuania. It's not polite to interrupt like that, see."

Egypt eyed him for a while and then took a better hold of Lithuania, pulling him even closer and spreading his fingers on Lithuania's back. His perfectly captured partner tried to say something against his chest but it came out only as indecipherable mumbling.

Russia tilted his head, still smiling. "Are you trying to strangle our dear Lithuania? Nice to see how my hobbies spread."

"What?" Poland yelped, forgetting that he was busy rescuing his mate from Egypt. "Your _what?_"

"Oh, don't be so jealous, little Poland," Russia grinned. "I'm happy to do it with you too any time you like. But remember that it gets better after that, da?"

"Russia," America clutched the table with his fingers. "Didn't you promise you wouldn't do that to anyone anymore?"

Russia's smile faltered a little. "Oh, don't misunderstand, America. I haven't done it for ages now."

"But just now–"

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing him. That's my hobby too."

Poland sighed with relief. "That totally made my heart skip a few... Liet, why haven't you like told me before that he–? Liet?"

Lithuania wasn't beside him anymore. Neither was Egypt.

Actually they weren't in the room anymore.

"What?" Poland panicked. "Where did _that thing_ take my Liet? This is a kidnapping! A scheme! Totally so! Egypt! EGYPT!" he actually jumped and cleared the table in order to make it to the nearest door he thought Egypt might have used.

Then, suddenly, he stopped.

Greece sighed.

Poland stared at the face in front of him and dropped down to sit on his heels. His jaw was trembling. "C... c... _cute..__._"

"Ve~?"

.

In the next episode: Iceland does not compute, France makes a critical mistake and Romano worries for his little brother's virtue.

TBC.

* * *

Beta Note:

Good day all, this is Treyen's beta speaking. I'd just like to apologize for the delay and I hope it does not turn you away from this amazing piece of fanwork. Treyen keeps her weekly promise; I'm just terribly absentminded and don't send word when I'm busy and unable to proof-read for the time being. OTL

Sincerely, Lady Emzebel

A/N: One review answer:

**faeriequeene:** Hell yeah it would O_o WTF? Why do I feel I've achieved something...?


	10. Kumajirou, Poland and Italy

**Bath**

**2:20 p.m.**

Iceland frowned again. Why was there a bath in a conference building anyway? He looked at Japan. "You really want to take a bath?"

"Y-yes," the Asian answered and tried to avoid his eyes. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"Well uh~," Iceland scratched his cheek, thinking about it. "I don't mind, really."

"Are you sure?" Japan turned to him, clearly excited...and nervous. "I... that would really make me happy... and uh–"

"Except," Iceland continued and Japan fell silent. Iceland could see his excitement dropping. He sighed. "We don't have swimsuits, Japan. Did you pay attention to that?"

"Oh," Japan looked meditative. "That could be a problem. I'm sorry I didn't think about that."

"No," Kumajirou said from Iceland's back where he was taking a ride, hanging from his shoulders. "Go anyway."

"Yes, I guess Greece has some swimsuits here for cases like this," Japan said and crouched down to touch the water surface. "We can ask him–"

"No," Kumajirou said again and slid down Iceland's leg.

"Then what?" Iceland asked the instructor he had borrowed from Canada for a while.

"This."

"Huaa–!"

"...You definitely are a predator."

.

**Corridor**

**2:20 p.m.**

"I can walk," Seychelles objected. "He didn't do anything to me, Romano, really."

The man shook his head. "Let me." He blushed heavily and tried to look away from the girl, which was a bit difficult considering their current position.

Seychelles chuckled. She really enjoyed this.

.

**Garden**

**2:25 p.m.**

France sat under a tree and stared at Belarus and England who were again having an argument in front of him. Belarus had seen her target go outside, so England had been able to enjoy his personal time with France only for a brief moment.

Well, even that little moment had been worth it, France admitted that. Fully. It had made him all nice and warm in the cold and damp air. Last time he had been outside he had been running around so much he hadn't even noticed how chilly it actually was.

But now, Belarus and England were having a staring competition and France had no time to be cold. It was deadly silent (if one didn't include the two red doves above them in the tree, which were incapable of reading the atmosphere) and France could only wait to see which of his lovers would explode first.

_Maybe, if I just slip away again..._ France thought but at the same time all his senses were telling him to stay put. _Just a little bit..._

A dove cooed above him.

France realised that he had a chance. He had forgotten something.

"Dears," he said after thinking for a while.

Two pairs of eyes turned, giving him their full attention once more.

France smiled a little, but so faintly the others couldn't notice.

This could work.

.

**Seaside**

**2:37 p.m.**

"Uh..." Norway managed to say.

Korea sat down on the cliff, enjoying the chilly wind on his face. "I saw this place this morning, you see. And I really, really wanted to come back."

"Oh..."

"And now I have you here too," Korea pulled Norway down to sit beside him and cuddled against his shoulder. "You're so mine."

"I don't agree to that," Norway said dryly.

Korea chuckled. "Doesn't matter. You're mine anyway. Oh yeah, that's right!" he jumped up and looked like he had made a terrible mistake.

"What?" Norway asked doubtfully.

"It's cold out here," Korea observed.

"Oh really?" Norway quipped. Korea had brought their jackets along with him but with the wind off the sea blowing straight at them, they didn't really help.

"Sorry. I'll go get something warm!" Korea ran away.

Norway stared after him. He was flattered. Korea really trusted that he wouldn't run away in the meantime? That felt kind of nice...

_Though,_ Norway gazed at the sea. _Like hell I'm going to give in to him..._

Closing his eyes he tried to summon his trolls again. He fell deep into his thoughts and projected his silent voice towards his homeland.

.

**Main conference room**

**2:45 p.m.**

"So cute. So cute. So cu~te," Poland kept repeating as he hugged Italy. "Italy~ you're so cute, you know. I could eat you. So. Totally. Cu~te..."

"Ve~?" Italy said again. He looked at Germany. "What's wrong with Poland?"

"Can't you tell?" asked the disciplinary nation. "He fell in love with you. Even forgot about Lithuania as he did."

"Egypt will surely take good care of him," Poland assured and started playing with Italy's hair. "Say, what if I give you a new hair cut? I'd make you look totally awesome."

"Umm," Italy considered.

"Sounds great," Prussia interrupted, smirking. "Accept it, Italy. You heard him, it'll be awesome."

"No one asked you," Austria noted. "Would you finally give my glasses back?"

"Come and get them," Prussia grinned at him but Austria knew what would happen if he tried.

"Okay," Italy smiled to Poland. "Sounds fun. Germany! Look! I got my own lover!"

Germany turned a little red. "I– I'm the one who told _you_ that! Anyway, we need to solve this as quickly as possible, before something... unwanted... happens."

"Already did, right West?" Prussia laughed and adjusted Austria's glasses on his nose. "You're _greedy_ and don't want to share, right?"

"S-shut up! What are you talking about? I'm speaking on behalf of every victim here!"

"Come, Italy!" Poland pulled the younger Italian brother up with him. "We'll go and invent something totally cool for you! Hey I know, let's go buy some new clothes. You'll totally like that. And I'll even pay for you, if you want! Oh yeah, let's go eat too. Gotta be some place open at this hour!"

Having said this, he dragged Italy to the door. Italy smiled and waved everyone goodbye. "I'll call and tell you how it's going! Germany! Tell Japan too, okay?"

At the door they almost collided with Romano and Seychelles who were returning from their little adventure. Romano stared at his brother.

"Hey, brother!" Italy chirped. "I'll tell you everything afterwards, okay! Ve~ you found Seychelles, brother, that's great. You're amazing, doing things like that by yourself. You're like Germany–"

Romano's face twisted. "I– I'm not like that– Hey, where are you going?"

"Poland said he would style my hair for me! Great, isn't it?" Italy told him, shining with excitement.

But Romano only looked terrified. He turned after his brother who was already a good distance away. "Your hair? What does that mean? Feli! Wait up! Wait, I say! What part of your hair? Feli!"

Poland cast an offended glance over his shoulder just before the two disappeared behind the corner. "I'm not _Spain_ for God's sake!"

"Someone called?" Spain smiled, appearing beside of Romano and Seychelles, fingers rising towards the Italian's hair curl.

"Don't you dare! Only Seychelles has the right to touch me!"

Seychelles blushed.

.

**Bath**

**2:22 p.m.**

"Are you okay?" Iceland asked as he crouched down and held out a hand to Japan, pulling him up to the edge of the pool.

"Well," Japan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Wet I am, certainly. You really had to do that, I presume?"

"Hmmm..." Kumajirou mumbled, leaning over Iceland's thigh. "Yeah."

Iceland smiled a little. "Let's get you some dry clothes."

"What?" Japan stopped drying his hair. "Oh, yes, of course. But I'm afraid I don't have anything with me here. Except my jacket."

Iceland pondered this for a while. Japan looked at him for a moment, then turned his attention back to his hair with a blush and mumbled apologies for staring. Iceland watched him run his fingers in the black hair and noticed that it was only getting messier with each nervous combing.

"Let me," he finally said and leaned forward. Japan stiffened as Iceland started getting his wet hair tufts back in order with his fingers.

"I'm... sorry," Japan said quietly and wrinkled his wet sleeve. "For your trouble..."

"It's nothing," Iceland answered. To his eyes, Japan looked a little disappointed for some reason. "Say, what if we wait here until your clothes are dry again?"

"Eh?" was all Japan managed to say before Iceland reached for his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Japan blushed furiously. "W-what are you doing?"

"Helping you get the wet clothes off?" Iceland suggested. "They'll just stick to your skin. Let's take them somewhere to dry and take a bath while waiting. You wanted that, right?"

"Um... yes uh~ that would be... nice," Japan stuttered. "But what about... um... those swimsuits?"

"Who cares?" Iceland said bluntly. "I don't think anyone is coming here."

"But–" Japan was overheating. "But I–"

"We're both males," Iceland reminded and smoothed Japan's shirt over his arm looking for a place he could put it down. He couldn't understand why Japan was so nervous. Some cultural difference again, of course.

"That's–" Japan tried to tell himself he didn't want this, but didn't succeed. "O... kay..."

"Good," Iceland answered from the opposite wall where he was hanging the shirt over a handrail. "You want me to help with your trousers or can you manage?"

Kumajirou had already gone swimming.

.

**Garden**

**2:30 p.m.**

"You see, I understand that you both have... well," France thought of an appropriate idiom. "Fallen for me."

"I love you," answered England immediately. "You can say that straight."

Belarus hissed at him and then turned to France. "I love you more than he does. He's not worth your indescribable–"

"I'm worthy of him a billion times more than you are, twat!" England spat and the two started glaring murderously at each other again.

"Now now, please loves, let me continue," France turned their attention back to himself. "You see dears, I'm not actually that keen on–"

Belarus and England stopped breathing for a moment. _Me?_

"–this running around," France finished his sentence.

His lovers breathed again. _Oh, good, so it's not me he despises,_ both of them thought.

"Just stop running then," Belarus purred. "It has been quite irritating."

"Of course he would run away from you," England growled.

France sighed. "You've been through that conversation in front of me countless times already. Couldn't you invent some new way to solve this matter?" France took a suffering expression. "I can't do this anymore. You love me right? Then you can't make me suffer like this, none of us want that. Am I not right?"

"Stop overacting, I get the point," England sighed. "Belarus, you heard him, we end this here and now. Give up."

"_You_ give up," Belarus went to France and sat in his lap, remaining between France and England. "Don't mess with me, boy."

"Get away from him..." England said so quietly France had trouble hearing him. "You play dangerous games, Miss Belarus..."

Belarus answered by hissing like a wild cat and pressing her fingers into France's shoulders so hard it hurt. She said nothing, but her actions were speaking for her.

_Merde_, France swore. "Please, you two..."

England cursed aloud and swung his fist into a nearby tree. "Belarus! Enough of this! Follow me and we'll end this! Fair and square! Only the winner... can have France."

Belarus stood up. "Whatever battle you choose, my dear rival," she spoke softly.

"Anytime, pet, but let's do this elsewhere."

"Certainly, we don't want our host to do the cleaning, yes."

"Ladies first, madam."

"I've got more balls than you have, so please be first."

"Since I can't agree to that, shall we go together?"

"Aren't you a gentleman? France, wait for me to come back."

"I'll be seeing you later, _chéri_."

"Don't be nervous. And _don't_ run away."

"The hall sounds good."

"Wait there, okay?"

When the voices disappeared, France was left gaping at an empty garden. This was _definitely_ not what he had meant. England and Belarus were a storm only looking for a place to happen. France couldn't move for a long while.

"What," he asked the red doves above him. "...have I done?"

The doves cooed and flew away.

.

Next: Denmark is happy, Svalbard has climatic problems and Egypt and Lithuania have a Conversation.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: For your information: about France's hardships "-he hadn't even noticed how chilly it actually was." in 13.2.2010 Athens had +10'C and cloudy. How windy it was I can't bring myself to remember, but I truly doubt you're interested.

I'm currently in the middle of solving a problem with the chapter 11 concerning how fanficnet deletes such things as *hearts* from the documents. Usually that wouldn't bother me much, but with this story it proves to be a real problem, so the chapter may be out late. Please bear with me.

Thanks to my ever lovely beta and the reviewers again. I hope you all enjoy the story to the very end. Yes, you too, Emzy.


	11. Turkey, Greece and Latvia

Please read this: As fanficnet deletes such things as hearts and other signs, they're replaced by _"italic_". There is only one in this part, but there will be more later and they're mainly used in Egypt's speech. If you however want to see them, please read this part in LiveJournal: www(dot)communitydot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)hetalia(slash)9529030(dot)html

* * *

**Main conference room**

**3:00 p.m.**

Canada stood up. "Greece, I uh... I'll go out for a moment."

Greece nodded. He shot a quick glance at Turkey in the corner and gave Canada a questioning look.

"And him?"

Canada blushed a bit as he started for the door. "Please cheer him up if you can."

Greece frowned and forcefully pushed down the rejection welling up inside him. "...Right..."

.

**Unknown location (somewhere high)**

**Unknown time**

"Egypt?"

"?"

"A... are you okay?"

Nod.

"Hey, you really didn't have to do that. I mean... I understand that you want to protect me and all, but that was unnecessary."

"..."

"And you got yourself all tired like that."

"..."

"Really! I told you not to carry me up seven staircases! That's ridiculous!"

"?~"

"Don't give me that look, I– oh dear, you're worse than Poland!"

"O_o!"

"I mean in your affection to me..."

"..."

"What?"

"_Heart~_"

"Hhh~ yes yes..."

.

**Main conference room**

**3:01 p.m.**

Turkey could feel his heart stop beating.

Canada was leaving. He really was.

Turkey stumbled up, turned around and met Canada's eyes. He struggled to say something intelligent or even ask where Canada was going, but didn't succeed. Canada had him dazed and confused. Turkey took a step forward and raised a hand, trying to say something. Anything!

Canada was faster. He winced a little and looked away. "P... please stay here."

Turkey gaped. When he regained the use of his vocal cords he managed to stutter. "W... w-what?" but Canada had already turned away and hurried out. The door was shut.

Turkey stared at the closed door, wondering what to do. He didn't want to disobey. But he didn't want to be left alone either. Where did Canada go? Why did he go?

_Don't leave me here,_ Turkey thought as he slowly huddled into his already familiar corner and closed his eyes. Should he go after Canada? He didn't _want_ to do anything by force! But...then Canada would go away and Turkey didn't want that either and... _fuck! Too difficult! Why do you run away from me, when I just want to hold you near? And I even stood up against America for you! And I would do that again! What should I do to get your attention? Of course I could just act like with everyone I have played with but... this is just so different from everything before and... oh... Shit, I'm not good in this stuff!_

"Turkey."

Turkey didn't even wince when Greece spoke.

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Is that your idea of 'cheering me up'?" Turkey sniffed and bit his lip when the pain in his mutilated nose spiked. It was bleeding again. He growled a simple response. "Just, shut up..."

Greece huffed and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Estonia asked when Greece didn't return to his seat.

"Just going to handle some _little_ things that should have been done already," Greece answered and walked to the small preparation room. Eros had better follow...

.

**Main conference room**

**3:05 p.m.**

Denmark was happy.

Very happy. And proud. Maybe he also felt a little bit of malicious pleasure.

Sweden was kissing him again. Denmark smiled against his lips. He had already given up getting Sweden off his lap. Actually he liked it much better this way. It was nice to think Sweden agreed so easily too. But what really made him happy (and a little malicious) was that it seemed he was the only one to have a truly pleasant partner, who didn't wreck anything, cause grey hairs to sprout or try to kidnap him.

No, he could just sit here and Sweden was his. Cool?

Denmark smiled as they parted from the kiss and ran his fingers down Sweden's neck. "Yeah," he answered his own question.

Sweden frowned, clasping Denmark's arms tightly. "Whuh?"

Denmark chuckled and licked his lips, pulling Sweden closer again. "Nothing. You just taste good."

.

**Seaside**

**2:54 p.m.**

Norway snapped out of his thoughts when a blanket was thrown over his shoulders.

"Here ya go," Korea smiled and wrapped it around Norway protectively. "Now you're warm, ain't you? Sorry I took so long."

Norway didn't say anything at first, just clutched the warm blanket around him. _Why didn't I run away? It was a good chance... And those damn trolls still aren't answering._

"Are you okay, Norway?" Korea asked, flopping down next to him. "You aren't complaining."

"Just thinking," Norway answered dryly, still trying to think of a good reason why he _didn't_ run away.

Korea smiled and pulled his knees up to his chest. They sat there a while on a cliff in the cool sea wind without saying anything.

Norway looked at Korea shivering beside him. "What about you?"

"What?" Korea asked enthusiastically. _Norway started a conversation! Yay~!_

"Aren't you cold?" Norway elaborated and watched Korea's hair waving in the wind.

For a moment Korea looked surprised, but then he smiled and gave Norway the thumbs-up. "I'm alright. I invented cold."

"Why gee, thanks..." Norway shrugged. Then he glared at Korea who was shivering beside him in the chilly gusts of wind. He sighed and raised a corner of the blanket. "Come here, idiot. You'll get yourself sick."

Korea was positively glowing with happiness as he wiggled against Norway to warm himself up.

"You're so cute–"

"Shut up or I kick you out. Next time, bring two."

"There'll be a next time?" Korea asked eyes sparkling.

Norway didn't answer. For a moment it was quiet again. Then Norway frowned. Something was purring. And it wasn't him–no for God's sake!−or Korea.

Glancing up he saw Svalbard and Korea's spirit hair flirting with each other between their 'masters'. Korea's little tuft of hair was just giving a kiss to Svalbard, who turned burning red. The silly hair curl had the gall to smile even wider as the hairs tangled together lovingly, and Norway could have sworn he saw a little heart floating up to the sky. Norway wasn't sure if that all heating up would be good for Svalbard's climate but since the archipelago itself didn't seem to mind...

He turned his gaze back to the sea and decided he hadn't seen that. _Am I the only one in here who finds this situation awkward?_

.

**Preparation room**

**3:10 p.m.**

"I don't care, Eros, just snap him out of it," Greece demanded emphatically. He hoped this stress would make the god listen to him.

Eros crossed his arms in the negative. "I already said I can't, Grecia. I don't have any 'reverse arrows'; I sold them to Athene back in the 1300's."

"Then just– wait, Athene?"

"Yeah."

"Why, what does she do with them?"

"I don't know. I got a fair price so I didn't bother to ask. You can call her of course."

"No. I don't want to know," then Greece glared at the god again. "But we are not talking about her; we're talking about you getting Turkey out of my conference room corner."

The god shook his head. "I already said I can't reverse it. Besides, I thought you would be happy that your rival is out of your way for a while."

"Am I happy when _Turkey_ is growing _mushrooms_ on _my_ territory? No."

"There were mushrooms?"

"Don't get fixated on that. Anyway, reverse it."

"Can't."

"Then shoot him with another arrow and make him fall in love with some else," Greece suggested.

Eros turned pale. "I can't do _that!_ Aphrodite would kill me!"

"Tell her I told you to?" Greece shrugged and already turned to leave.

"That won't work; she listens to you even less than me!"

"Whoa, great– wait you're doing it on _purpose?_"

"Greece?" the door opened and Greece froze. "Is everything alright?" Germany asked.

Greece had turned his back on the door. "Yes, nothing... is wrong," he said fighting against the desire to order the god, who'd just fled through the open door, back to finish their discussion. Eros had left him a message hanging in the air. Something like "it's all for you" but the god had been in a hurry so it wasn't easy to read.

"Who were you talking to?" Germany asked.

Greece raised his cell phone.

Russia appeared behind the Central European nation. "Chatting with your fairies, da?"

Greece sighed. "I don't have any. But oh _cat,_ I wish I had some..."

.

**Main conference room**

**3:18 p.m.**'

"Watch your step," Finland advised with a smile as Liechtenstein hopped down from the table, supporting herself with Finland's offered hand. Ever since Liechtenstein had first protected Finland from her brother's vengeance they had remained seated on the table, since the girl seemed to treasure it as the first place she had touched her love. Finally, Finland had been able to assure her that he wouldn't disappear if they climbed down for a while.

"Thank you," Liechtenstein answered quietly, blushing again.

Finland smiled kindly but it faltered when he sensed Switzerland's malicious aura emitting from close behind him. Liechtenstein didn't notice, she had closed her eyes and was taking a deep breath to gather her courage to hold Finland's hand.

Austria gave a small dignified chuckle. "You don't have to be so tense, Switzerland, Finland is not an idiot."

"That's what's bothering me," Switzerland gritted his teeth. "If it was some vulgar idiot I'd have a reason to get Liechtenstein off him."

"Switzerland," Finland tried to calm him down once again. "I already promised I won't let anything unwanted happen."

"Something already did." Germany gave a half smile. "Isn't that right, Switzerland?"

Switzerland gritted his teeth louder for a while and then sighed, slumping into Iceland's abandoned chair. "This isn't happening..."

"Worry not, Switzerland," America said heroically. "Once I get my super-plan in action, all worries are bound to disappear!"

"I'll help."

"Thanks, Russia."

"But you'll _pay_ it back, da?"

"Of course! A hero always pays his debts!"

Russia chuckled and Estonia had a Bad Feeling About This™.

"I can't wait to see who falls for whom next," Russia clapped his hands together. "By the way, where has little Latvia gone?"

Estonia gave him a weary sigh. "About time you notice he isn't here," he pointed to the other end of the table. "He's there."

"Where?"

"Here," Cuba pointed at his feet. "Been here for hours already, this lil' one."

Latvia was sitting on the floor and cuddling against Cuba's legs under the table. Russia tilted his head and came closer.

"Latvia?" he asked, poking the small nation. Latvia gave a little shriek as his inner peace was disturbed and started shaking.

"W-what?" he asked and tried to disappear behind Cuba.

"What are you doing?" Russia poked his nose closer.

"Didn't you even notice he fell in love with Cuba?" Estonia asked.

"Eh? When did that happen?"

"Around the same time as Puffin and China."

"_What?_" Many voices echoed around the table.

"I didn't notice." Taiwan tilted her head.

"I didn't notice either." America frowned.

"I did," Hong Kong noted.

Greece frowned. Could _that_ have been the 'extra hard' part Eros had been talking about?

"There there, stop shaking, kid," Cuba patted Latvia's head and the Baltic made one last wince before leaning his head towards the caress. "See, better this way, ain't it?"

Latvia nodded. "Yeah..."

America frowned. "Don't ruin him."

Cuba sent him a glare. "Why would I? He's cute."

"Or teach him something unnecessary." America was starting to run worst case scenarios through his mind.

"Like what?"

"Like ******," Russia suggested with a smile. "That'd be fun."

Hungary blushed, eyes wide.

America blushed as well (actually many of the remaining assembled nations did). "I... wasn't talking about that..."

Cuba sent Russia a glare too. "I'm not Netherlands!"

"Oi!"

Belgium started laughing. She was silenced quickly by some sudden noise and a moment later, to their surprise, France climbed in through the same window he'd disappeared through in the morning. He looked tired, defeated, and absentminded.

"Well, this is surprise." Germany rubbed his chin. "What happened to England and Belarus?"

France grunted something indecipherable and proceeded to his host, who looked surprisingly calm. France stared at nothing a little to the left of Greece's head and lifted a hand to his shoulder.

"Do you have any wine?"

.

In the next episode: Iceland provides fanservice, some poor Greeks are harassed again, and Finland is so very dead.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: It's official. I _hate _lj-cuts.

"People growing mushrooms when they're depressed": this is actually a reference to Ouran High School Host Club, but is found from other media as well.

Thanks for the lonely review in the last part. =) Also, I kinda want to apoligise to all fans of Netherlands.


	12. Lithuania, Russia and Liechtenstein

Please read this: As fanficnet still deletes such things as hearts and other signs, they're replaced by _"italic_". Again, if you want to see these signs and in this part also the changes in font size, please read this in LiveJournal: http:(double slash)community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)hetalia(slash)9596755(dot)html

**

* * *

Some unfortunate clothing store**

**3:30 p.m.**

"What about this one?" Poland asked and held up a dress. "I think it'd like, blow the audience away. If we had one, of course."

Italy pondered, fingering the lace. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Just think about it! It'll be cool on you! And I'll wear one too so you're not alone or anything, oh no," Poland spoke fast as he observed the dress carefully. "And I totally wanna see you in this."

"Ve~" Italy smiled and took the dress. "Okay. I'll try it on. But what will you wear, Poland?"

Poland gave a wide and cunning smile and pulled out his secret weapon. "This!"

"Ve~ that must be heavy."

"It's totally worth it! Just look at this design, it's like... majorly awesome!" Poland started to fantasise. "Just think of the two of us in these, in some five star restaurant..."

Italy waved his hands in excitement. "Ve~ Poland, that sounds fun! Let's try them on!"

"Yeah, let's use the same fitting room, so we can help each other."

When they were gone, the shop owner _stared_ after them.

.

**Main conference room**

**3:42 p.m.**

"That really is worrying." Germany frowned and shook his head. "Too much has happened today. I can't keep up anymore..."

"It's your fault for not letting me use the table," America noted, sulking. "If something happens to England now, I'll blame it on you."

Estonia scratched his head. "Now not only have Ukraine, Korea, Norway, Lithuania and Egypt disappeared without a trace but England and Belarus are gone _too?_"

"By the way where _is_ Ukraine?"

"France, why didn't you look _where_ they went so we could have gone after them?" Austria sighed. "Now no one knows where to look."

"Njah, don't blame it on France," Denmark defended the Frenchman. "Having lovers like that is quite challenging."

Finland smiled. "Sweden is shy and peaceful enough that you shouldn't have any problems."

"Yeah, but I have spent much time with Norway. I'll have to ask Korea how he manages to keep him so silent," Denmark thought aloud.

Sweden startled when he heard Denmark talking about someone else.

"Don't worry, Sve, you're my only true love of course," Denmark grinned and ruffled Sweden's hair.

"Finland, you don't have such a problematic partner either," Hungary smiled.

"Yeah, but she has a bodyguard," Finland pointed at Switzerland who was standing behind him, gun at the ready. Liechtenstein was sitting comfortably in Finland's lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

"But we are talking about England and Belarus now," Germany returned the conversation to the previous topic. "And we should decide what we can do to stop them. Greece, do you happen to know anything? Have you sensed any explosions close by or something?"

Greece shook his head. Germany sighed. France sipped his wine and sighed too.

"Hang in there," Hong Kong patted France's shoulder.

"You want a cookie?" asked China, leaning forward and offering one. "I have twenty."

Puffin objected by snatching the cookie away before France could have it. China opened his mouth to scold the bird but Puffin just stuck the cookie in his open mouth. China coughed a little in surprise and stared at the bird, cookie in his mouth. Puffin pecked his nose once to show she didn't appreciate cheating. China blinked and startled an inch backwards.

Taiwan chuckled. "Cute…"

Puffin looked China in the eyes and then hid her beak in China's armpit. China was focusing only on her for the first time in the whole afternoon, instead of thinking bleak, night-marish thoughts with his face pressed to the table. The whole attention of an immortal nation was a bit much for a little bird to handle. So she burrowed deeper into China's clothes. Were her feathers in order? Was her beak shiny? She was so embarrassed.

.

**Bath**

**3:45 p.m.**

Japan stared. He could feel his somewhat settled blush firing up again. Kumajirou sat beside him and tilted his head.

Iceland ran a hand through his hair and then let the water just run down his body.

"That really was refreshing," he noted. "It wasn't a bad idea at all."

"A..." Japan managed to say as he tried to make himself look elsewhere.

Iceland looked at him over his shoulder. Water was dripping from his wet hair. "I wonder if your clothes are dry."

"Uh... yes, let us hope they... are," Japan answered and resumed drying himself up with the towel, trying to hide his blush.

Iceland shut off the shower and ruffled his hair. Then he walked to his own towel and waved it over his shoulders.

Kumajirou plodded over to Iceland and pawed his leg gently. "Hug?"

Iceland lifted him and started drying his ears with one end of the towel. "You're heavy. How does Canada carry you around all the time?"

"Who?"

"Forget it."

Japan stopped what he was doing to look at the two. Iceland dried the bear halfway decently and then let him down, leaving the towel with Canada's pet so he could continue drying himself. Iceland took another towel and started drying himself properly.

Iceland looked at his companion. "What?"

"Umm..." Japan stepped a little closer, blushing furiously again. "I..."

"Maybe you were in the water too long. Let's have a drink when we're ready," Iceland suggested and started drying off his hair. After a moment he stopped and looked at Japan who was holding the corner of his towel.

"What?" he asked again.

Japan looked away and tried to stop shivering and bring himself to say what he wanted. Finally he opened his mouth and managed to squeak. "Hug...?"

Iceland stared at him for a while, quite calmly. Then he frowned and turned to his advisor with a questioning expression.

Kumajirou nodded.

.

**Main conference room**

**3:55 p.m.**

Greece raised a hand to his eyes. "Eros..." he mumbled from the corner of his mouth.

The god waved his hand dismissively. "Okay, _maybe_ I miscalculated a bit, but it's not that bad. You just continue sleeping, Grecia."

Greece closed his eyes. _I wish I __**could**__!_

"Why me?" Finland asked no one in particular. "First Switzerland and now _Russia!_"

"Worry not, Finland." America struck his heroic pose. "I'll protect you!"

"Why, thanks... America, you're destroying my foreign policy!"

Russia smiled and clutched Finland's shoulder so hard that the smaller nation winced. "What makes you think that way, little Finland?"

America pulled Finland away from Russia. "I'll repair it for you. How much you need?"

"It's not about the money, it's about my 1,300 kilometres of land border with Russia!" Finland tried to explain. Russia seemed ready to start a new World War. With him.

"Then I'll conquer Russia for you," America suggested. "I'll make you the biggest country in the whole world!"

"Oh dear God no..." Finland mumbled as America hugged him protectively.

"America," Russia's fingers twisted but he didn't let his smile fall. "You don't mean that, right?"

"A hero always means what he says," America swaggered. "I can't tell a lie. Not to a man I truly admire. You, Russia," he pointed at Russia's chest, looking assertive. "Stay away from Finland."

Russia let out a little laugh.

.*** *** ***

Liechtenstein struggled to free herself. "Brother, please, I can't leave him."

"No way!" Switzerland answered and pulled the girl after him down the corridor. "When it was silent (and he didn't try touch you) it was somehow not unacceptable, but just now, it became dangerous. You're not going stay and be involved."

"But brother please–"

"A no is a _no!_"

.

**Somewhere**

**Between 3:00 and 4:00 p.m.**

Egypt regarded Lithuania as he stared out of the window. There was one thing that had been bothering him for a while. After weighing the pros and cons, Egypt leaned closer and made Lithuania startle as he pressed his palm to his stomach.

"What?" Lithuania asked and turned away from the window.

"?"

"I'm not hungry."

"..."

"...Okay, maybe a little..."

"...~"

"Okay, okay, I am!"'

Egypt smiled and stood up, pulling Lithuania with him. With his eyes, he asked Lithuania if he wanted to go to eat something.

Lithuania scratched his head, trying to keep up with his silent companion. "You want to go eat?" he confirmed.

Egypt nodded and leaned closer, eager to hear the answer. Lithuania was surprised at how easy it was to understand him after all.

"Well... I don't have anything against it."

Egypt smiled more widely, closing his eyes. Lithuania felt a somewhat soft spot for the other nation grow inside him.

"You act like a mother, Egypt," he said and returned the smile cautiously. "How did you notice I was hungry?"

"_Heart_"

"Eh... that's right, of course." _That doesn't explain a thing, hey..._

Egypt took Lithuania's hand in his own gently and raised them between them.

Lithuania sighed a little but smiled. "Yes, we'll go," he pressed a little kiss to Egypt's cheek. "Thank you for caring."

Egypt stared at him. Lithuania frowned.

"At least try to look like I just kissed you."

Egypt let a little colour flood his cheeks, but otherwise his face didn't show any major changes from his usual expression.

Lithuania was bothered. "Umm... you don't have to try if you don't feel like it. Not just because I asked. Really."

"..."

"What now?"

Egypt leaned forward and returned the favour by pressing a kiss to Lithuania's cheek.

"_Heartheart_~"

"Did you double that just now?" Lithuania asked warily, blushing.

"_Note_~"

.

**Main conference room**

**4:00 p.m.**

"I can't believe this is happening," Finland leaned on the table and covered his eyes.

America was standing in front of him, looking complacent as he stared down Russia. "I don't know what happened, but that was easy. I must be in tiptop shape."

"America." Estonia was lost for words. "That was cruel. And _absolutely_ unsophisticated."

"Definitely," Austria shook his head. "You could even _try_ thinking for once..."

America gave them both a quick look. "What does it matter as long as my hero is safe? Right Finland?" he turned around smiling. The edge of the table was empty and for a moment America just blinked and stared. Then he noticed where his love had gone and let out a panicked yelp.

Finland crouched down in front of Russia, who sat beside Turkey in the corner, hugging his knees and looking so depressed it was almost cute.

"Russia?" Finland tried, gesturing with his hands all the time. "Russia, it's okay. He didn't mean that... um~ remember what Greece said? It's a new kind of virus, surely. So... it'll heal. Really, it will. Believe me this once? I know it must be new for you but you could try. Just _this_ once, okay? And uh~ I know what he said was terrible and you must take it very personally, but uh... I know that deep down he doesn't mean that. Surely he still likes you, Russia. I guarantee that. And~... I'll do my best to turn him normal too, if you want. Really, I think you two are... uh... um... you make a really good pair!... or something like that... Anyway, just... don't be so depressed, Russia, it'll be okay. Okay?"

Russia sniffed and held Finland's sleeve between his fingers. "Really?"

"Yeah! It'll go back to normal in no time! Maybe... Come on, you can take that! You've experienced things much crueller than that- _Eh?_"

Russia had reached for his collar and together they rose up. Russia looked Finland in the face with a wide-eyed smile. "You did that to him…"

"What? _Me?_"

"You infected him, right?"

"Where do you get that logic?"

Russia brought Finland very close to his face, so that they were almost nose to nose, and smiled madly, violently. "Are you _planning_ something again, little one?"

Finland stared at him, wondering what trigger he had pulled to make Russia turn like this. "I... I haven't done anything!"

"Yada yada," Russia purred, licking his lips bestially. They were so close their noses were touching.

Finland was about to complain about the way he was currently being treated but he could only yelp as he was suddenly pulled backwards, away from Russia, by America and pulled into the super-nation's unrelenting embrace.

"I told you to stay away from him, Russia," America growled.

"Stay out of this, America," Russia purred to him letting something violet leak into the tense atmosphere. "I'm doing this for you, and only you."

"Come near him again and I stop playing nice, Russia!" America hid Finland behind his back.

"You have been _nice_ until now?" Spain asked but America ignored him and continued.

"I warn you, Russia! I–"

"That's right!" a new voice joined them and the speaker hopped between Russia and America. "Do something to him and it's a war."

Russia's aura faltered and he stared.

So did America.

So did Finland.

Switzerland flopped down against the open door and reached desperately for his sister. "Liechten..."

"See, it's fun," Eros said to Greece and stretched luxuriously.

Greece leaned to his palms. "Yeah... hell... why don't you just... go home to your wife?"

.

**Another unfortunate clothing store**

**4:00 p.m.**

"What about this one?" Poland opened the fitting room door.

"Wa~ it looks good!" Italy stood up to look closer at the dress. "It's better than that other one. You'll take it?"

"Maybe," Poland twirled, letting the hem swing. "But I must be at my very best when we go to eat. I can't like, let anyone think I'm disrespectful or something. You like this one, Italy?"

"Very very much!" Italy cheered and fingered the hem. "It really suits you. But I didn't know it was so difficult to buy a dress."

"Of course it is!" Poland hugged Italy's shoulders tightly and pointed into the distance. Italy's eyes followed his hand and Poland explained. "It's an adventure full of dangers and things that can go wrong. Everything contains laughter and tears and anything can happen. Don't believe your eyes, for they deceive you and let you down. You need everything you've got: cleverness, dexterity, hearing, sure-footedness, anything! And you can't surrender! No, it's out of the question... You can't let your guard down even for a second! If you do you may lose your chance forever. Sometimes you even have to fight... rivals snarling as they pounce upon the nearest shop assistant. It's an exciting story about fighting for things that are important to you and your hardships of getting to your true love. And it's up to you is it a happy ending for nothing can be done again..."

Italy shivered. "I don't know if I like shopping, Poland," he hugged himself and his eyes faltered from the scary distance (actually a wall) Poland's hand was indicating. "It sounds so scary..."

"Don't worry, Italy," Poland let his stance fall and squeezed Italy's shoulder to encourage him. "I'll be here for you. Now help me to get this thing off so I can buy it."

Italy followed as Poland pulled him into the fitting room and slammed the door shut. The shop assistant's face was twitching and he stared at the space where his customers had just stood. His colleague sidled up to him.

"Sure is lively today, isn't it?" The young woman smiled towards the fitting rooms.

"...Whatever; as long as I'm getting paid for this..."

.

**Main conference room**

**4:11 p.m.**

Eros leaned on the back of Greece's chair and partially followed the situation going on at the door. He was trimming his bow for a new job. This was really fun; Eros was fully enjoying his job. He couldn't understand why Greece didn't notice how ideal it was.

The god smiled and turned to point the arrow at his target. He decided to play a hunter going after a very timid animal. He moved slowly and waited for just the right moment. When it came, he smiled as he let go of the arrow.

Then he stopped smiling and frowned.

Again something had come between his arrow and the target.

Something... something...

What is that thing?

"Greece?" the god bent to whisper into his beloved nation's ear. He pointed. "What is that creature?"

Greece followed his finger. "That?" he asked quietly. "Why do you want to..." Greece paused. "Oh no you didn't, Eros..."

The god played with his bowstring and looked in the general direction of the ceiling. "Kinda~. So what is it?"

"Haven't you ever seen a koala before?"

"Koala?"

"Yes. That's a koala."

.

Next: Germany facepalms, Australia is flattered and somebody finally needs to make a list of this madness.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: "...Whatever; as long as I'm getting paid for this..." is again one of my favourite lines. "Why don't you just... go home to your wife?" is another one. Thank you for all wonderful eight reviews for last part, I truly appreciate it. I'm especially happy for those who share my admiration for Norway/Korea and Egypt/Lithuania. =)

**ficfan3484**: Thank you for ever faithfully reviewing every single part. As to why the trolls aren't coming: maybe we'll find out *evil grin*

**Tantei S**: Really? They do sound like they work? That makes me happy, thank you ,')

**Doxygrl101**: Both of them are used. I put Athene because I'm more familiar with it.

And finally, the thing that really made me smile:

**natcat5**: "Iceland provides fanservice? UPDATE SOON." Thanks. I cracked up so loud...

Thanks for everything, also to you Emzy. The story goes on for a while still and I hope at least most of you will to follow it through to the end.


	13. America, Australia and Netherlands

**Main conference room**

**4:12 p.m.**

"I'll help you, Liechtenstein!" America announced. "Together we'll be unstoppable!"

"Yes, America," Liechtenstein smiled. "And together we'll protect Finland, right?"

"Okay, you'll take the west border and I'll take the east," America planned as he clung to Finland's left hand.

"What about north and south?" the girl asked, hanging onto the right.

"Isn't there just sea?"

"Norway is my northern neighbour," Finland sighed.

"Really? Oh, well... Then it's not a problem," America grinned. "Korea will keep him busy."

"And even if Korea didn't do that, Norway wouldn't care," Denmark noted, waving to Finland happily from the floor.

Finland frowned. "Thanks, Denmark. That really helped."

"My pleasure, Fin!"

"My dear friend, when we're through with this, I'll kick your ass."

Sweden twitched and moved between Finland and Denmark, thought they were almost at the opposite ends of the hall.

Denmark laughed. "You can't. It seems I have a bodyguard."

"Well I have America," Finland nodded to his left since his both hands were taken captive.

"You have me too," Liechtenstein reminded emphatically and pulled Finland's hand a little to get his attention.

Finland gave her a fresh smile. "Of course you too. I couldn't forget."

"So say, Liechtenstein," America glanced at the girl and she came closer until they were practically touching noses in front of Finland's chest. "What is Finland to you? Kind of a big brother?"

Liechtenstein made a meditative sound. "Not a brother, I have one already."

"So he's a big sister, then," America nodded.

"Don't change my gender!" Finland snapped.

Liechtenstein nodded. "That's okay."

"Hey!" Finland objected.

America leaned even closer to Liechtenstein. "So what should we do with our big sister today?"

Liechtenstein nodded again. "It must be something very entertaining."

"I don't wanna hear this conversation," Finland said to the ceiling.

Liechtenstein and America turned their attention to him.

"Oh, you want it to be a secret?" Liechtenstein asked in surprise.

"Great!" America crowed. "Then you can wait until we arrange an evening you won't forget! Come Liechtenstein! Let's escort our dear sister somewhere he can relax while we make the preparations!"

"Let's do that," Liechtenstein smiled.

"I couldn't wait here?" Finland asked warily.

"Oh no!" America objected. "This place is too commonplace for a hero like you, sister!"

"I'm not a _sister!_"

"Then mother?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Even worse! Wouldn't _friend_ be good enough?"

His two 'lovers' considered this for a while. Then they looked at each other for a moment and nodded like they had shared some stream of consciousness and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They took Finland in tow.

"Sister," they announced aloud and dragged Finland out of the room, ignoring his quite vocal objections.

Russia and Switzerland were left standing at the door as the three disappeared into the corridor.

"This. Isn't. Happening," Switzerland hugged his gun. "This... isn't..." he drifted off into silence.

Russia's face was twitching but he didn't look that murderous anymore. "He... They... ignored me. Just like that... They ignored... _me?_"

"Don't be sad, Russia." Someone patted his shoulder. Russia turned to look at a smiling Aussie behind him. "It's more fun smiling. Ain't that right?"

Germany raised a hand to his eyes. Austria sighed. Hungary giggled.

Prussia threw a tantrum. "Unfair! Now even _Russia's_ got one! I want to have a lover too!" he turned to Austria and gripped his shoulders. "Austria–"

"_No!_" Austria slapped Prussia's forehead. Hard. "Get off."

Then he stole his glasses back while Prussia recovered, frowning at the fingerprints on the lenses.

"Hungary, please stop laughing, this is not funny."

.

**Some unfortunate restaurant**

**4:and-then-some p.m.**

Lithuania leaned back and sighed contentedly. "It's always nice to have your stomach satisfied. Right?"

Egypt nodded and stuffed yet another little fish in his mouth.

"Thank you for dinner. You paid and all," Lithuania scratched his head. "That's very kind."

Egypt smiled a little. He was happy when Lithuania was. He ate another fish.

When Lithuania opened his mouth again to continue their… _conversation_ they were disturbed.

"Hello there, misters," said one of the men who had stopped beside them.

Egypt stopped his hand halfway putting a new fish in his mouth and he tilted his head questioningly. Lithuania frowned. "What might be the–"

The man leaned on the back of Lithuania's chair and gently set a hand down on his shoulder as if they were old friends. "Mind if we join you, hottie?"

Egypt frowned.

.

**Main conference room**

**4:27 p.m.**

Australia tried to explain. "You don't need America, Russia. See, I'm not exactly a _hero_ or anything, but I have other things much _more_ than America has," he stretched his hands out for Russia and smiled wide. "C'mon, if you like superpowers that much better, I'll become one for you."

Russia let out an interested sound and tilted his head innocently.

Spain tilted his head too. "Does Australia know what he's doing?" he turned to France. "You should know, _oh_ country of love."

"Hmm," France observed the situation with knitted eyebrows.

Australia stretched his hands even more, encouraging Russia to hold them. "Here, sweetie, if you like America that much, I'll become a new America for you," Australia showed Russia a thumbs-up.

"He definitely doesn't," France decided.

"Australia," Germany warned. "Watch what you're promising."

"An America that's not going to leave you behind for some Nordic." The Australian closed his eyes and grinned.

"I don't think he's listening." Spain smiled.

Russia smiled as well and chuckled. "Sounds fair."

As he moved to take Australia's hand, however, someone else made it there before him. Russia winced and startled backwards, holding his bleeding finger.

"What?" Australia yelped and stared at his koala as it hung off his left hand glaring furiously at Russia. "Dundee! What are yo–hnngnhh~"

His koala latched itself over his face, preventing him from continuing...and breathing. Australia struggled for a while to get it off him, finally found the koala's sides and pulled the animal off, gasping for air.

"–u doing?" Australia ended his sentence. "What's with you all of a sudden, hey?"

The answer he got was a quick bite on his nose. Australia winced and scowled. "Hey, that's the third time this week! I'll have to change a band-aid because of you. What was it for this time, what? And don't try to beg for yummies, I _did_ feed you in the morning!"

To his surprise however, the koala wriggled to get closer again and pressed his forepaws gently to Australia's bleeding nose. Australia closed his eyes in surprise. It would have been a cute and caring gesture, but…

"Dundee," Australia started. "Claws off my eyes."

The koala obeyed and Australia blinked his eyes to see again. "Lookey, it's nice that you care –for once– but let me be with Russia now, okay?"

Russia took his bleeding finger out of his mouth. "Okay now? Or are you **leaving me** too?"

"Never!" Australia hurried to answer and transferred Dundee to his shoulders. "Come here, Russie, I'll make you feel better."

Russia smiled. "Good boy."

"Ain't I?" Australia grinned. "For you, love."

Russia chuckled and sidled closer, looking ready to think Australia was his new America. This plan was cut short by Dundee again as the koala pounced on Russia from Australia's shoulders. Russia shrieked and stumbled backwards with Dundee latched onto his head. He stumbled over Turkey behind him and fell over the Mediterranean, landing unceremoniously on his back, koala still on his face.

"Dundee!" Australia objected. "Really, what's with you?"

"Don't pull me into this!" Turkey objected as well and pushed Russia's leg off his neck.

"To me it seems," Estonia began and Australia whirled around to hear his theory. "That Dundee is in love with you."

Australia blinked at this sudden suggestion, clearly not getting the point.

Estonia nodded to strengthen his argument and continued. "And he considers Russia a rival."

"Oh I see," Netherlands realised. "So it's kinda like two males during mating season fighting over the attention of a female, right?"

Estonia nodded. "Correct. Except in this case all the participants are males. Or," he gave Australia an inquiring look. "I've always considered your koala is a male?"

But Australia wasn't listening. His eyes were locked on Dundee and Russia who were having a brawl on the floor. For some odd reason, Dundee seemed to have the upper paw.

Australia was blushing heavily. "I… I'm so… flattered…"

"Cool it!" Turkey shrieked to the fighters and grabbed them both by the neck, dragged the surprised nation and the furious koala to the open window and tossed them outside. "If you want to duel, don't do it on, in front of, or _anywhere near me!_ Australia! Take care of your brutish lovers yourself!" he pointed after the two.

Australia didn't even look at Turkey but leapt out of the window after Russia and Dundee to see what would happen. And he _was_ eager to see what had made Turkey use word "brutish". Turkey slammed the window shut behind him so hard that the glass panels shook and groaned.

Greece frowned. "Turkey. Don't break my windows."

"Well," Belgium said with a smile. "It's nice to see something finally made him stop sulking."

"Look again; it just got worse." Prussia pointed to the corner where Turkey was, again, sulking under a dark cloud like he had never moved. "You need something more awesome to get his mood better."

"Like Canada?" Spain asked, giggling. This whole thing was more fun than he had ever thought possible.

"Yeah, like Canada," Prussia snickered.

.

**Some not-so-unfortunate Café**

**4:27 p.m.**

"How long do you want to sit here?" Iceland asked, raising his eyebrows.

Japan blushed and scrambled quickly for an appropriate answer. "Just a little longer. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not really," Iceland answered and took a new cookie from the plate.

Japan inwardly sighed with relief. He wanted to have Iceland here with him. It was a peaceful and comfortable café, not too crowded or noisy and the cookies were pretty good. They had needed some time to assure the owner that the words 'polar bear' and 'harmless' could occur in the same sentence, but now Kumajirou was courteously sitting beside Iceland, sniffing an apple and wondering if it was edible.

Japan wanted to stay in this place as long as it didn't seem strange. He liked the way Iceland snapped a cookie in two before starting to eat it. He liked how he calmly sat opposite him, gazing absentmindedly out of the window while cookie crumbs fell on his collar. Actually, Japan liked everything about the situation. Not to mention he had been feeling a little hungry and Iceland had even paid for their food after Kumajirou suggested it. Japan felt he owed so much to the bear right now. Iceland had bluntly, but gently, followed every instruction the bear had given and Japan needed to think way back in time to remember another moment when he had felt this good.

Japan closed his eyes and enjoyed the floating, warm feeling in his chest. So much had happened. Iceland had hugged him. Hugged him even when they were–

Japan felt himself start to blush again and he took a deep breath before continuing to list everything good that had happened to him today. Iceland had _kissed_ him (though only once), they had taken a bath, swimming and talking for hours and Japan had even seen–

At this point in his thought process, Japan's face exploded into a fierce red and he hid it in his hands. He bent his knees closer, looking for both mental support, as his face was burning and heart pounding, and physical support, since he needed something to hide his blushing from Iceland.

"Are you okay?" Iceland asked, putting his cookie down.

"Yes," Japan answered with a quiet high-pitched voice. "Never been better."

"Oh," Iceland observed him for a while and then glanced at Kumajirou who had given up eating the apple and was now gesturing to instruct Iceland again. Iceland copied the bear's movements and leant over the table to pat Japan's head and ruffle his hair. "Then it's okay."

Japan shivered as the warm feeling in his chest lit up once more. _I like this café;_ he thought silently and enjoyed the weight of Iceland's palm on his head. _I like this place. And this day in general... ...and Iceland._

.

**Main conference room**

**4:42 p.m.**

"Greece?" Netherlands asked. "Do you have a list with all our names on it?"

Greece jerked out of his doze. "What? Well yes, I do."

"Pass it." Netherlands held out a hand and wiggled his fingers.

Greece searched through his papers for a while and then passed the right one to Germany, who handed it over to Belgium, who gave it to her brother.

"What do you need it for?" the girl inquired, leaning closer.

"I'll make a memo of just who fell for who and when," Netherlands answered and pulled out a pen. "Hey cool, there's a picture of everyone too. So first was Belarus," he pressed the tip of the pen on the woman's picture.

"Yeah." Belgium brought her chair closer to see the paper better. "And soon after was England," she chuckled. "I remember the first expression when Belarus confessed her love. Oh poor France."

France sighed. "Can you skip that part?"

Netherlands laughed. "Right, you've still got problems with them." He drew some lines on the paper. "Okay, so the next one was..."

"Sweden!" Denmark announced and gave his lover a little kiss to mark his words. "My sweet Sve fell for me."

Sweden frowned. "I'v 'lways loved ya."

"Hoo~?" Denmark smiled. "I that so, Sve?"

"Mm." Sweden kissed Denmark's neck softly.

Germany coughed. "Anyway. Next would be South Italy, who right now loves Seychelles and then Turkey," he glanced to the corner. "Who has been longing for Canada ever since noon."

"He fucking _left_," Turkey mumbled from the corner, still hugging his knees.

"Oh, you were listening?"

"_My_ love is real!" Romano pointed out loudly. "Don't you come and tell me it was an _accident_ or something, you bastard!"

"Calm down, Romano," Seychelles smiled and took his wrist to get his attention. "It's okay; I know your love is real."

Romano turned his wrist so he could hold Seychelles' hand and kneeled down to kiss it. "Thank you."

"Oh, Romano, you're so sweet~!" Spain wiggled in his chair. "Why don't you ever do that when I'm around?"

"Because you're fucking _you!_"

"Right, right. Romano, please calm down," Austria raised his hands. "Let us go through this once and–"

"Show me!" Prussia challenged. "Romano, how can we know it's real, what? Show me!"

Romano blushed out of embarrassment and anger. "How _dare_ you open my love to question, Prussia! I'll show all you bastards how your–"

"Silence!" Germany raged.

At that moment the door opened. And one person proceeded to the table in a silence deeper than what Germany could have ever hoped for.

France stared and when he registered what he saw, he paled.

Belarus smiled softly. "Hi France."

For a long while France just sat there. Then he rose up and stared at Belarus in horror, whispering: "What did you do to England?"

.

Yay cliffie \o/

Next: Those poor Greeks still can't catch a break, Liechtenstein and America discuss _*bleep*_ and France gets thoroughly pwned.

TBC.

* * *

Beta-note: Boil me in oil, but please don't throw me in the briar patch. All delays in the production of this chapter are my fault alone. If I've cost Treyen any readers then I beg of them to return. I swear, this is one of the most fun stories I've ever read and beta-ed.

A/N: Sorry for the little break and Merry Christmas to everyone. Thanks for the Awesome reviews and compliments.

**ficfan3484**: Yes, it's too late, unfortunately. And thank you for stalking *bow*

**Ducere Isoru**: There has been a few! But I really didn't feel it necessary so I didn't fill this fic with arguing, jealous nations. The situation is a bit random after all, "a bit" being an understatement. Besides, more time something else =)


	14. Egypt, Belarus and England

Please read this: As fanficnet deletes such things as hearts and other signs, they're replaced by _"italic_". If you want to see them, please read here: http: / / community. livejournal. com / hetalia/ 9845507. html

* * *

**Unfortunate somewhere**

**4:47 p.m.**

"So, what are we gonna do?" America asked. "It has to be something heroic, romantic, exciting, marvellous, thrilling and _heroic_."

Liechtenstein giggled. "You said heroic twice."

"That just goes to show how important it is!" America pointed out. "Let's hurry up with this. We can't leave Finland alone. That would be so _un_heroic that it makes me sick. He must be very lonely by now already."

Liechtenstein smiled and inspected the shelves. "I told you you shouldn't have locked the door."

"It was necessary for his own safety! Who knows what kinds of barbarians loiter in that district in the evening," America took one item from the shelf. "What about this one?"

"Isn't that boring? I would go with this one," Liechtenstein held up her choice.

"_That?_" America sounded unsure. "Isn't that a bit too hard? Finland might get scared."

"You think so?" Liechtenstein observed it carefully. "Brother always likes these when we're alone."

"Switzerland?" America frowned. "Well I can believe _that_. He's that kinda guy. But aren't you too young for such things?"

Liechtenstein laughed a little. "Oh no, it's always brother who is more affected. I'm totally fine," she chuckled a little more. "And actually I usually end up holding him when it's over."

America laughed. "That I would like to see! But enough about your brother. Let's decide now so we can go back and comfort our big sister. Say what if we take them all? I'd pay."

"Oh that sounds good. But let me pay for my half of them."

"So that's decided! Let's begin, Liechtenstein!" America made a heroic pose and charged between the shelves.

Liechtenstein smiled. "Right behind you, America."

.

**Hair salon**

**4:47 p.m.**

Italy giggled as Poland arranged his hair, doing his very best to think up an appropriate new hair style for the Mediterranean nation. The hairdresser waited patiently for them to decide. Poland had paid him handsomely.

"Hmm," Poland hummed. "It's hard to imagine it any other way really. I've only ever seen you with this hair style." He sat down beside Italy.

"You give up?" Italy asked.

"Nyah," Poland answered. "I promised you a new style, you'll totally get one. And I told you," he turned to hug Italy. "You're cute. But I want to make you even cuter."

"Poland is silly," Italy laughed and hugged him back. "What if we do Poland's hair first and then think again? Or we could make mine just a little shorter?"

"No, no, that's too ordinary," Poland let go and tapped his foot on the floor a couple of times.

"How about dyeing it?" asked the hairdresser casually and smiled at their conversation. "We could make it very refreshing."

"That could be," Poland nodded and began to run his fingers in Italy's chestnut hair. "What do you say to that, Italy?"

"Ve~ sounds fun," the Italian smiled. "I'll trust Poland to make it look ve~ry good."

Poland chuckled proudly. "Just leave it me, Italy. When it comes to things like this, I'm the best, trust me. I mean like, how many times you think I've been through this. I even styled Russia's hair once."

"Wow Poland, that is something! What did you do?" Italy asked eagerly.

"Hmm~ I don't really remember," Poland rubbed his chin. "I think I was drunk. We both were, actually. But I guess it was something more permanent, he locked himself up in his room for two days before Ukraine assured him that she was going to, like, help him, not laugh at him. All Russia could do by himself was take the ribbons off..."

Italy smiled widely and innocently. "Sounds fun."

"It was," Poland snickered. "Though we all had a bit of a hard time afterwards. Oh well, it was totally worth it. Now let's get your hair dyed, Italy, so we can go to dinner."

.

**Main conference room**

**4:47 p.m.**

France clutched Belarus's upper arms, hands shaking. "What did you do? Belarus, where is he? What did you two end up doing? I take it you... won, right? What happened to England?"

Belarus purred and wiggled closer. "You don't need him right now, dear. Hold me more. It's nice."

"No, Belarus, please!" France tried to make the girl look him in the eye. "I need to know. What did you–"

"France!" Belgium interrupted, pointing to the door. She turned in her chair for a better view. France followed her finger and his eye met England's, who was standing at the door. He stared blankly back at France, trying to hold back his anger towards his female competitor.

France sighed in relief and loosened his grip on Belarus, now relaxing notably. "Don't scare me like that... I thought you would... seriously..." he turned to England, now smiling for the first time in a long while. "_Mon dieu_, I was worried about you, you know. Are you both okay?" He started towards England.

"Don't come over here!" England ordered. France stopped, startled, Belarus hanging onto him. England pointed at them both. "I challenged. I lost. Don't you dare come here and take the last bits of my pride, France. As much as I wanted to be with you, I know when to forfeit. If you dare pity me when I've acknowledged my defeat I... _I won't ever forgive you!_" Then he suddenly smiled. "Not that it matters now, really."

"What are you talking about?" France demanded. He took a few steps forward, ignoring England's order and the slightly surprised Belarus didn't try to stop him. "And since when did you become so dramatic, _Angleterre_? Please leave such things to people like me who have talent for it."

"Shut it," England said with an absentminded smile. "You know, I always called you a frog, didn't I?" he chuckled and pulled out the gun he'd carried after interrupting Turkey and America's showdown. He had already used it to threaten Seychelles. Now he pointed it at his own head. "Actually... it's not that I disliked frogs."

Though this was supposed to be a compliment, France had turned white.

"Don't be an idiot!" Germany stood up.

Many people gasped and a few rose to their feet, prepared to do something to prevent England doing something stupid and, worse, irreversible.

Greece shot up as well and spoke before Germany had finished his sentence. "This going too far!" He directed his words at Eros, though he currently couldn't see the god. He was speaking faster than the others had ever heard. "Somebody stop him! Turkey, you're the closest! You do–!"

Suddenly a gentle arm wrapped around Greece's mouth and shut him up. Eros smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't interfere, darling."

France woke up to understand the situation. He wrenched himself free from Belarus and ran towards England. "Don't be a fool!"

England smiled. "Cheerio, _chéri_."

.

**Some unfortunate restaurant**

**4: and-then-some p.m.**

"_What?_" Lithuania asked.

"Like I said," the man continued, and leaning against the nation's shoulder he let his fingers play with the closest strands of brown hair. "I would love to know you better. I've been watching you for a while, you know. Your conversation seems pretty... hmm~ _one-sided_. Don't you need any better company?"

Lithuania sensed Egypt's bad mood. "Oh no, thanks for your concern, but he is a quiet person in general, so nothing is wrong between us or anything and-uh..."

"So you don't mind if we all get to know each other better then?" asked another man as he circled the table and patted Egypt's shoulder. "Of course we wouldn't leave your friend alone."

_Oh, I think you would_, Lithuania thought, observing as Egypt steadily got angrier. "I think you should just leave, please."

"What if we don't want to?" asked the man who had been playing with Lithuania's hair and sat on the arm of the chair beside Lithuania. "You know, mister, you're quite a catch to be honest. It would be a waste to let you slide between our fingers."

"_Eh...?_" was all Lithuania could think, for Egypt had had enough and he stood up. First he grabbed the man who had sat beside the Baltic nation by the tie, and then, on the way out, he dragged all three others in tow as well and disappeared out the door. His companion sighed a little and covered his eyes with one hand, his other tapping the table rhythmically.

Some stomping and a few unrecognizable sounds later, Egypt returned, straightening his sleeve. He went straight to Lithuania, gently taking his cheeks between his hands, eyes full of concern.

"...?..."

Lithuania frowned. "It's me who is supposed to ask if _you're_ alright."

"..."

Lithuania sighed a little. "Are you okay?"

Egypt nodded shortly before continuing. "?"

Lithuania smiled. "I'm okay, silly."

"^^"

"What did you do to them?" Lithuania peeked at the door, interested in the Greeks' health.

Egypt smiled and straightened. From his impression and some small gestures Lithuania concluded that nothing too concerning had happened. But then again, Egypt could also be lying to get more attention and make Lithuania stop worrying about the outsiders.

"I didn't know you could be so jealous," Lithuania laughed a little as Egypt sat down opposite him and turned half of his attention back to the fish he had been eating before they had been interrupted.

"..." Egypt answered and then added. "_heart_~"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"_heartheart_~_music_"

.

**Seaside**

**4:50 p.m.**

Korea looked surprised for a while. Then he flashed a small smile and had to hold back another sudden urge to wiggle with joy. He settled to only shiver a little.

Oh god, Norway was so cute...

.

**Main conference room**

**4:52 p.m.**

France clutched England's shoulders, shivering from the sudden wave of fear that had just flown through him. England had pulled the trigger. But since was still standing, he couldn't be dead, right? Maybe the bullet had missed? Or...?

Now that France thought about it, still recovering from the shock... he hadn't really heard the sound of a gunshot. No, only a little 'click'.

"Click...?" France asked aloud doubtfully and slowly raised his head only to see England smiling down at his expression.

England chuckled with a low voice and turned the gun in his fingers so that the barrel pointed to the ceiling. "Did you honestly think I would point at Seychelles with a loaded gun?"

Before France could process what England was saying, Belarus threw her hands gently over his shoulders from behind, purring affectionately. "Caught you~"

England took France in his arms. Together with Belarus, they left absolutely no place for France to escape. England let out a purring sound as well. "Finally. _Properly._ Well done, dear."

France had no time to comprehend their conversation as England leaned past him and his lips met Belarus's beside France's ear in a gentle but passionate kiss. They both seemed to enjoy the situation as they relaxed but still firmly secured France between them even as their tongues tangled together. France, however, didn't make any attempt to run away. Actually, he was completely frozen, just like the rest of the room. It was silent when the two kissed and still was when they parted.

Then France found his vocal chords. "You... since... when...?"

"Since the dove incident, honey," Belarus purred in his right ear. "How much blood do you think it would take to paint a dove red? Of course England painted it for me, you silly sweetheart."

France stuttered for something −anything− to say, but England cut in smoothly.

"Now that you're conveniently tense after our little game," England purred quietly, smiling. "Why don't we go to the room we have prepared for you so that we can... massage you a bit," he leaned closer to France's face. "To help you relax."

France shivered as Belarus followed the line of his ear with her tongue. He couldn't believe his senses. "You... _fucking_... tricked me..."

England chuckled. France shivered again as at the same time when Belarus's quiet, purring voice whispered into his right ear, England's voice crept into his left.

"And you fell for it..."

.

In the next episode: Hungary risks life and limb for the sake of Art, Dundee resorts to dirty measures, and we find out what exactly is needed to make Germany drop a coffee cup.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: **ficfan3484 **and** natcat5: **_"Did someone NOT Egypt just hit on Lithuania? NOT ACCEPTABLE! CRUSH THEM EGYPT!" _(I agree)_ "I have a feeling some people are going to get a smack down. Stoic Egyptian style." _I hope you're both satisfied.


	15. Finland, Austria and Prussia

**Main conference room**

**4:56 p.m.**

"Wasn't _that_ a taboo to you?" Greece mumbled into Eros's hand, frowning. The god's hand, even though not visible to anyone else, muffled the sound enough that no one could hear him.

"Well~" Eros was enjoying the situation whole-heartedly. "Let's say I got... _special_ permission."

"From who?"

"That of course, my dear Greece, is a secret," Eros smiled a little smugly and pointedly raised a finger to his lips to mark the secrecy.

.

**Unkown hotel**

**5:10 p.m.**

"Eeee…" Finland's eyebrow twitched.

America held up their catch, grinning. "So what do you think? Pretty awesome idea, isn't it? I made it up! Of course Liechtenstein helped too."

Liechtenstein looked concerned. "You don't seem very happy, Finland. Is something wrong?"

"Ahh," Finland scratched his head. "It's not like something would be wrong, I just... I mean... Did you actually buy them all?"

"Yeah," America pulled out one item. "We'll see what you like best and then go with that one."

"You didn't consider asking me first?" Finland asked warily, trying desperately to smile.

"We couldn't bother you with a trivial thing like that," Liechtenstein explained calmly, truth in her voice. "Was the supper we offered you while waiting sufficient, sister?"

"Stop calling me 'sister'... Yes, it was very good, I even considered taking the recipe," the Nordic assured. "But that aside–"

"If you take the recipe!" America cut him off, leaning closer and eyes sparkling. "Would you make that food for me sometime?"

"Me too!" Liechtenstein cried and together they fixed their eyes on Finland, like he was some kind of God to them, whom they deeply loved and would do anything for.

Finland looked surprised for a moment and finally managed to give a genuine smile. "Sure. Is it okay if I tune the recipe a bit? I have a few ideas that might still keep it edible."

"Hell yeah!" America cheered.

"But I was wondering..." Finland tried to turn the conversation back to topic. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" asked both his lovers as one.

Finland tried to explain. "You... you actually went and bought –I mean bought, not even rented or something– two bags full of... horror movies?"

"There're love comedies too!" America reminded and held up the other plastic bag. "I picked them up while Liechtenstein chose some good horror stuff."

Liechtenstein smiled.

Finland couldn't help thinking the work distribution could have been the opposite.

"They're all for you," America explained and held up _Notting Hill_.

"Pick whichever you like best, Finland," Liechtenstein encouraged, handing him _Silent Hill_. "We'll watch it together."

"We'll give you suggestions of course," America added. "So it doesn't get too hard for you."

"In other words you're spoiling me again... Great..." Finland said warily, not sure should he be happy it had turned out this way or curse his bad fortune. "I guess I'll pick one then... but did you ever consider that other types of movies exist as well?"

"We decided these were the best," America pointed dramatically at Finland. "You're just like these movies, sis: silly, lovable and fun like all these movies I picked up. But then you can also be one hell of a scary fella, who I still wanna stick up with to the very end!"

"Huh?"

"And you should have experience with both genres," Liechtenstein continued. "Through your history with Sweden and Russia," the girl smiled brightly. "They're both such a scary lovebirds."

"...Huh?"

"So we figured comedies and horror it is," America concluded. "To match up with your heroic character and personality."

"Er…" Finland's eyebrow twitched once again. "...Nice."

.

**Main conference room**

**5:01 p.m.**

"Now then. Shall we?" England asked softly and firmly snaked his arm under France's armpit to his back. Belarus did the same and the two crossed their fingers, holding each other's hands.

France still wasn't quite aware of what was happening around him. "Where are we going?"

"I told you," England answered. "To the room we specially prepared for you."

"No use trying to run," Belarus reminded, something cold glimmering in her eyes. "I think we have... done enough running today. Don't you think, honey?"

France could sense that the ambition to cut his tendons wasn't perfectly gone yet, so he hurried to reply. "Of course. Definitely enough for today. So uhm... is this place far from here?"

"Oh no," England shook his head. "It's not far from here at all."

"But by all means tell if you feel tired on the way," Belarus took a few dancing steps and moved directly in front of France. "If it's time you need, we have plenty."

Then she kissed him, never letting go of England's hand behind France. France needed only a moment to slip back to his usual self and answer the kiss. England tiptoed and caused France to shiver a little when he pressed his lips to the nape of his neck.

Soon they parted as England let out a sound of clearly forgetting something and turned to Belarus, who was annoyed for being disturbed. "Bela, we can't do this yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, I haven't apologised to you yet," England tried not to look Belarus in the eye. "About the time we brought the doves back..."

"The thing with you starting to call me names?"

"Yes, that one," England rested his chin on France's shoulder. "That wasn't in the script. Sorry."

"If it wasn't in your script, you did it damn well," France mumbled and the two sent him a quick peck of thank you with the tips of their noses.

"Don't worry about that," Belarus smiled. "It was fun. Is there something else bothering you or can we continue?"

England frowned and straightened. "One more thing..."

"What is it, love? Wanna marry me?"

"I won't deny that," England coughed and pointed to his right. "But I was talking about her."

"Eh?" Hungary straightened as well. "Oh, don't let me disturb you," she thought for a second then added, smiling: "Continue by all means."

"I would gladly do that," England answered and frowned at the camera. "But I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck."

"Hungary," Belarus hissed. "His neck is my property."

"Come back here, Hungary," Austria called. "That's dangerous."

"B-but," Hungary turned at him, sparkling. "I won't get another chance like this."

Austria sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Prussia smiled and grabbed Austria in for a hug. "Look Hungary! I'll have something good for you too!" he leaned closer to give his captive a little—or since this was Prussia, not so little—kiss.

"What do you think y–" Austria objected, but Prussia silenced him.

"It's to get Hungary away from there. You wanted that, right?" Prussia whispered. "Now stop resisting and gimme a smack."

Austria looked vaguely ill but agreed to give Prussia a _little_ peck.

Immediately Hungary squeaked and started floating towards them. Prussia winked at England who smiled and with a grateful wave to Prussia, took France in tow again and the three of them escaped the room.

Austria struggled off Prussia. "Okay already, let go."

"Whaa-at, you're no fun at all." Prussia grabbed Mariezell. "_Again_, I must say."

"Hands off! We both got what we wanted!"

"Oh, you don't even know what I want," Prussia laughed.

"I don't want to know."

"Did you," Hungary clutched her camera in her hands, standing beside them. She looked very disappointed. "Lie to me?"

"Ack," Prussia managed to say, but then Austria grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss. Deeper this time.

Hungary's mood spiked up again. Prussia mumbled something in surprise and pulled off after a while, whistling. "Jeez, Specs, I didn't know you had that in you. Awesome, really."

"Shut up," Austria murmured back and caught up the retreating Prussia, pulling him back into the kiss.

Netherlands dropped his pen. Germany dropped his coffee cup.

Prussia's eyes went wide. He struggled off, pushing Austria away. "Whoa wait, he's _not_ kidding?"

**.**

**Garden**

**5:07 p.m.**

"Grrrr!"

"Hhnnn! Grrnnnhhh!"

"Wurhrhr...!"

"Ouch!"

"Nihahaha~"

"Why you little– gghhhrrgg!"

"Grauh!"

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

"Rrrr!"

"Dirty little sneak, I'll– there!"

"Aaaaurgh!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wraauuhh!"

"Argh! Not there, you–

"Murh!"

"_Nyaaa_!"

"**Dundee**!"

.

**Main conference room**

**5:13 p.m.**

They were standing. Prussia was thoroughly frozen. Only half of it was because Austria was holding him in position for a good kiss with strength Prussia didn't even know he possessed. The other half would have been the kiss itself. Austria tasted like... tea.

After a minute, Austria broke the kiss to get some air. His other hand was wrapped around their hips and the other held Prussia's head near his own. Prussia was only vaguely aware their noses were touching. Austria's eyes, now without glasses, and his breath on Prussia's lips took up most of his attention span.

Austria leaned if possible even closer and spoke quietly. "Let me play you."

Prussia gaped for a second and then managed to mumble. "I'm not an instrument, you know..."

Austria let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, low and short. "That doesn't matter," he gave Prussia's lips a gentle, silent little kiss. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful sound."

Prussia stared. No matter how much he wanted laugh it off, make a sharp comment or pin Austria to the floor, he couldn't. He was being owned. Big time.

Then they were kissing again and he lost his chance to reply.

Hungary had gone numb.

"Oh Christ." Germany hid his face in his palms.

Switzerland, who had come back sitting at the table, was blushing and trying not to look.

Seychelles broke the silence. She stroked Romano's cheek. "You want one too?"

Romano's eyes widened. "A–are you... okay with that?"

"Of course, silly," Seychelles reached her chin towards the man. "Well?"

Romano pulled a sharp breath and leaned closer. He didn't make it in time. Just when the two were about to press their lips together, everyone in the room was startled by a large bang.

Netherlands had slammed his palms on the table and stared, shaking, at the paper in front of him.

"Uh~" Belgium tilted her head and leaned closer. "What's wrong, brother?"

Netherlands scratched the table with his nails and didn't answer.

"Nether–" Belgium started, but suddenly the male stood up so fast that his chair almost fell over. He held the paper he had being making a memo on in his hands, staring at it. He hesitated for a few seconds, then dropped the paper and ran out the already notorious door, stumbling on his own chair as he left.

For a while it was silent. All three couples had stopped kissing (The Denmark/Sweden pairing was the third couple. Denmark had found the show Austria was putting on very encouraging.)

"Um..." was the word that broke the silence. It rose from several directions.

"What?" Cuba finally asked.

Greece peeked at the god beside him. To his slight horror, Eros was scratching his head and looked as perplexed as all the others. Then the god noticed the nation looking at him and hurried to explain.

"I-uh… yes, I shot him," he scratched his head again. "But he... happened to look at that paper. The moment the arrow hit."

"He... fell in love through someone's picture?" Greece confirmed aloud and the nations around the table looked at him. Greece added to them it was his hunch.

"Then who did he fall in love with?" Belgium took the paper with everyone's pictures on it, observing it with interest. Excluding a few wrinkles, it looked completely innocent.

Everyone shook their heads. Greece glanced at Eros for an answer.

The god let out a nervous little laugh. "You know... I don't have the slightest idea."

.

Coming Soon: Canada rambles, Lithuania speaks Egypt, and the German brothers have no words.

TBC.

* * *

A/N:We learn about Eros's little secret later in the story.

Bonus from the original request: "Austria ends up falling for Prussia. Hungary doesn't mind all that much as long as she can watch."

Then another bonus I think I've forgot to mention, only the beginning I think I had somewhere. This should be after part 12: "(America and Russia have recently gotten together before all this happens). One of them gets hit by Eros's arrow and falls for someone really unexpected. The other is heartbroken...and jealous. Really, really, scary, Cold War violent jealous." This is the only bonus where I think I failed...

Two of my favourite lines are in this chapter: "Oh Christ." and "You know... I don't have the slightest idea."

Thank you for everything again. I don't think there was a review for part 14 where someone didn't mention **Belarus/England**/France pairing, but I guess that is taken after what I did. *innocent laugh* Was it really that unexpected and bad?


	16. Switzerland, Cuba and Canada

Please read this: As fanficnet deletes such things as hearts and other signs, they're replaced by _"italic_". If you however want to see them, please read this part in LiveJournal: http: / / community. livejournal. com/ hetalia/9962678. html

* * *

**Entrance hall**

**5:17 p.m.**

"Hey! You three! Wait up!"

England and Belarus stopped and glanced over their shoulders. France, captured as he was, had to stop with them.

England frowned. "What is it now, Netherlands? I hope you haven't been infected with Hungarism."

"Oh no no," Netherlands caught up with them and took a deep breath. He had ran fast to catch up with the three before they exited the building. "I just want to–" he gasped some more air and stood up straighter, recovered. "–Ask you a question."

"Make it quick," Belarus commanded. She was eager to have her way with England and France.  
"Sure thing, I'm in a hurry myself," Netherlands explained. "You three have been running around the building all day. Have you seen–"

.

**Main conference room**

**5:17 p.m.**

"It could have been anyone who is not in this room," Germany took the paper from Belgium. "Let's see... Italy, Norway, Poland, Ukraine, Japan, Korea, Iceland, Finland, America–"

"Liechtenstein," Prussia hinted impishly and glanced at Switzerland who gave him just the reaction he hoped for: his eyes grew wide. Prussia snickered inwardly and continued. "Oh dear, it _is_ Netherlands we're talking about after all. I wonder what could happen–"

That already was enough for Switzerland, who stood up just like Netherlands had only a few minutes ago and started towards the door squeezing his gun. "I can't let that happen!"

"Wait right there!" Germany stood up and caught up with the gunslinger, stopping him. "Don't believe Prussia that easily.

"The chances that Prussia is right are approximately 5.6%," Estonia announced helpfully.

"You see?" Germany held Switzerland's wrist. "You don't even know where they are. And neither does Netherlands. Stop acting childishly and put your brain to work."

Switzerland glared at him. "Aren't you worried about Italy at all then? It said him first in your list and all!"

Germany blushed and stuttered quickly. "He– he's going to be okay. He is an expert at quick tactical retreat after all."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Switzerland yanked his wrist free and, turning around to leave, he added: "Mind you own bu..."

"Hm?" Germany frowned at Switzerland's back.

After hesitating a moment, Switzerland turned back enough to see Germany from the corner of his eye. "You're right."

"Eh?"

"It'd be stupid to run around the city alone in search of one girl," Switzerland glanced at the door.

"Well," Germany scratched his head. "If you understood, it's okay."

"But it wouldn't be that bad..." Switzerland whirled around to grab Germany's wrist this time. "...if you'd come with me."

"_What?_"

Before Germany could say more, Switzerland pressed the gun under his jaw and growled. "That wasn't a request."

Germany grabbed the gun and easily yanked it to point elsewhere. "What are you– oh, no..."

Switzerland blushed furiously and looked away. "Shut up and come with me," he turned to leave and dragged Germany behind him. It took a few steps before Germany gathered himself to resist.

"Switzerland!" he tried to stop the other nation, also blushing though he tried to control it. "I... you... possible couldn't... I mean... fel... l–l–lo..."

"Tch," Switzerland huffed and yanked Germany to the same level with him by the collar. "Just come with me to..." at this point he blushed with a deeper shade of red. "...look for... Liechtenstein..."

Then, to Prussia's delight, the furiously blushing Switzerland kissed the furiously blushing Germany. He whistled. "Good for you, West! Go for it!"

Austria grabbed his chin and turned Prussia's attention back to himself. "You're paying far too much attention to your brother to my liking."

"Oh sorry, did you miss the awesom–"

He was cut off by a pair of lips as Austria took control again. Prussia was flustered by how easily Austria overpowered him. He had actually _silenced_ him? He couldn't complain, really, but this wasn't what he had planned when kissing Austria the first time.

Theirs and Switzerland and Germany's kiss ended at the same moment. Austria licked his lips. "There's clearly too much disturbance for the likes of you to concentrate," he looked strictly at Prussia and, imitating Belarus and England, took a firm, maybe slightly uncomfortable, grip of his old frenemy. "Come on. Let's have some fun elsewhere."

"Jesus," Prussia swore, stumbling to follow Austria's prompt steps in his awkward position.

When they passed Germany and Switzerland, Switzerland slapped his palm hard against Germany's cheek. "Stop staring at me! Come on," he whirled around once more. "We'll go... look for Liechtenstein."

Then Austria and Switzerland dragged the German brothers out of the room. Neither Germany nor Prussia had time or chance to complain. All the German-speaking male nations were gone in the blink of an eye. Hungary trailed close behind them, her brain floating somewhere on the footsteps of heaven. Nobody needed to say it aloud for everyone to know that they wouldn't be returning to the conference room anymore that day.

Hong Kong sipped some tea. "Say Greece, this tea is good, what brand is it?"

.

**Somewhere**

**5:30 p.m.**

"So uh~" Lithuania tried. They were standing next to each other, leaning on the wall behind them. "What should we do next?"

Egypt gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know," Lithuania answered frustrated. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Egypt pondered for a while and then shook his head.

"Mmmm..." Lithuania played with his hair. "Want to go sightseeing?"'

"..."

"Yeah, I guess we've both been here before to see them. And it's already a bit late. So what about," Lithuania pushed himself off the wall. "Let's rob a bank or something?"

"...?" Egypt answered, raising his eyebrow. Then, to Lithuania's horror, he nodded and started walking down the street.

"No, wait stop, it was a joke!" Lithuania started after him and grabbed his shoulders.

Egypt whirled around and took Lithuania in a tight, protecting hug. A passing lady gave them a wry look, but Egypt couldn't have cared less. When Lithuania recovered from the surprise he hugged back and the two stood there for a while.

Finally Egypt let go and ruffled Lithuania's hair gently.

Lithuania scowled at him. "You did that on purpose. You _knew_ I was joking."

"?~"

"Don't try to look innocent!"

"XD"

Lithuania sighed. "What do I do with you..."

"...?"

"Oh yeah, that was the original problem..."

"_Heart_~"

"Yes, yes, I know you love me."

"..._Heart_..."

"Why do you look so offended? What did I do now?"

"...~"

Lithuania sighed. "_Heart_. Happy now?"

Egypt nodded and took Lithuania in for another hug. "^^~"

"You _are_ worse than Poland..."

.

**Main conference room**

**5:30 p.m.**

"Well then," Cuba clapped his hands once and ruffled Latvia's hair. "Shall we take our leave as well, lil' one."

Latvia sat up straighter. "Where?"

"Somewhere," Cuba rose and pulled his little admirer up with him. "I'm starting to get hungry and it seems almost everyone have gone on their own way already."

Latvia nodded and moved slightly closer to Cuba. "Okay, it sounds good. Let's go eat something."

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I won't live much longer with these sandwiches Greece's people made," Cuba set his hand on Latvia's shoulder. "You don't mind, Greece?"

Greece snored in response. (The day had been stressful for him.)

"Good," Cuba smiled and guided Latvia around the table towards the door.

"Are you okay with that, Estonia?" Spain asked with interest.

Estonia nodded. "Yes, completely. Just look at Latvia and you should understand why."

Spain did and soon smiled.

"He's not shaking," Estonia explained, writing something on his laptop. He didn't speak up so loud that Latvia and Cuba would have heard. "Usually when someone talks or touches him in meetings he starts shaking. Right now, he looks completely secure. Who am I to complain?"

"You're always so reasonable," Spain laughed.

"I'm just myself."

Cuba and Latvia had just reached the door when Cuba's relaxed mood suddenly disappeared.

"Aa! America you bastard, what are you doing here again?"

"Ick!"

Greece woke up. "What is it this time?" he yawned.

Latvia nodded his head to a little greeting. "Good evening, Canada."

"Canada?" Cuba frowned. "Oh, sorry, I–"

"Canada?" Turkey squeaked and turned his attention to the door close to light-speed.

Canada stepped in and looked at the puppy eyes that reached him from the corner. He smiled cautiously and turned to the table. "Evening, everyone."

Turkey whined, finalizing his image as a little dog. Canada smiled and hurried over, kneeling down in front of him. Although Turkey had wanted Canada to do something like that, he was surprised when he actually did so and noticed he was once again incapable of forming coherent sentences.

"Umm," Canada began in his stead. He was carrying a small plastic bag in both hands. "Sorry I was gone for so long. I didn't eh... mean to. But first I didn't find the right place and when I did the shop assistant wouldn't notice me so I could have asked for help. And then I noticed I'd left my wallet in my hotel room and had to come back for it. I went back to the shop, but the assistant had already forgotten about me and I had to explain everything again."

Belgium and Taiwan chuckled. Cuba and Latvia had quietly taken their leave.

Canada continued. "Ehm... and then there was that old lady on the street. I couldn't help it, I just... I am like that. And she even noticed me on first try! So I took yet more time. And when I was coming back there was that whole kidnapping thing..."

Greece's jaw fell.

"It was weird! No matter how much I tried the kidnappers ignored me. And when I tried and go talk to the other victims to plan an escape or something, they wouldn't listen! Eh~ that was really so frustrating. So I snapped, took that gun and the lead. I didn't tell them I hated shooting. Then I tried telling the police what to do, but they still did it all _wrong_ and... eh, the thing is I had a terrible afternoon. Except of course that old lady, she was nice," Canada sighed and ignored everyone staring at him. "But, I managed to get back in the end," he opened the plastic roll and handed Turkey a brand new mask. "Here. You broke the old one and all and... eh... it was kinda my fault after all, so I thought I owed you this much. I wanted to surprise you, so I didn't take you with me. It was hard to find the same kind of mask as the old one, by the way. I took some pieces as a sample but–"

"Thanks!" Turkey cut his (too) long speech off quickly and took Canada's hand instead of the mask he was holding in it. "Thanks, Canada... I love it. So it's... kinda okay you took so long."

"Kinda?"

While they were chatting, Greece was speechless. What the heck was happening in his capital...?

"Try it on," Canada urged, looking a little worried. "I'm not sure about the size..."

Turkey adjusted the mask for a while, trying to get familiar with the slightly different shape. The new mask was a bit higher than his old one and for some reason it didn't fit around his nose. Then Turkey remembered that of course it wouldn't fit, his nose was still crooked.

"Well?"

"Y... yeah, this is good. Thanks, really. I feel a bit more myself now."

Canada smiled nervously. "Good. Though I think I like you without the mask too. It's rare but nice to see you properly."

Turkey gaped and then quickly took his mask off again. Canada jumped and immediately started gesturing him to put it back on by all means.

Turkey shook his head. "But say, Canada, if you like me without my mask, could I see you without your glasses?"

"What?" It was Canada's turn to gape. "Why?"

"Well," Turkey looked past him, turning slightly red. "I've been thinking about it for a while. What you would look like without them, I mean." That wasn't the whole truth, but Turkey had absolutely _no_ intention of telling what he was really thinking. Some things just couldn't be done with glasses on.

"Oh," Canada answered, frowning. "Well okay, I can't see why not. It's just fair, eh?" as he talked he moved to take off his glasses and followed Turkey's reaction with a wary eye.

Turkey smiled and leaned closer, placing his palm on the other's cheek. He came closer and slowly pressed his cheek against Canada's. "My beautiful Canadian," he repeated the words from time he had first confessed his love. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Umm," Canada answered. "Sure. I wouldn't really leave, would I?"

"I thought you left."

"Sorry."

Turkey smiled.

"Your beard is tickling me."

"Sorry," Turkey let go and leaned back.

Suddenly Canada grabbed his hand. "Wait a minute, Turkey, is that–" he pointed at the reddish stains on the green sleeve.

"It's blood," Turkey explained. "From my nose."

"Please don't speak about it so casually! You still haven't done anything to it?"

"Well no, I–"

"Idiot. You're an idiot, Turkey. Come with me."

That said, Canada pulled Turkey up with him and half ran out of the door, dragging the surprised Turk behind him. The newly bought mask was left forgotten on the floor.

.*** *** ***

Greece nodded, grunting. "Okay, I'll call there then," he dialled a new number and waited for a while before someone picked up. "Hey, it's me. What in cat's name is happening there?"

China stood up. "I will go look for Iceland," he said and stroked Puffin on his arm.

"Are you sure Puffin wants to leave you?" Denmark asked, smirking. Oh, he was so happy he had Sweden...

"I am not going to give her back!" China answered surprisingly intensely and caused the bird to purr when his hold of her tightened. "I want to know what she eats."

"You accepted your fate with a bird?" Taiwan asked sarcastically.

China raised Puffin to his eye level, holding the bird on his palms. Puffin tilted her head; leaning a bit closer and the two shared an intense, long gaze. Puffin purred questioningly after a while and leaned yet a bit closer, black bird eyes sparkling with affection towards the nation.

"Ohh!" China wiggled and hugged the bird tightly. "You're so cute!"

"It's not a stuffed animal so you'd better stop strangling it," Hong Kong advised calmly from his seat.

China loosened his grip. "Well, I will go now. Have a fun evening everyone!"

"Sure," Hong Kong answered bluntly and sipped tea again.

As China wiggled out of the door, Taiwan frowned at her only remaining fellow Asian. "Really, Hong Kong, have you done anything today except drink tea?"

"Read tea leaves."

"Oh, good one..."

Greece sighed to the phone. "Okay. I understand. Don't broadcast that, okay... no, just... just don't."

.

Next up: Iceland gives relationship advice, China gets punished and Hong Kong has yet more things to say about tea leaves

TBC.

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to update yesterday and about few hours ago I went "Oh ****, what day is it today?" so here we go again OTL

Thank you for accepting my crack-pairings: I was a bit worried what you'd say about the threesomes. Also, thank you for all the compliments.

Emzy, please keep up the good job. *thumbs up* You rock.


	17. Russia, China and Spain

**Garden**

**5:39 p.m.**

"What," Japan began and couldn't help staring. "Is this?"

"Well you see," Australia appeared beside them, finger raised. "They're fighting over me. Exciting, right?"

"That doesn't make sense," Japan countered and pointed at Russia and Dundee who were wrestling on the flagstones.

"Has anything made sense today?" Iceland wondered. "Which one are you rooting for, Australia?"

"_Eh?_ Don't ask such hard questions!"

"Of course Australia is on my side," Russia noted when he managed to pin Dundee for a second. "Since you _are_ going to be one with me, right?" he smiled.

"I am!" Australia assured. "Go for it Russia!"

"Ffraaauggh!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Dundee! Not there again! That's not fair!" Australia scolded his pet.

Japan covered his eyes, not wanting to see this. Iceland on the other hand looked quite interested.

Australia turned back to them. "My heart is with Russia, really. But you see, I am a bit of a gambler by nature and..." he let his gaze wander back to the fighters. Dundee was currently chasing Russia through the bushes. "...right now it doesn't look like Russia has good chances, so my gut tells me to go with the winner."

"That's not nice!" Russia announced, offended. "Grrr!" He growled at the koala and charged forward to catch it. Dundee dodged and latched onto the back of Russia's head. The towering nation fell over and Dundee pounced, snatching Russian butt with all claws.

"Weeeeeh!" Russia yelped and managed to detach the animal. Dundee wiggled a moment to recover and disappeared under the bushes again.

"Russia, that's lame," Iceland stated mercilessly.

"B-_but!_" Russia defended. "I haven't met this type of opponent before!

"I trained him myself," Australia explained cheerfully to Japan who was peering at the ongoing fight through a crack in his fingers. "Dundee, I mean. Actually against poachers, but..."

"Nrauh!" Dundee jumped from the bushes and made his way up to Russia's head. Russia squeaked and grabbed the koala in his hands, keeping him as far from his face as he could.

"Stop it already!" Russia tried and had his finger bitten for his trouble.

Russia retreated to a corner of the building, sobbing, and gloomily sucking on his bleeding finger. Dundee proudly watched him slink away, clearly wanting to say "serves you right". Suddenly, Kumajirou started plodding towards the koala from his position behind Iceland's legs. Dundee turned to his fellow animal with a frown. Kumajirou sat down in front of him and a long stare followed.

Iceland raised his eyebrows.

The long stare continued.

Then Kumajirou turned to look at Iceland, looking helpless.

Iceland smiled. "Hug," he instructed and winked at the bear.

Kumajirou nodded and turned back to Dundee, wrapping him in a tight bear hug. The koala was flabbergasted. Kumajirou let go after a while and waved goodbye to Iceland and Japan, dragged Dundee to the bushes, and disappeared before the koala could disagree.

Japan and Australia were surprised, but Iceland waved blankly after the bear.

"Guess I'll thank him tomorrow then," he said and took Japan's hand in his own. Japan startled. Iceland did something on his own? Without any instructions?

"Um..." Japan started and the Icelander stopped.

"What?" he asked, turning back.

Japan looked at their joined hands and Iceland. Then he smiled a little. "Oh nothing."

"Thought so."

Australia looked after the two as they moved back inside. Russia sniffed in the corner. He hadn't noticed the sudden depletion of persons present. Australia grinned cheerfully and walked to the still gloomy nation.

"Eh?" Russia startled when Australia pulled his hand.

"Shh, sweety," Australia smiled and took Russia's bleeding finger, licked it a couple of times to clean it and then pulled a full pack of band-aids from his pocket and patched the little cut. "All better," he leaned closer and gave Russia a warm hug. "You were great, love! Thank you for competing for me."

Russia sniffed the last tear away. "Is it okay now?" he asked cautiously, looking around for a furious koala.

Australia tightened the hug. "Of course! And now we can become one. Isn't that great, Russie?"

Russia hugged him back, head against Australia's chest. "What's with 'Russie'?"

"Since I'm Aussie, it sounds very close," Australia chirped and let go, taking Russia's hands instead. "Now let's go patch you up properly, shall we?"

Russia nodded and smiled. He had won.

.

**Main conference room**

**5:43 p.m.**

"Where were you?" Greece asked quietly when Eros appeared beside him again.

"Oh, I was taking a little jog in the fresh air."

"You don't even need any oxygen."

"That's purely trivial."

**.**

**Entrance hall**

**5:42 p.m.**

"Iceland! IcelandIcelandIceland!"

"Huh?" Iceland frowned at the jumping Asian who was bouncing towards them. "What?"

China held up Puffin so that pet and owner couldn't see anything but each other.

"What do puffins eat?" China demanded to know.

"Generally they eat fish, but this one's an idiot so she'll eat anything," Iceland answered and dodged a peck to his nose with practiced ease. "Except raw meat, garlic, eggplants or anything Finland cooks."

"Thank you!" China tackled Iceland, giving him a hu-ge hug. "Thanks Iceland, I love you!"

Japan startled and moved towards them, raising his hand, looking both nervous and worried. Someone else protested as well.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" China yelped and quickly let go of the Nordic, trying to detach Puffin from his hair. "Sorry I didn't mean that, it was a joke– ouch! Really –ow ow ow– I'm sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!"

"But she likes fish and cheese best," Iceland continued casually. "If you want to apologise."

"Thanks–ouch!"

"Well then, good night to you both," Japan wished, bowing slightly. "Please take good care of China, Miss Puffin."

Puffin saluted with her wing and then continued scolding China for cheating on her again.

"Shall we?" Iceland took Japan's hand again and they continued, leaving the 'ow'-ing China and his problematic lovebird behind them.

Japan tightened his hold on Iceland's hand. "Where are we actually going?"

"I forgot my keys," Iceland answered. "To the bathhouse."

.

**Main conference room**

**5:47 p.m.**

The door was shut after Denmark and Sweden. Denmark had decided it was time for Sweden to have a little... bed-time story.

Spain sighed, smiling. "Romano~"

"What?" the addressed nation snapped up, unwillingly turning away from his chosen sweetheart.

Spain leaned his jaw to his palm, still smiling. "What if you two take your leave as well?"

Romano frowned, but before he could answer Seychelles did it for him, looking bewildered. "Why do you say that, Spain? I don't see a reason."

"Well," Spain threw up his arms. "If you loves take your leave, only we lonely ones are left," he smiled and waved his hand to them, like saying it was okay. "Come on, you two, I know you can think of better things to do than sit in a conference room. Romano," he showed a thumbs-up. "Be good to her."

"N–" Romano blushed. "No need to tell me that! Come!" he took Seychelles hand. "I'll take you..."

Seychelles tilted her head curiously. "Where?"

Romano was thinking feverishly. "Um... Somewhere! Come on!"

Seychelles laughed and rose from her chair. "Okay. Show the way, darling."

"Mm... yeah... right..." Romano mumbled when his blushing allowed it.

Seychelles followed him at an arm's distance. When they approached the door, she chuckled softly and took a few quick steps to catch up with her man. "Fusion!" she chirped cheerfully.

Romano stiffened when Seychelles fastened herself to his arm but didn't complain at all.

Taiwan chuckled. Hong Kong gave her a short look and then turned back to his tea. He sipped the rest of it down and started to stare at the bottom of the cup again. Spain looked over his shoulder until the door closed again and then turned to smile to the table, wrinkling the corner of some paper before him.

Taiwan gave him a soft look. "Do you take it that hard?"

Spain gave her a little smile. "I wouldn't dare to disturb any couple. But it would be sad to end up spending Valentine's Day alone."

"Everyone will get one," Belgium assured cheerfully. "Or two," she added.

"It's been fun watching everyone," Spain admitted and leaned back in his chair. "But to be left last is a bit bitter," he laughed a little. "I feel like I'm not needed again."

"Don't worry," Greece said serenely. "You will be... needed."

"Worrying is not really programmed into my character," Spain laughed.

"Then stop doing it," Estonia requested.

Spain smiled sadly. "Right. I should."

"Now then," Taiwan clapped her hands, smiling. "I've asked this before but..." she looked around her curiously. "Spain, Belgium, Greece, Estonia, Hong Kong and me." She shifted to sit on her knees. "I wonder who falls for who? What do you think?"

Hong Kong gave her his teacup, looking at her. Taiwan tilted her head questioningly and looked from cup to the other Asian.

Hong Kong turned back to gaze firmly ahead without taking his hand away. "Tea leaves."

"Yes?" the girl asked, tilting her head yet more.

The male's expression didn't change in the slightest. "They say I'd fall for you."

.

Next: Taiwan has way too much fun, Denmark gets momentary cuteness overload, and France remembers something crucial.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: The hits have passed 10 000, thank you so much for supporting me.

**daemoninwhite:** I'm happy some more of the old readers have found the story. Thank you for reading me again. It's a pity I had to change the name, otherwise it could be possible more people found this again.

This part, if I remember correctly, is the first one that didn't show up in KM so from this part henceforth, no one has advantage of knowing what's going to happen next XD This means cliffhangers are going to be more effective! (But there is none -.-' *sigh*)

Also, special thanks to **SilentNahani** for sending ten reviews in three hours.

Fight for it, Emzy!


	18. Korea, Hong Kong and Ukraine

**Unknown hotel**

**8:35 p.m.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"America..."

"But it's scary! Scary! Scaryscaryscary_scary! _I'm scared! Finlaaand!"

"It's a _horror _movie, America. It is supposed to be scary." Finland tried to calm America down, patting him on the head. The American hid his face against the Nordic's shoulder, shivering like mad.

"I'm not scared," Liechtenstein announced cheerfully, while yet another hapless victim screamed bloody murder onscreen. Liechtenstein and Finland followed the scene for a while (America had put his head between the cushions and Finland) before the girl continued. "Isn't that girl a bit stupid?"

"Yes," Finland nodded. "But most horror movie characters are. Thought I must admit hiding in a broom closet when the murderer can light a fire is _really _stupid."

"I'm scared~" America whined and cuddled closer to Finland. "Finland~"

The Nordic sighed and smiled at the cowering America. "Shall we change the film then? Thought it was you who asked me to decide."

"No! Of course we'll watch it to the end! I told you! Horror movies are the kind of things I want to stick with to the very end," America took his head out from hiding and stared determinedly at the screen again.

"But if you don't like them–" Liechtenstein started.

"I do!" America insisted, but started moving restlessly and shivering almost immediately when the murderer's mysterious, heavy breathing started up again. He clutched Finland's upper arm. "But..." he squeaked quietly, staring eyes wide as they fixated on the black and white and bluish screen. "You gotta hold me."

Finland smiled and wrapped his arm around America, hand settling comfortably in his armpit. America stared at the screen, where currently nothing bad was happening but it was uncomfortably silent. (Silent because the main character had just lost sight of one of her comrades who was supposed to be there).

Liechtenstein stared at her "sister" and the shivering lump of meat and hair beside him. America's hair curl was standing straight up and quivering like an antenna. Finland let out a surprised yelp when the young female nation slumped against him and wiggled her way under his other arm. Liechtenstein wrinkled Finland's shirt in her fingers and bent her knees closer.

"I'm scared too!" she decided and Finland laughed.

In the movie, the characters had just come up with an escape plan, but since this was a horror movie, it would fail anyway; no one bothered noting that it was ridiculous in the first place.

.

**Entrance hall**

**5:49 p.m.**

Denmark almost collided with the door when it swung open before him. Sweden pulled him into his arms and glared at whoever it was on the other side of the door.

"Han's off m'wife," he mumbled.

Denmark gaped at him a second before starting to squeez him tightly. "Aww~ man that was the cutest thing you have ever said!"

"_Quiet,_" the one coming in through the door hissed, bringing them back to reality.

"Ah! Korea?" Denmark waved. "Yo man."

"Ho'izit with Nor?" Sweden asked.

"Shhh!" Korea hushed and inclined his head at Norway who was sleeping peacefully in the Asian's arms. Denmark and Sweden stared.

"Wow," Denmark looked like he had seen a ghost. "Did you drug him?"

"No," Korea objected, looking offended. "He fell asleep all by himself." He grinned happily. "Cute isn't he?"

"Yea," Denmark smiled and Sweden frowned at him (more than usual). "Sorry, Sve. So what's up, man? What do you plan on doing with him now?"

"I plan to get him somewhere comfortable to sleep," Korea leaned towards the Nordics, careful not the wake up his little treasure. "Where is his hotel room?"

"Come with us, we'll show you," Denmark gave a thumbs-up and winked. "We were just going to the hotel ourselves."

"Our rooms ar' jes beside Nor's," Sweden explained.

"Thanks," Korea cheered quietly and looked down at Norway. The blanket they had been using on the cliffs was wrapped around the Nordic. Korea bent his head and lifted Norway a bit higher as to rub the tips of their noses together gently. "Sweet dreams, _aein_."

.

**Main conference room**

**5:51 p.m.**

Taiwan blinked. Hong Kong didn't even flinch, just handed the cup to the female. Taiwan raised her head straight and pouted a bit. Experimentally, she raised her finger and poked her fellow Asian's cheek. A sharp red blush shot up Hong Kong's neck. It paused immediately when Taiwan took her finger away, but the colour stayed in the areas it had reached.

"Hm~?" Taiwan hummed and poked the cheek again. This time she didn't take the finger away. The red started rising again and steadily it conquered Hong Kong's face. When it reached the top of his head and Hong Kong had fully turned cadmium red, he emitted a 'bling' sound like a microwave oven. The male's expression didn't change, but the hand holding the teacup shook.

Taiwan chuckled behind her other hand and stroked Hong Kong's cheek with the backs of her fingers. A new wave of red appeared from below the collar of Hong Kong's burgundy duangua; it won over the old red, top-speed, and Hong Kong turned carmine.

The blank expression disappeared and was replaced by an expression that told Hong Kong was desperately trying to assume his default nonchalance, but failing miserably. Taiwan burst out laughing and played with Hong Kong's hair, making the male close his eyes and shiver even more.

"He'll explode if you keep that up," Belgium noted, laughing.

Taiwan started forward, tears in her eyes from laughing and hugged the male tightly. "Oh Hong Kong, you're so silly!"

"If you say so," Hong Kong mumbled against her chest. "Do you..." He tried to pull away from Taiwan's breasts. "...mind?"

"Nope," Taiwan chuckled and pulled the man back against her chest, arms around his head and shoulders in an even tighter grip. "You're good just there."

"If you say so." Hong Kong managed to calm down a bit and raised his hands, carefully setting them on Taiwan's back above her waist. "Are you good there?"

"Yup," Taiwan smiled.

For a moment they stayed there, silent.

Then Hong Kong moved. "What would you like to do?"

Taiwan looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"Iceland and Japan went to take a bath, Italy and Poland went shopping, Lithuania and Egypt are wandering aimlessly, America and co. are watching movies, Korea and–" Hong Kong listed bluntly, face still hidden in Taiwan's chest.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about all that?" Taiwan interrupted.

"Tea leaves."

"Oh," Taiwan frowned. _He can actually do that...?_ Then she startled backwards and demanded an answer. "Didn't you say Japan was going to die?"

"I told you, I mistook it for a heart," Hong Kong stood up. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." Taiwan tapped her chin with her finger. She smiled at Hong Kong. "This should be a good evening. What do you do the best?"

Hong Kong's expression was blank again. He thought about it and he didn't take long.

"Ah!" Taiwan was surprised when Hong Kong grabbed her hand, briskly stepped on to his chair, then on to the table. Taiwan followed him quickly and together they walked over the table, hopping down on the other side and preceded to the door.

"Why did we go over the table?" Taiwan pried.

"Why not? That was quick."

The girl chuckled again. "So where are we going?"

"To do what I do best."

"And what is that?"

"Set off fireworks."

The door was closed.

Belgium looked after them for a moment and then noticed something on the floor. "Ah! Taiwan!" She rose up quickly and went to pick up a light red flower that usually decorated the Asian female's hair. Before Belgium could start running after the departed couple, someone grabbed her wrist and she was pulled back, straight to Spain's arms.

"Why don't you borrow it for a while?" Spain suggested, taking the flower from Belgium's hands and gently tangled it in the locks above her ear. He leaned closer, tilting Belgium's chin upwards with his fingers. "It suits you well."

Then he leaned down and pressed their lips together softly, before leaning closer for a deeper and more passionate kiss. His right hand held Belgium's body near his, fingers splayed over her side, while his left caressed Belgium's hair, fingers playing around her ear and neck.

After overcoming the first surprise, Belgium closed her eyes and responded enthusiastically.

.

**The hotel room specially for France**

**5:48 p.m.**

France looked around. The room was gorgeous. And expensive looking. _Very _expensive. Well what else could he expect from two nations putting their combined wealth towards a single purpose? The carpets, curtains and chairs looked rather luxurious, but the bed was absolutely irresistible. Well... in many ways.

"Do you like?" Belarus purred to his neck. "We got it just for us three."

"You put some effort into this," France noted and stroked Belarus's hair. "Money too, _non_?"

"Well of course we did, silly goose." England leaned backwards in a chair and opened the top buttons of his shirt. "Did you think we would bring you into some dreadful second-hand hostel?"

France smiled. "I didn't know what to expect, really." _And that's your fault..._

"Are you tired?" Belarus asked from somewhere over France's shoulder. "We'll help you to relax. Feel free to use the bed."

"It looks very comfortable." France's smile widened and he shook of his jacket, draping it over the back of England's armchair. "I think I will. Are you two going to join me?"

"Do you see other beds?" England grinned.

"Are you hungry?" Belarus asked coming from a little side room with a bowl. "We have chocolate." She put a piece in her mouth.

France raised an eyebrow. "Certainly, yes. But don't they say chocolate tastes better when it's a little warm?"

Belarus licked her lips and sidled closer, sliding her arms around France's shoulders. "That depends how you serve it."

She closed the distance between them and France was more than willing to answer her kiss. England smiled, got up from his chair and moved in to press his chest flush against France's back, as his clever fingers danced through Belarus's hair. When he tired of fondling the silken locks, his hands dropped to France's shoulders and stayed there until the kiss ended.

"Well?" Belarus pried innocently.

France licked his lips. "It's certainly better served this way. Much better," he smiled.

"Will you marry me now?"

France laughed.

England shifted his hands to France's sides and embraced him. "Come on now, Pet. Take your clothes off. I'm sure chocolate is better enjoyed without them."

"Are you sure?" France's smile didn't waver an inch.

"I suppose." Belarus's hand wandered up the front of France's shirt, opening buttons along the way. "Aren't they tight? To me it seems your body is screaming to be free from them."

"Definitely," England slipped his hands down to France's waistband. "What if we–" he paused and frowned. "France, what do you have in your pocket?"

"Pardon?" France groped in his trouser's pockets. He gaped in horror as realization struck. "Ah. Merde!"

.

**Conference building, third floor, closet**

**Unknown time**

Ukraine sobbed alone in the dark. "France..." She cuddled her knees closer for comfort. "Bring my panties back..."

.

Next time: Spain tries to find out if Belgium is soft, Korea mimics fairytales and Estonia surprises...well, everyone.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: _aein _= dear (Korean), _merde _= shit (French). Or at least something along those words.

Sorry for a little delay. We will soon hold a bit longer break, but I try to keep it as short as possible.

Thank you for reviews, alerts, favourites, author alerts (?) and beta-job again. I love you all.


	19. Belgium, Greece and Estonia

**Main conference room**

**5:57 p.m.**

Spain traced the remains of their kiss from Belgium's lips with his fingers. "Your lips are soft," he noted, smiling and eyeing her plush lips.

"The rest of me is not?" Belgium teased.

Spain moved his hand to her nape of neck and followed the line of Belgium's jaw with his lips. "I've yet to find that out," he said quietly, smiling again, and pressed a little kiss under Belgium's ear. "If you'll excuse me," Spain pulled the girl ardently to his chest, letting his head fall against her shoulder.

Belgium chuckled inwardly, raising her hands to his back and moved her head towards the man's, nuzzling his hair with her cheek.

Spain turned his head, touching the crook of her neck with his lips and nose. "Oh yes," he mouthed the skin carefully. "Very soft here, at least."

Belgium giggled. "You're not lonely anymore?"

"No." Spain pulled his head up and kissed Belgium's temple, smiling down at the girl cheerfully. "I feel as if I've never been afflicted with loneliness when in your presence. Thank you, madam."

Belgium laughed. "You're a nutcase," she scolded and grinned cheerfully, pressing their foreheads together.

Spain pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I must disagree, actually. You know, I'm very clever." He enveloped the girl in a tight hug, squeezing her protectively. "I discovered the full extent of your softness in a minute after all. Just don't go anywhere, okay?" He insisted.

"Why would I, idiot?" Belgium scolded softly and returned the hug just as tightly. "That would be just cruel, you know. And about my so called softness," she winked. "You know nothing yet."

"Well I'm learning," Spain huffed. "But right now, I feel like I'm dreaming, so give me a second before I wake up."

"Would you be surprised if I told you you're not dreaming?"

"I'm not sure."

Belgium chuckled and smiled. "Missed a siesta perhaps? Dream in peace. I'm not going anywhere."

"Right now, I don't want anything but to believe you," Spain assured, returning the smile. "But letting me dream means you'll have to come with me," he grinned. "Scared, huh? It's me we're talking about."

"Idiot. You're the one who should worry. I'll guide you through it," Belgium promised, grinning mischievously, and retreated from the hug. "Shall we go look for the right way through your dream, _dear_."

Spain laughed, looking innocently down at the girl. "I'm suddenly not sure I want to wake up."

Belgium wound her arms around Spain's neck. "Then you must believe this isn't a dream right from the start."

Spain raised the female to his arms bridal style. "If being with you is at the stake, I think I will."

.

**Hotel, corridor**

**6:06 p.m.**

"Here," Denmark pointed the door out to Korea. Sweden opened it with the card he'd taken from Norway's pocket, careful not wake up the peacefully sleeping nation.

"Thanks, pals." Korea grinned and took the key card between his teeth when Sweden offered it. Then he slipped inside the room with Norway and Denmark gave him one last thumbs-up before closing the door for the Asian. The two of them would continue on to Sweden's room. It was closer.

Korea set Norway down on the bed and put the blanket on the chair beside the bed. Norway didn't wake up, only quivered slightly when Korea stroked his cheek.

Korea smiled and leaned over the Norwegian. "Wake up," he called smiling. "My sleeping cutie." He leaned down to kiss the Nordic awake.

.

**Main conference room**

**6:07 p.m.**

Greece looked after them as Spain and Belgium left the room. He turned to Eros who sat on the corner of the table putting his bow away.

"Did you hit Belgium?" he asked the god, interested.

"Nope," Eros answered and counted his few remaining arrows. "She's doing that herself."

Greece frowned as the god made his bow disappear. "Aren't you going to..." he let his gaze wander to Estonia, who was now the only one left with him in the room.

"He has already been hit," Eros said and cracked his fingers now that his work was done.

"He has?" Greece surprised.

"Yup. If my arrow wasn't a dud, he should love you with all of his heart."

Greece stared at Estonia, who was again typing something on his computer and didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. Eros jumped down from the table.

"Dammit, I thought he would be a good match for you since he looked so smart, but here he has been sitting there all day without doing anything," the god groused, sounding irritated.

"Exactly," Greece never let his gaze leave Estonia. "How long has he loved me?"

"From half ten in the morning," Eros explained. "Right from the moment you first came out of that side room where you'd been talking with me."

_So even before Belarus? _Greece grunted. "Estonia," he called.

The Baltic turned to him. "Are you done talking with Eros?"

Greece startled. Eros spinned around eyes wide. "He can see me?"

"How did you know?" Greece asked.

"From the data I've been able to collect from your movements and other gestures, including your vocal cues, and taking into consideration our location, your history and the turns of events, I couldn't come up with any other logical explanation," Estonia explained, scrolling down on some file on his laptop. "Eros is the only one of your major gods that would have the power and personality to pull this kind of stunt." He turned to look at Greece. "My brain rejected the thought of divine powers in the beginning, especially when I didn't know that the gods really exist to begin with and if they did, why would they still be here? But it was the only thing that would explain most of what has happened here today. It would also explain your frequent disappearances into the preparation room and talking into thin air from time to time. Am I wrong?"

"Geez," Eros said, peering over Estonia's shoulder at the laptop screen. "This guy's been monitoring you the whole day."

"How did you notice?" Greece asked calmly. "No one else did."

"Of course I would," Estonia answered and looked away, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I think you should ask your god friend why."

"Ah," Greece concluded and Eros grinned widely. "You love me."

Estonia blushed. "Is this really eternal?"

Greece shook his head.

Estonia sighed. "Pity."

Eros sighed as well and straightened. "Hate to say it really. A few couples were pretty cute. But the effect will wear off," he raised his hands and shook his head. "They will all revert back to normal by Monday."

.

In the last episode of the first season: the Italian brothers smile, Russia blushes and Sealand is traumatized

TBC.

* * *

A/N: I noticed soon after writing this part, that I don't have any girlxgirl pairing and I'm very sorry for that. It was technically possible at that point for me to change the few of the latter parings into TaiwanxBelgium and Hong KongxSpain, but I didn't want to, because that would have wrecked some of my later plans I really wanted to use. So yes, I apologise, but it cannot be helped anymore. I also noticed this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but oh whatever...

Thank you for the reviews again. (over 100! Yei \o/!)

**Agetada:** "You're making me think of all kinda new pairings that I never thought of." I have that kind of a warm feeling that I've accomplished something now. Thank you. =)

**HeartlessLittleHamster: **A simple review says it all XD

Thank you Emzy for all the hard work this far. I'm counting on you from now on as well XD Beware!


	20. Everyone

Please read this: As fanficnet deletes such things as hearts and other signs, they're replaced by _"italic_". This time, however, you can't read the part on LiveJournal, because it claims the post is too large and I'm too tired to start fighting with it.

* * *

**Hotel, reception hall**

**6:12 p.m.**

Sealand danced in through the glass doors. "Let's go tomorrow too!" He said excitedly to the little white dog in his hands. "And let's take papa too, since he doesn't have work to do until Monday."

Hanatamago barked happily and Sealand spun around holding the dog above him with straight arms. "Right! Isn't that a good idea?" He laughed and briskly walked towards the stairs. He would be a big boy and not use the lift today! Whaaat? It was a mere eight stairs! Mama always said taking the stairs was good for your health. "I wonder if papa and mama are back yet. They said they wouldn't take long," Sealand wondered and started climbing the stairs.

.

**Everywhere**

**6:20 p.m.**

"Are you sure they're here?" Japan holleredto the other room. He stumbled up from his knees after searching below the bench. "Iceland?"

"I found them, Japan," Iceland's voice crawled from the next room.

"Oh, that's great," Japan started towards the pool room. "Where did you–" he paused when coming in. "What are you doing?"

Iceland waved his legs in the water once and patted the tiles beside him calling Japan to sit beside him. The Asian took of his shoes, approached and crouched down beside him.

"Weren't we searching the keys, not relaxing our feet?" he asked and looked at Iceland's knees that were showing as the pant legs were rolled up.

"There," Iceland pointed into the water.

Japan followed his finger and saw a small black something through the slightly wavering water surface. "How did they end up in there?" he pried, squinting to see better.

Iceland smiled. "Who knows?" He wound his arm around Japan's pelvis and pulled him closer to himself. Japan gasped a little when he lost his footing and his feet splashed to the warm water. "Sorry. Did you get wet again?" Iceland asked casually.

.*** *** ***

Estonia coughed. "So uh... are we going to sit here all night or does our host have something up his sleeve?"

Greece hummed slowly and turned to look at his remaining companion. "I know... a good place we could go." He rose and walked to Estonia who switched off his computer and rose as well.

After a long stare, Estonia shivered. "What?"

Greece took the Baltic's hand and advanced towards the preparation room, Estonia loyally following. "I have to thank Eros." Greece answered and opened the door.

"Why here?" Estonia frowned.

"There's a couch."

.*** *** ***

It was getting darker by the minute as the sun disappeared and the last traces of its light faded.

"You aren't cold, are you?" Cuba asked, glancing upwards and adjusted his grip on Latvia, so the other wouldn't fall off his shoulders.

The Baltic shook his head and made a negative sound. He took another bite of a still-warm hotdog and let his other hand fall on Cuba's hair and down near his chin.

"Tell if you are, okay?" Cuba requested and took a bite of his own hotdog.

"You know I..." Latvia wavered, a little embarrassed. "...always wanted a big brother."

Cuba laughed. "Okay. Fine by me."

Latvia smiled and cuddled closer. Together they watched as the city lights lit up below them in the cooling evening.

.*** *** ***

"There," Australia smiled and patted the band-aid. "Isn't that better?"

Russia smiled and hummed happily. "Thank you."

"Sure thing," Australia cheered and leaned forward to give his Russie a kiss on a cheek. "Are there any more injuries you got for me?"

Russia thought about it but resigned to just pull Australia closer. "I feel a little sore." He smiled, sounding little nervous. "So could you hold me for a moment?"

Australia laughed and took Russia to his arms without a second thought. "So hug the pain away, right?" He pulled his love against his chest. "Leave it me! Oh yeah that's right!" He let go a little and Russia gave him a questioning, innocent look. "Are you okay down here?" Australia slipped his hand down to the area he was talking about. Russia blushed. "You know, after what Dundee did? Twice. I can check it if you want?"

Russia smiled, blush lingering on his face. "Check it twice too?"

.*** *** ***

"Oh _God_," Prussia gasped and closed his eyes for a second.

"See?" Austria smiled down to him. "I told you'd make a wonderful sound. You are music to my ears, Prussia." He leaned closer. "Or do you disagree with me?"

Prussia shook his head, trying to make his breathing steady. "But..." he pointed to his left. "Doesn't that... disturb you at all?"

Austria glanced at Hungary for a while and then smiled. "No." He looked deep into the girl's eyes. "Be sure to take from every angle, Hungary."

"No problem," Hungary promised quietly and tried to make her hands stop shaking to keep the camera steady.

"Actually." Austria kept his eyes on Hungary but leaned down to lick Prussia lips. "I could use your help too. I'm sure a feminine touch would make a good addition." He continued his lick up Prussia's cheek. "What do you say?"

Hungary smiled, still shaking. With excitement. "I'd... be happy to."

The inside of Prussia's head was in complete mess. He stared at Austria, eyes wide and stuttering something indecipherable.

Austria turned his eyes on him. "Do you have something to complain about?" Saying this, he moved his hand and made Prussia stop stuttering and inhale deeply again. Austria smiled. "Didn't think so." He leaned down to kiss Prussia again.

.*** *** ***

"Say this..." Poland frowned. "Tastes _bad_. I mean like, wasn't this supposed to be a top restaurant and all? They can't even make pasta, can they?"

Italy nodded keeping the fork in his mouth, looking disappointed.

"Just great," Poland threw his hands upwards, dropping his fork to his plate. "Totally, just... _great. _I'm disappointed."

Italy nodded again. "I make better pasta," he said and stared at his plate.

Poland's eyes grew wide. "That's it! Come, Italy! We'll show these novices how to cook!"

"Ve?" Italy asked when Poland pulled him up out of his seat. One waitress quickly intercepted them asking if something was the matter.

"I want to see the cook," Poland demanded and the surprised and confused employee nodded after hesitating for a second.

Italy chuckled as they entered the kitchen where Poland puffed himself up to his full height and declared the kitchen under his command until Italy was satisfied with their food.

"No objections!" Poland silenced the head cook who approached them, seemingly confused. Poland turned at Italy. "Be sure not to let them pass too easily."

Italy nodded, smiling and assured. "No one knows pasta better than me."

"Here I come!" Poland rolled up his sleeves. "You'd better be prepared!" He charged into the depths of the kitchen, looking psyched. Italy laughed cheerfully and followed on Poland's heels.

.*** *** ***

Spain dropped Belgium carefully from his arms to the bench and kneeled before her. Belgium followed his movements with her eyes, looking rather amused.

Spain smiled nervously and took Belgium's hands. "You know, I'm proved to be bad in this kind of stuff. Or so France says. And Romano. And Prussia."

The woman laughed. "So I've understood. I'm rather interested to see what you come up with."

Spain gave her genuine, gentle smile. "Belgium. Would you marry me?"

Belgium raised her eyebrow. "What do you think our bosses would say?"

Spain grinned. "Let's not tell them."

Belgium chuckled mischievously. "Okay."

.*** *** ***

Kumajirou tugged Dundee into a tighter hug. The koala had given up resisting when, time and time again, it proved useless.

"Mine," Kumajirou mumbled and set his jaw atop Dundee's head. It was going to be a cold night. He had to keep the other one warm.

.*** *** ***

Norway startled awake with a muffle when Korea pressed their lips together. He raised his hands to push the other one away. "What was that for?"

"I love you." Korea grinned and sat up. "That's what that was for."

Norway glanced around him. When he recognized his hotel room, he frowned. "How did I end up here?"

"I carried you," Korea said and turned towards the Nordic again, rising to his knees on the edge of the bed. Norway stiffened as the Asian swung his other leg over him and set his hands down beside his shoulders.

_So it did come to this_, Norway thought, sullen. _Well if I can take Denmark, I can take him_, he continued and started to think up a proper escape plan (just in case), but Svalbard and Spirit tangling themselves into a fine bow kinda distracted him.

Then to his surprise, Korea moved to his right and slumped beside him on the bed without touching him even once. Norway frowned and turned his head to look at Korea, searching for a hint of what the other was doing now.

Korea lay down beside him on his side, clutching the covers. "I–" he blushed a little and tried to hide his face in the cushion.

Norway stopped frowning when he got what was wrong. And when he understood it, he smiled. He rolled back to face Korea and slowly lifted himself up to rest on his knees. He straddled Korea, their positions perfectly reversed. Korea now stared up at him, shifting nervously.

Norway never stopped smiling. He leaned closer and chuckled lowly in Korea's ear and whispered. "You're such a _kid..._"

.*** *** ***

_"UNCLE DENMARK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO PAPA? !"_

.*** *** ***

Seychelles followed Romano up to the centre of a small bridge, where the male suddenly stopped.

"I..." he started and avoided her eyes, clutching her hand tightly. "I... you're so pretty and... well... kinda... dammit... I..."

Seychelles leaned closer, smiling softly. The smile widened when she noticed how furiously the man was blushing.

"I–" Romano continued to stutter as he turned his back on Seychelles. "I– oh fuck it!" He hid his face behind his free palm. "What if I... make you a good dinner or something?"

Seychelles smiled at the way Romano dodged the subject. She came closer and carefully raised the hand not currently clasped in Romano's sweaty palm to caress his back and shoulders. "Sounds great. I look forward for it."

Romano shivered and turned to Seychelles, relinquishing his hold on her hand to take her into his arms.

Seychelles hugged him back. "I love you too."

Romano's lips twitched once and then he smiled.

.*** *** ***

Not even France could have imagined there were so many different uses for chocolate.

.*** *** ***

"Here, aa~" China gave Puffin a little piece of cheese, swinging his bare legs towards the ceiling. The bird kurred delightedly as she ate soundly. She rubbed her beak softly against the nation's nose when she was done. She reached to her left, grabbed a cookie (pilfered from the conference room) from the covers.

"Kurr?" She leaned forwards and offered the biscuit.

"Aa~" China took the gift in his mouth and ate it, stroking the bird's feathers.

Puffin shuffled closer and nibbled the hair behind China's ear affectionately. "Kurr~"

"You're tickling me," China said, stroking her stomach feathers.

"Kurr-kurr~" Puffin answered and retreated to give China a peck again.

If China didn't know better, he could have sworn Puffin was smiling.

.*** *** ***

"Does it still hurt?" Canada asked and followed the bandage over the nose with his finger.

"Not really," Turkey assured him, sitting cross-legged on the bed. The nurse had just left.

"That's a relief." Canada sat down beside him. "We're free to go she said, but where to?"

Turkey huffed. "I must admit I don't know Athens so well anymore."

"I can kinda imagine," Canada smiled. "Shall we head for the hotel then?"

Turkey shifted slightly. "Yeah I guess..." he hesitated for a moment and then moved to take Canada's hand in his own. "But I don't know if I can hold on for that long."

"Hold on what?" Canada leaned forward a bit, looking at Turkey.

"Well you know..." Turkey turned, letting his other leg fall to the floor. "I kinda love you, you see." He softly kissed the patch of skin below Canada's ear.

Canada shivered slightly. "Well..." He took his glasses off. "I think I know that by now."

.*** *** ***

"There you are."

Ukraine raised her head, which she'd buried deeper between her knees when she heard the door open. Netherlands smiled at her, leaning against the door frame.

"France said I might find you somewhere around here," he confessed. "Though finding the right closet took some time you know. This building is quite big."

Ukraine looked at him, small tears lingering in the corners of her eyes. She stood up slowly.

Netherlands raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you wearing trousers?"

Ukraine took the few steps needed to reach him and grabbed his collar. Netherlands made a surprised sound.

"I don't need them," Ukraine answered. That being said, she pulled the male to the closet, closing the door behind him.

.*** *** ***

Finland smiled at the still picture of the screaming main character. The picture wasn't actually refreshing so he stretched his leg forwards and pressed the TV off, using the switch button. The screen turned black on the unfinished horror movie. Finland pulled his leg back onto the couch and stroked his lover's shoulders.

America made a muffled noise at the motion, but didn't wake up. Liechtenstein didn't make a sound but cuddled closer, resting her head on the Nordic's chest, continuing to breathe peacefully with one arm slung around Finland's waist. America turned his head on Finland's shoulder and mumbled about being his hero to the very end.

Finland gazed at the both of them affectionately. He really felt like he was their older sis– _sibling_!

.*** *** ***

Lithuania frowned and stopped. "I've had it with this."

Egypt turned to him, startled and looking almost frightened. "With what?" he asked guardedly, speaking aloud for once.

Lithuania chuckled at the worry in his voice. "We've been walking around aimlessly for long enough for today." He took Egypt's head between his hands.

"!..." Egypt stared at him.

"_Heart_~" Lithuania answered and pulled the African in for a kiss.

.*** *** ***

"Weren't we um..." Germany started when Switzerland paid for the room. He had wanted to ask this for a while. "Looking for Liechten–"

"We _are!_" Switzerland snapped back and blushed again. "She can well be in this hotel. So we'll wait till morning and see if she comes down for breakfast."

"But–" Germany tried.

"No _buts!_" Switzerland snapped again and pulled Germany towards the lift. "Do you think I otherwise wanted to–" he turned away. The lift doors closed. "—wanted to... sleep with you... in the same room..."

Germany blushed and took hold of the handrail, because he suddenly felt dizzy for some reason. "You could have um..." he hesitated again. "Booked two rooms..."

"I couldn't!" Switzerland glared at him. "That would have been...a waste of money."

"I could have paid–"

"Shut up!"

.*** *** ***

Taiwan watched as Hong Kong set up his equipment. She was sitting on the edge of a flowerbed. Hong Kong had, in a moment's notice, managed to get together an impressive collection of fireworks, small and big. Soon, the male was ready with his set up and walked to his waiting audience; it was small, but more than enough.

"Are you okay to begin?" Hong Kong asked, kneeling.

Taiwan stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "Anytime, honey."

Hong Kong nodded, happy that his blush couldn't be seen in the dark. "I'll make it the best you have ever seen," he promised and softly kissed Taiwan's cheek. Then he rose and walked back to do what he did best.

Taiwan saw a little flash of light and heard soft sizzling as the threads started burning. Hong Kong retreated from his work to safety. It didn't take long for the first rocket to shoot up to the darkening sky. It was followed by the second, third, fourth, fifth, all the way up to the twelfth, maybe a half a second apart, and they exploded above Taiwan so that she was left to admire the warm rain of gold and red sparks. She stared up at them, genuinely impressed. A few sparks plummeted almost to the ground before burning.

Hong Kong was already lighting up the next round.

"Hong Kong," Taiwan called and the other turned to her. "How did you do that?"

He looked at her for a while, and then stood up from his crouch. He over walked to his love. "That's what I do the best. Didn't you want that?"

Taiwan chuckled and nodded. "Yes. It's wonderful. But do you think this is legal?" Hong Kong shook his head and Taiwan continued. "Then what do we do if we get caught?"

Hong Kong smiled in the dark. "We won't get caught."

.*** *** ***

Eros stretched yet one more time, walking briskly down the dark road. "Oh cat, I love my job," he yawned sleepily.

"Is your work done?" asked a voice ahead him and Eros raised his head and smiled.

"Yes. For today." He walked to the woman waiting for him. "Did you come to pick me up?"

Psyche smiled and embraced her God. "Welcome home, love."

"I'm happy to be home," Eros answered and leaned forward to give his wife a kiss.

.

The next time will come.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the lateness, we (Emzy and I) were suffering from a technological mishap. But since it took a while to post this part, you don't have to wait as long for the next, because: NOW ladies and gentlemen, we're going to have a short break. The story will continue probably after April, according to how busy we are. As this part was weeks late, the wait isn't going to be as long as originally planned.

About this part: I want to say that I truly like about only half of these endings. And generally: Thank you for over 14000 hits and over 110 reviews. You really keep me writing.

**ficfan3484:** "Hahaha, I can't wait for Sealand to be traumatized." OI! *slaps* You're... cruel -.-' And don't cry, you make me feel I've done something wrong (again).

**nemiah:** I got a feeling you're not the only one who has decleared Korea/Norway as an OTP or at least as a pair they root for. So you don't have to be ashamed. =)

**puppydog9:** Any fanart is OF COURSE welcome, but since I have given up trying to draw something myself and resigned to just write, it's up to someone else to do. And yes you did ,')

**Free of Mundane Thoughts:** The final chapter won't be posted any time soon, there's still story left in store. Yes, I have the feeling that I'm the first one to attemp BelFrUk too. Actually, if I ever find someone else doing it, I might be frightened. I have given the pairings as much screentime as I felt was possible. Some have, yes, far less screentime than the others, but had I given them more, it would have been much harder to keep on track where and what each nation was doing, and the story would have become just a big lump of scketches that have nothing to do with each other, when I specifically tried to keep the plot running. I have a couple ideas for sequels, but I doubt I ever write them.

On this matter:

IF ANYONE wishes to write something that couple X did during the time they were off-screen or later on Saturday and Sunday, feel free to, just give me a note if you do.

Oh, and **Free of Mundane Thoughts:** That last thing you said was kind of scary, but thank you anyway.

**SweetFirefly:** No.

Emzy, if you didn't get the last e-mail: I'll contact you in April with the rest of this... thing. *growls*


	21. Greece, Norway and Korea

**Athens, Greece**

**15.2 2010, Monday**

**A certain conference building **

**Main conference room**

**9:20 a.m.**

Valentine's Day was behind them; the Post-Valentine conference was about to begin and Greece had never been this nervous before. The effects of the arrows were now gone. Greece took a deep breath and opened the door to the room.

Surprisingly, a few people were already present. Actually, ridiculously few. Yes, it was rare for them all to be on time, but it was only ten minutes until the conference was to start and only four nations, including Greece were present. And _that_ really was ridiculous.

Greece greeted Latvia, Cuba, and Switzerland shortly before sitting down in his chair at the end of the table. To his relief, Eros was nowhere to be seen. He observed the people sitting at the table.

Switzerland looked calm, like nothing was (or had ever been) out of ordinary, but he was acting. In a normal situation having so few people present wasn't ordinary at all, so Switzerland was definitely ignoring that on purpose.

Cuba seemed naturally cheery and was occupying Estonia's seat to talk quietly to Latvia who was nodding and time to time also responding. Greece raised his eyebrows and felt delighted. The first pair he had seen today weren't at each other's throats and even seemed able to talk to each other without a problem. _Though_, Greece smiled a little. _I would have been surprised if those two had actually done something._

A little something shifting on one chair caught Greece's attention and he realised that there were more people present than he had first noticed. Well, "people" was inaccurate; Kumajirou was sitting on his owner's chair and a second look around the table revealed a sulking koala on Australia's chair.

_Oh, so did Russia win, perhaps? _Greece pondered.

That moment, the door opened. Everyone (except Dundee) stopped what they were doing and turned to look.

"Good morning," Japan greeted and gave a little bow.

"Yo," Iceland settled to say and walked past the bowing Asian towards the table.

"Good morning," Latvia greeted back, but Cuba just smirked, Switzerland nodded and Greece simply grunted an answer.

"No one..." Japan smiled nervously. "Seems very talkative today?"

"Switzerland is worried about what will come out if he opens his mouth," Cuba said, giving the European in question a mischievous look.

Switzerland glared at him, but kept his mouth shut and only blushed before he slipped back into his usual stoicism.

Iceland and Japan sat down in their chairs and the silence ensued—uncomfortable silence, which seemed to last forever. Even Cuba shifted in his chair and said nothing. Greece looked at the clock. Five minutes to the start of the conference. Six nations, two animals and no god present. Great start to this morning. The deep silence continued. The atmosphere was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

The door opened and Germany stepped in, nodding to everyone a good morning. It seemed he could sense the atmosphere and remained silent, except for three words, directed at the only one who didn't greet him with a nod or a bow.

"Good morning, Switzerland," Germany said casually, sitting down.

Switzerland turned to look away, the blush again creeping up to his cheeks, but he nodded slightly though sourly in response.

And the silence continued.

Then, finally, when only two minutes remained to half ten, the one to break the silence appeared.

"Hey guys!" Korea cheered after swinging the doors open, startling all present but Dundee. "How was your Valentine? Oh! Japan!" He ran across the room and latched onto his fellow Asian. "How did it go, huh? Was Iceland nice to you and all?"

Japan stiffened and shut his eyes, trying to keep from flushing. Korea had asked the questions everyone had been dying to ask but didn't for fear of seeming rude.

"He was..." Japan said weakly, cheeks stained scarlet. "...Very nice."

"Great for you," Korea laughed, patting his brother's back in a way that could have been considered violent.

"Morning, Norway," Iceland greeted bluntly. "It seems you've slept well."

"Was that a joke?" Norway glared at the overly cheerful Korea. "He clung to me all day, even after coming to his senses."

"Whaaat?" Korea cried and quickly slung his arm around the Nordic's shoulders. "Come on, hug me."

"Not again," Norway sighed, closing his eyes. They instantly snapped open again when Norway grabbed the innocently floating Svalbard in his hand as the hair curl started wandering towards Korea again. "Don't. Even. Think about it," Norway glared murderously at Svalbard, who started sweating. Norway pointed at it with his finger, scolding. "It was a pain in the ass trying to untangle you after you somehow managed to make a square knot, so like hell I'm going to let you do that again."

"Yeah." Korea poked the hair curl as well, still hanging off Norway's shoulders. "That hurt, you know. Norway plucked my hair for hours."

"Only because you wouldn't let me cut it off."

"Of course I didn't!"

Norway transferred his glare from Svalbard to Korea. "And scold your own hair! It's as much to blame as mine!"

Iceland listened to their conversation, looking strangely amused. Greece stared at the two. This was going far better than he had ever expected. Korea and Norway actually... got along _well_.

Japan smiled a little. "So Korea, Norway. What were you doing yesterday and day before yesterday?"

"We went to watch the sea about three times, slept a lot, and quarrelled even more," Norway answered plainly. "Nothing ground-breaking."

"The last one's a lie," Iceland noted.

Norway glanced at his brother. "What makes you say that?"

"Blushing."

Norway frowned. "I'm not blushing."

"Svalbard is."

Norway eyed his hair curl, which was indeed burning red. "We'll talk about this later, you traitor..."

"And Korea is too," Cuba said cheerfully, happy that nothing terrible had happened yet.

Norway scowled at the Asian currently hiding his burning face in the Nordic's shoulder.

Before he could defend himself, the door opened again. "Sorry, we're late– oh you haven't started yet; that's great." Canada smiled, sighing in relief and coming in. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they were too embarrassed to come back?" Turkey suggested, smirking. Bandages covered his nose and he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Possible." Estonia nodded closing the door behind him. "Good morning, everyone. Greece." He greeted their host.

Greece frowned. "Why are you together with that bastard?"

Turkey glared at him, but Estonia just shook his head. "We happened to meet in the corridor while coming here, nothing more."

"What is it, Greece?" Turkey grabbed Estonia in a headlock. "Worried about you lover? Jealous, maybe?"

Estonia cheeks exploded into colour and coughed loudly. Greece glared at his Mediterranean neighbour, but didn't get a chance to respond in turn before Latvia opened his mouth.

"Oh, you fell in love with Greece, Estonia?" The smallest Baltic gave a timid smile. "I-isn't that great?"

Estonia couldn't bring himself to answer this question. He yanked himself free from Turkey and adjusted his glasses.

"How did you know that Estonia fell in love with Greece?" Cuba opened his mouth, sounding calm. "From what I remember, you left the room before he did. We saw you." He glanced at Latvia, who nodded in agreement.

"I asked him, of course," Turkey answered and sat in the chair beside Greece.

"And Estonia was the first to fall in love," Greece explained. "He did even before Belarus."

"Honestly?" Everyone turned their eyes at the again blushing Baltic.

Estonia sat down heavily and looked irritated. "That really doesn't matter right now. Shouldn't we begin the conference or are we planning to be messing around through this one as well? We are already behind schedule quite a bit."

"The understatement of the year," Germany said, kindly reminding the assembled lot that they'd done next to nothing productive on Saturday.

"But most of the nations are missing," Canada noted and hugged Kumajirou, who hugged him back.

Japan nodded and asked, worriedly: "Can we make valid decisions with this few people present?"

Greece sighed. "We'll begin by trying to find out where everyone is. Anyone got a clue?" He looked around.

"Oh I have! I have!" A voice shouted from the door as Finland walked through them. He smiled. "Sve and Den are not coming," he said casually, slightly out of breath.

Iceland raised an eyebrow. Norway raised a hand to press his fingers against his temples, clenching his teeth. He had a feeling _someone _was going to hear about this afterwards.

"Neither are England, France and Belarus," America said, arriving after Finland and sounding a bit surly.

"Good morning, brother!" Liechtenstein greeted with a smile. "And everyone else of course."

"Liechten!" Switzerland shot up and ran to her, taking her shoulders in a firm grip. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, brother."

"He didn't do anything to you?"

"Of course not, brother."

"And he didn't blackmail you to say that?"

"No, brother."

Germany turned to Finland. "So why aren't Sweden and Denmark coming?"

Finland smiled and looked a half amused, half uneasy. "Well if they do, they'll be very late, I think. Sweden has locked himself in a bathroom. Denmark is currently trying to get him out, but I forbade him from breaking down the door, so it'll take some time." His smile widened. "I tried to explain to him that calling Sweden "honey" certainly isn't going to help."

Norway grunted and properly facepalmed this time.

.

Next: Sweden and Denmark have communication problems, Belarus is tired and Lithuania answers the phone.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone and sorry for the longer wait than intended, we had some communication/technical problems with Emzy (my dear beta *hugs*). But now we're ready to continue again! I hope someone still reads this and reviews as well, there's nothing better to keep me writing. The hits have passed 16000 while I wasn't watching, and I feel very delighted.

So this is the aftermath, if someone didn't notice. This'll be short compared to the Saturday part, but I'm trying my best with this as well.

**ficfan3484:** I'm still alive! XD Thank you for commenting everything on the last part: I was hoping somewhere in my dreams I'd get something about every little scene and you were there for me right from the beginning. Thank you so much. You would like to marry Spain? And your comment about Eros was cute _*heart_* Sorry that I slapped you (but you totally deserve it).

**daemoninwhite:** I'm happy you think there still is a plot in this. Someone said once that it's rare for a crack fic so I was a little worried how it would go. You haven't heard of DenSu? O_o Wow, that's not even a crack pairing, you've really missed something awesome *thumbs-up* Everything will be alright! Fight for it! (please ignore my stupidity).

**natcat5:** I love that threesome too~

**SweetFirefly:** I'm glad to share my shreads of talent with anyone who wants to listen (read in this case). And I was kidding too, OF COURSE I'm going to marry you! But I think you're better off not asking from Spain...

Thank you for everyone for everything, I hope you'll bear with me to the end of this crap.


	22. Denmark, France and Lithuania

**Sweden's hotel room**

**9:30 a.m.**

"Sve~ee~ee," Denmark whined, scratching the bathroom door with his nails like a cat. "Come oo~n, we're gonna be late~. Actually we already are... Sve~ come out of there, 'kay~?"

"N–," came a muffled sound on the other side. "N'ver..."

"Come on, honey, you can't stay there all day," Denmark stated and tried to peek through the gap under the door. "You'll get hungry. What if I order us something again?"

No answer.

Denmark started knocking on the door, hoping it was so irritating Sweden would come out to stop him. "Come here, big brother's waiting," he sang. "I'll pay for the food, really."

Still no answer.

"Sve-ee, you're boring," Denmark whined. "Why? We had so much fun. You were so hot and willing yesterday."

Absolutely no answer.

Denmark sighed melodramatically and tried a different tactic. "Aren't you even going to look for Sealand? Very responsible father you are, you know."

Sweden shifted. "Tha's... yar fault."

"Well it wasn't _my _idea to use your room," Denmark pointed out.

"Ya... wan'ed to... com' in th' first place," Sweden mumbled. Denmark had to press his ear to the door to hear him properly. "An'... Fin's takin' care 'f Sealan'."

"Well, sorry man." Denmark leant back, shaking his head even though the other couldn't see him, and then continued knocking. "Finland should be at the conference right now. Come on Sve, don't you wanna see how everyone else is doing?"

Sweden made an indecipherable sound but since he wasn't moving, Denmark took it as a "no".

Denmark wailed in despair and leaned to the door. "Sve~! Come on~! I mean it, honey~ I want to see you~!"

The resulting growl was taken as a "Hell no" answer.

Denmark glanced bad-temperedly at his axe, sorely tempted. _I know Fin told me not to, but any more of this and I won't be held responsible for my actions..._

.

**Main conference room**

**9:37 p.m.**

"I see," Germany said as Finland finished explaining, and hid his slight smile with a cough.

"Did you even hit him?" Norway asked coldly.

"Denmark? Umm... No?" Finland answered, not sure why he should have.

Norway sighed. "Then they're most likely not coming. Denmark will be having too much fun."

Germany coughed again and turned to America. "And why isn't our trouble-trio coming?"

America scowled and glared out of the window. "I called England this morning while Finland was speaking with Denmark. He said they were too... tired."

"Tired?" Japan repeated and raised an eyebrow.

America huffed. "Okay he _could _have also used the word 'worn-out'."

Turkey snickered once before he burst out laughing, throwing his head back.

.

**France's Hotel Room of Love...and other things.**

**9:12 a.m.**

"Who was it?" France yawned as England put the phone down.

"America," England mumbled and snuggled further deeper to his pillow and the mattress. "Wanted to know where we are. That twat..."

"You didn't tell, did you...?" France asked doubtfully. He really didn't want anyone barging in.

"Of course not, you frog," England scoffed, but he didn't sound energetic enough to make an effort at any more inventive insults.

"Where's Belarus?"

England raised his head a bit to look around the room. "On the couch," he sighed and briefly burrowed his face into his pillow before sitting up again, making it look difficult. "Bela, I know how you feel, but you _can_ come back here."

Belarus turned her messy head to him and gave a half-hearted glare.

England exhaled slowly. "I know; I was the same."

"But you can't deny you liked it," France interjected, smirking and tickled England's lower back.

England slapped his fingers away. "Oh stop it; I'm too tired right now." To mark his words he dived under the covers. "Good God, I feel sore..."

"_You?_" France moaned and turned to lie on his back. "Then what about me? There were two of you." He smiled absentmindedly, remembering yesterday. "But ohhh, that was sooo much fun... Honestly Belarus, I didn't know you could be so sexy." His smile widened. "Or you, for that matter, England."

"Shut up," England commanded, his voice muffled as he was currently facedown in his pillow.

France chuckled and threw his arm over his eyes, sighing, trying to get some more sleep. England mumbled something sleepy. But nothing important, France decided. After a moment they both startled as the mattress bounced and Belarus crawled under the covers to lie between them.

France smiled and tangled his fingers in her silver hair. "Welcome back, princess."

Belarus grunted and settled in the pocket of warmth between the two males, face to face with England. The Brit huffed, but smiled and set his hand on Belarus's shoulder. "Not going to the conference then, are we?" he asked, yawning.

"Hell no," Belarus hissed and cuddled closer. "Shut up and let me sleep."

England hummed and glanced at France, only to notice he was already sleeping. He decided he needed some of that too and promptly drifted off.

.

**Main conference room**

**9:39 a.m.**

"Okay, I guess that explains quite enough– Turkey, _shut up_!"

The addressed nation snorted one final time and, for once, obeyed his neighbour, though he continued to snicker silently to himself. Greece continued. "Okay." He paused for a moment to take the paper Netherlands had been decorating with Eros's actions during last Saturday. "Where are..." he paused again and looked around the table. "Russia and Australia?"

No one answered. There was some mumbling and people looked around the table in hope of someone being able to tell, but no one knew what had happened to one of the largest nations in the world or his Pacific Ocean companion.

"Okay, we come back to that later," Greece decided and focused on the paper again. "Then...how about Lithuania and Egypt?"

"You're not following any order, are you." Germany said, frowning. It wasn't a question.

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"Are you worried about Egypt, perhaps?" Estonia asked casually and entered a number into his phone, about to call Lithuania.

Greece shook his head. "No. I'm worried about Lithuania."

.

**Unknown location**

**8:40 a.m. local time**

Lithuania startled as his phone rang and he fumbled around his clothes for a moment before his fingers caught the buzzing device. "Hello, Lithuania here?"

_"Morning, Lithuania, it's Estonia. The conference has already started and we were wondering–"_

"Listen, Estonia, I'm really, really sorry, but I _really_ don't have time talk with you now," Lithuania interrupted and gazed worriedly at Egypt.

_"Why, what are you–"_

"No listen, we have a little problem here and– Egypt, wait a second!– oh, sorry, but I have to get going."

_"Lithuania–"_

"The thing is, we're not coming," the older Baltic hurried to explain.

_"Where are you?"_ Estonia managed to blurt out.

"In a jungle. Bye now, I'll call again later!"

_"You're_ _**where**__?_"

"In a jungle," Lithuania repeated as Egypt tugged at his sleeve. "Don't worry, we're just fine. I'll call you again, promise."

_"What is that noise?"_

"Umm... nothing much– _Egypt!_" Lithuania yelped and forgot for a second he was still on the phone. "I've go now, bye!"

_"Lith–"_

"Say hi to everyone!"

_"But–!"_

Click.

_Beep..._

_beep..._

_beep._

In the next episode: No one seems to know about anyone, Finland tries to be a pervert, and Russia refuses to stop surprising everyone.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a slight delay, but here we are again. Thank you so much for remembering this after a long break. It's nice to find few of the oldest reviewers still actively following the story and see how the hit stat goes up ^^.

**Kitty's Muse**: If you have trouble remembering the pairings, read the main story again XD And I think it's DenSu is _this _case. Otherwise, they'd fight over it. Yes, Russia and Aussie are a pair =)

**Mslay**: Thank you so much. I'm glad to be back. I liked making the BelFrUk part. I longed to write it since the beginning and so waited to get it posted.

**ficfan3484**: Does the Den/Swe scene look like anything you imagined? And Spain is currently busy, but I'll tell him when I see him next time. P.S. I'd like to be with Spain like that too.

**Free of Mundane Thoughts**: "I converted someone to Hetalia through this fic." Muahahaha! It'll slowly begins! My world domination! (Read: Wow, honestly?) I'll leave it up to the readers to decide if some couples are still together or just friendly with each other or hiding they're still together. I have of course decided all of them, but I don't feel like pressing my opinions to you cuties.

Thank you for all the other reviewers as well and to all those who didn't to review.

Emzy, welcome back. *growls*


	23. China, Finland and Russia

**Main conference room**

**9:42 a.m.**

Greece grunted and frowned. "I was afraid of something like that happening..."

"You know something about this?" Estonia demanded and handed the phone to their host to mark his words.

"No. I was just afraid of that."

"To me," America noted. "It doesn't sound like something Egypt would do."

"You just don't know him!" Turkey and Greece said as one, and then shuddered for accidently agreeing.

"Um... but!" America pointed out. "I don't think it's something Lithuania does either!"

"You just don't know him," Estonia and Latvia answered together.

America frowned and was about to retort but he wasn't quick enough. Greece took the lead again, acting like a host for maybe the first time since this entire mess started.

"They'll be okay. And it seems like they get along quite well," Greece decided and moved forward with the list. "Italy and Poland?"

For a moment it was silent, until Germany frowned and spoke up. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"I _wonder_," Switzerland huffed and immediately averted his eyes when Germany turned his attention on him.

Germany sighed and shrugged. "Maybe they're late? Wouldn't be anything new."

"Well then China and Puffin?"

"No idea."

"Who was the last one to see them?"

"Don't make it sound like they're dead!"

"It might be me and Iceland."

"But we didn't do anything to them."

"What does that matter, honestly?"

"Brother's not answering to his phone!"

"Well I guess nothing has _really_ happened to those two," Japan noted casually, smiling slightly. "Even if Miss Puffin doesn't love China anymore, I don't think she would do anything to harm him."

He fell silent when he caught Norway trembling out of the corner of his eye.

Iceland, on the other hand, smiled. "You just don't know her."

.

**Who knows where**

**Around 9:00 a.m.**

"Ohh... come ooon," China begged and crossed his fingers. "I'll give you a cookie again? A whole lot of them? My treat? With some chocolate on them? Or maybe cheese? No deal?"

Puffin glanced over her shoulder and then turned her beak up, making China squirm to find a new way to cajole the offended bird.

"This is ridiculous," the nation whined and started to climb the tree, pulling himself up to sit on the lowest branch. "I've been trying to catch you for hours already; won't you give it a rest?" He hoisted himself up to the next branch. "And a puffin sitting in a tree is ridiculous too, you know!"

Puffin cast him a dejected look and spread her wings.

"A–"China managed to say as the bird flew away. He slapped his palm to his forehead. "And a person who climbs onto a tree to catch a puffin is even more ridiculous..."

That moment a dangerous creaking caught his attention, a little too late though.

"Ow... that hurt..." he moaned as he lay on his back, staring at the sky, a few seconds later.

"Kurrr?"

"Hm?" China turned his head. Puffin's colourful beak was a hair's bredth away from his nose. The bird looked honestly interested in what the nation was doing.

A short silence ensued.

Then suddenly it wasn't so short anymore.

"You're so cute," China whimpered and looked pleadingly at the bird. "I couldn't hug you just one more time?"

Puffin looked away with her beak in the air again. "Ku_rrr,_" she said, turned and waddled away with more dignity than a bird of her species should have been capable.

"Hey wait! Okay I understand, but let's go already!" China jumped up and chased after the bird. He tried to grab her between his hands but Puffin flew away. Nearby, a young Grecian child pointed after him and then stared up at his mother in confusion.

"Mommy, what's that man doing?"

"Shhh, don't look at him."

"Why meeee..." China cried and ran after the bird again.

.

**Main conference room**

**9:46 a.m.**

"Who's next?" America asked impatiently. He was still bad-tempered because England wasn't coming, but more so because of _why_ he wasn't coming.

"Well..." Greece mumbled. "We know where Ukraine and Netherlands are."

"We do?" Turkey asked.

"Well, _I_ do. They're not coming."

"Would you like to clarify?"

"They're in the third floor cleaning closet. And they told me they're not coming," Greece answered, sounding bad-tempered, seemingly more interested in the participant list.

"What are they doing there?" Estonia asked, frowning.

"You can go look," Greece offered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" Finland asked, confused.

Greece sighed and gave up his attempt to ignore the subject. "I already had to call one therapist to calm down the employee who found them."

For a moment there was silence. It was broken by an unexpected person and in a very much unexpected way.

"I'm going to find them."

"_Finland!_" Germany objected.

But Finland was already leaving. Thankfully, there was somebody else to put am immediate stop to him.

"Oh no. You're not going," Norway said coldly.

"But Norway…"

"No."

Finland at pulled the magic string Norway had just attached to his wrist. Norway glared at him, sitting back in his seat and clasping the other end of the string tightly.

"Let me go, I want to see something actually interesting after all the movies I saw," Finland begged. America and Liechtenstein shifted slightly, blushing, while Finland continued to persuade Norway. "And you know you can't overpower me." The last one came with puppy eyes.

Norway sighed. "Korea. Go get him back."

Korea tilted his head. "Why me?"

"I'll give you a hug."

"OKAY!"

"_Norway!_" Finland objected.

However, before Korea could do anything, the door opened behind Finland and there was a near collision between the Nordic and his neighbour.

"Oh, Finland, good morning~" Russia patted the Nordic's shoulder innocently. "Are we late?"

"Yes," Germany answered on Finland's behalf.

"Oh, sorry, we overslept," Russia said and smiled. Then he turned to Finland, who tensed, remembering what had happened on Saturday when America had fallen in love. "Where are you heading, little one?"

Finland smiled, still tense. "I'm going to see Netherlands and Ukraine."

"No he's not," Norway corrected, but Russia didn't listen.

"Sister?" he asked instead.

"They've been hiding in the third floor closet since Saturday," Greece explained.

"Whoah…" Cuba said to that and Estonia shook his head in disbelief.

"Idiots, don't tell him!" America tried to warn them. "You want Netherlands to die or what?"

That was right: Russia never just sat back and watched if someone was teasing his sister, let alone mess around with her. But their fears were for naught, because to everyone's astonishment, it looked like he was ready to make an exception this time.

"Oh, I hope sis is having fun," Russia danced past Finland and Australia was finally able to come inside as well. He greeted everyone cheerfully at the same time as Russia spotted America. "Americaaa, heyyyy! How are you doing? Did you have fun yesterday? Was Finland nice to you?" He hugged America tightly.

America frowned but reluctantly returned the hug. "I'm just fine and yeah, we had fun, but what's with you?"

"Why~?"

"Aren't you a bit… cheerful?"

"Bad thing?" Russia asked, his face falling.

"Well no, but... aren't you worried about Ukraine or something?" America tried again.

"I'm sure she's doing what she wants," Russia assured lightly.

"Well, Belarus then?"

It was Russia's turn to look confused. "…Are you kidding?"

"Well, aren't you mad at me for cheating on you then?" America gave his most suicidal effort to make Russia angry. Hey, he was a masochistic, kinky bastard.

Russia smiled widely, but couldn't answer before their attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Aaarghhh!"

The last sound had come from Australia. He'd walked around the table to his chair only to have something rocket towards him and latch onto his face.

"Frraaauuggh!"

"Huaa! _Dundee! _What is it this time?" Australia tried to detach the koala from his nose once more.

"Grrrr," the koala answered.

"Is that my fault?" Australia screamed.

"Nnrrhh," Dundee growled and continued. "Grrrgghhh..."

"What? Try to say that again you–"

"Does he understand that thing?" Cuba asked, raising his eyebrows, while the two were fighting.

"Obviously yes," Iceland answered bluntly.

At this point, Russia had come to help Australia. "Let go of my Australia, you foul creature! Yesterday you were able to beat me, but you won't do so again! I'm a changed man– er... nation."

"Grrrgghh..." Dundee stuck his tongue out at Russia and turned his back on him and his master. He plodded off under the table; Kumajirou went after him to calm his new friend down.

But America had turned pale. "My... Australia?" he repeated, shaking. Ignoring him, Russia and Australia had just started having their own private, nauseatingly cute little soap-opera/romantic-comedy moment. Except it wasn't so private.

"Russie..." Australia said quietly and clung into him.

"Aussie, are you okay?" Russia asked, ruffling the other's hair.

Nodding his head, Australia answered. "I'm used to it so it's nothing."

"Does it hurt? Show me."

"Ah! Stop it..."

"Come. Let's go treat you." Russia scooped Australia into his arms, bridal-style, and they started back to the door.

"But I... I couldn't..." Australia mumbled and glanced around at everyone staring at them.

"It's not a bother. Let me carry you." Russia smiled.

"Thank you, Russie. You're so kind."

"Don't worry about it. I'll patch you up. Let's play a doctor again. Trust me?"

The door was closed and the nations were left staring after them.

"What the _fuck_?" Turkey asked in disbelief.

"_My _Australia?" America repeated, gaping in horror.

"Do we want know?" Switzerland huffed.

"They only just arrived. Where they might be going?" Liechtenstein wondered.

"I can go find out," Finland volunteered.

"No."

"Ohhh, Norway..."

"_My... _Australia..."

"Nice to see they get along well–" Greece started.

"_'Get along well_!'" America snapped, left eye twitching, but their host was no longer listening.

"Next we have Spain and Belgium missing."

Germany coughed. "I got a message from Belgium yesterday. She told me her brother hadn't answered his phone so she ended up calling me. When I last heard about them–"

.

Up next: Spain finds out about some hardships of a relationship, Romano finds himself in a crossfire of good and not-so-good things, and Switzerland reveals things he perhaps shouldn't.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Here I am again, sorry. Maybe you at some point manage to get rid of me. (Emzy, _you_ must bear with me to the end!)

Firstly to **Many reviewers (and readers alike)**: Many of you were interested of the fate of Lithuania and Egypt. (six out of seven showed interest in this O_o) Unfortunately, I have to make one thing clear now: This is kind of an epilogue, and it's not going to be long. If you meet a person somewhere else than in the conference room, it's most likely their outro. In the case of Lithuania and Egypt, that was the last scene we hear about them. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Denmark and Sweden (thank you for all notes regarding that scene) and Belarus co. also already made their outro.

Now to more funny things:

**Artemis1000**: Yay, you liked the BelFrUk scene~. I love it myself ^^ That's one of the few pairings that really ended up the way I wanted. Usually something hinders plotwise or some other pairing or the past plot gets into my way =(

**Ficfan3484**: Yay, I didn't betray your expection (truth to be told, I was a bit worried... :/) Oh, you can have Spain =). Can I just borrow him for every months first Wednesday and for fanfics?

**Free of Mundane Thoughts**: Actually, _these _chapters aren't short, the others before these were just long. These are now approximately the same length as the ones I started with. Ohh~ you're in Japan, I want too~... *At this point the author flew off to Dreamland and we can't continue.*


	24. Belgium, Romano and Switzerland

**Madeira, hotel**

**Unknown time**

Belgium sat up and stretched, letting out satisfied moans. Spain smiled up at her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and tenderly stroked her back.

"Yeah," Belgium nodded. "Ohh, I feel so refreshed– could you stop? You're tickling me, idiot. What are we going to do today?"

"Hmm..." Spain thought about it for a while, but then shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We never thought about that," Belgium said.

"Yeah, we didn't," Spain laughed once.

"Well..." The girl considered their situation. "Shit happens."

"Certainly," Spain admitted.

Belgium laughed and leaned back down to kiss the man, who was happy to oblige. When they parted, Belgium's voice turned scolding. "We're not getting anywhere if you keep slagging off, so get up!"

Spain laughed and started to wiggle out of bed. "Yeah yeah, I got that, cruel woman."

"You love it."

"I do."

.

**Main conference room**

**10.01 a.m.**

"–When I last heard about them, they were about to board a plane to Madeira...for their honeymoon," Germany explained, sounding official.

"Nice– wait _honeymoon? _Did they actually get _married?_" America slammed his palms on the tabletop, not believing his ears. Greece buried his face in his hands, absolutely horrified.

"I'm not sure if they paid attention to that detail."

"And what did we do? Watched movies!" America glowered at Finland, looking offended.

"Do I have to remind you that it was _your _idea?" Finland pointed out.

"Isn't that just fine?" Liechtenstein said and smiled serenely. "We had fun too, didn't we?"

"Well yeah, but–"

"Do their bosses know?" Japan turned the conversation back to Spain and Belgium.

"I certainly hope not," Germany answered.

"In any case, it seems they're not coming, so we'll continue," Greece announced. "Where are–"

The door slammed wide open. "WHERE IS ENGLAND? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! HE'S GOING TO BOW IN FRONT OF ME!"

"–Romano and Seychelles."

"Where is England?" Southern Italy repeated, glaring around the table to find his prey.

"He's not coming today," Japan said cautiously.

"What?"

"Romano," Seychelles tried to calm the man down, petting his arm. "It's okay. And I told you it was my idea to begin with. And no one told you to kneel."

"Yeah but..." Romano tried to argue but it seemed he just couldn't yell at the girl.

"Romano, do you know where your brother is?" Germany interrupted.

"No," the addressed nation hissed. "I'd think you would know better, you potato freak."

Germany massaged his temples. "Why does everyone think _I_ know...?"

"By the way Romano, where is my sabre?" Turkey asked, popping into the conversation.

"Umm..." Southern Italy fell silent and glanced at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to diplomatically explain to Turkey that he'd lost his fellow nation's weapon. Truthfully, he hadn't seen anything but Seychelles after throwing the sabre to the floor and bowing to England.

"Hey, what did you guys do on Saturday and Sunday?" Korea pried, poking his nose into personal affairs again. That seemed to be his new favourite pastime.

"Romano cooked us an amazing meal on Saturday night," Seychelles answered delightedly, not bothered by the question at all. "And on Sunday we went on a lovely walk, and then he made yet another awesome dinner for me. He was such a gentleman; we had simply wonderful time. Right?"

"Shut up," Romano mumbled back, face as red as the fruit he so much liked. He almost sensed everyone doubting that the words 'Romano' and 'gentleman' could occur in the same sentence. Trying to shake the feeling, he looked around. "That Spanish bastard isn't here either?"

"No. He should be having fun with Belgium right now," Liechtenstein answered merrily.

"Bastard," Romano decided and then blushed again as Seychelles took his hand, dragging him to sit down and not stand in the doorway all day.

Before they could close the door, Russia entered the room once more and, not caring about the looks he was receiving, went straight to America and took his hand.

"You're coming too," he said and pulled the surprised American towards the door. America recovered quickly, however, and dug his heels into the carpet, bringing them to a halt.

"What is it, Russia?" America pouted, offended. "Why don't you go and play with _your _Australia?"

Russia smiled. "Don't be like that, _my_ dear America. You cheated on me so I just did the same to you. And I _am _going to play with Australia, but like I said, you're coming with me. If you'd just listen to me like you usually so willingly do." While Russia was babbling he directed America towards the door. America didn't resist, just listened to the ramble, not sure he had heard right. At the door Russia seemed to remember something crucial, because he made a short 'ah' and he turned around to the table again.

"You want to come too, comrade Finland?" he asked innocently.

"What...?" Finland was kind of worried about the tone of voice Russia was using, low and husky and dangerous.

"Well, you've had your taste of America already, right? So I wondered if you wanted more." Russia chuckled. "Since I'm in a good mood right now, I wouldn't mind sharing just a bit," Russia explained, pulling the American tightly into his arms, giving him the best hug he could manage. "And with four it's always more fun than with three, da?"

For one reason or another, no one commented on the last question. Most of the nations had turned red somewhere during the speech, especially America.

After a short silence, Finland coughed and then smiled, or at least tried to smile. "I think I'll... pass. Thanks...for asking. Have fun, okay?" he added and waved his hand nervously.

"Pity. We could have had so much fun," Russia sighed and swung America up into his arms, bridal style. "But we'll definitely have fun with only three of us. Right, my American princess?"

"Y...y... you..." America stuttered, imitating Romano's tomato-red flush. "...Yeah."

"Great." Russia turned to leave, taking America away with him. "Could somebody please close the door for me?" he then asked before they reached the point of no turning back, since his hands had better things to do than close doors.

Switzerland rose up and shot towards the door like a bullet, slamming it shut so that his sister wouldn't be any more corrupted than she already was. Liechtenstein herself didn't seem to mind. Fuming, the gun maniac stomped over to Finland. "What's this talk about 'having a taste'? So you did do something to my sister, didn't you?"

"No!" Finland shrieked with slight panic. "I didn't! No, I really didn't! Don't believe Russia, how could he possibly know anything?"

"Stop lying and tell me the truth!" Switzerland grabbed his gun to point out he was serious. As if someone hadn't possibly already understood that.

"No guns," Finland objected. "I didn't do anything inappropriate. I really really didn't!" he shouted, trying desperately to make the angry nation believe him.

"Brother, please, he's not lying," Liechtenstein joined the conversation before Finland had more than one foot in grave. "We watched some movies and Finland made us some dinner."

Norway's and Iceland's eyes grew wide at the last one.

Switzerland huffed and, after a short break, he let go of Finland and stomped back to his seat. Clearly, he'd decided that cooking for his sister without his permission wasn't terrible enough to warrant gratuitous violence. He glared at their host. "Next. I want to go home as soon as we can."

Greece nodded and went on to the next three. "Hungary, Austria and Prussia?"

"Doesn't matter," Switzerland huffed, very irritated. "Next."

"Switzerland," Germany said emphatically. "Everybody's whereabouts could be crucial."

"You shut up already! I don't want to talk to you!" Switzerland raged back, face red. "Not after that shower gel thing! You think I'd–" he shut up before the more important part when he remembered they weren't exactly alone.

Korea hummed, interested. "Please tell me more," he purred. Japan too looked very interested.

Norway facepalmed. "Let it be already... why do you want to compare our experiences with everyone's?"

Korea smiled widely. "Because I want to prove that I just invented the best Valentine's Day ever."

Norway rolled his eyes, with quite a few others following his cue. Greece didn't bother and continued when it became clear that people either didn't know or didn't even want to know where the other trouble trio was currently spending their time.

"That was the last of them," he concluded and set the paper to the table.

Japan frowned. "What about Taiwan and Hong Kong? And shouldn't we make an effort to find the missing people?"

"We'll talk about the missing people later. Right now, I'm going to tell you about Taiwan and Hong Kong." Greece took a deep breath. "Their actions correlate directly to a damage report."

"This doesn't sound too good..." Japan, Germany, Finland, and Norway all said simultaneously, at the same time as Korea, Iceland, Seychelles and Turkey decided to say. "This sounds fun."

Before they could go on, Japan seemed to hear something and turned to look at the door, like he expected someone to enter.

Greece had been about to give his report, but hesitated. "What?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear something?" Japan frowned. "I could have sworn someone knocked..."

"Come in!" Germany called out loudly (Switzerland blushed furiously for some reason), but all they got in return was another knock and this time everyone heard it. The sound was strangely faint but still sharp.

Turkey frowned and rose from his chair, closing the distance between him and the door, while the weird knocking sounded for the third time. He opened the door, but there was no one outside.

.

In the next instalment: Greece is hungry, Taiwan tells a story, and whoever said those poor Greeks could catch a break just because it's Monday

TBC.

* * *

A/N: This part is short, I know. =(

**Rennesakura**, **ficfan3484 **and **Artemis1000**: Here you have your RusAme/AusRusAme pair you so much missed =). Am I that obvious that you all could tell something was still going on with those three?

**HeartlessLittleHamster**: Whohoo, I feel I've successed in something again. It was _supposed_ to blow your mind XD

**ficfan3484**: Brilliant! Now I don't have to remove Spain from all my preparations for fanfics. It would have been a pity if he hadn't shown up on the studio because of a date. *nods* You're a good person. (PS. would you like to change with Belgium now?) Yes, it's pretty calm. I have a feeling they don't have stamina to do anything else. Oh!: "That poor random employee." I fullheartedly agree.

Emzy, thanks again for everything.


	25. Hungary, Prussia and Taiwan

**Main conference room**

**10.17 a.m.**

Turkey frowned at the empty hallway before him. He was about to slam the door shut again and curse the pranksters when his eyes locked on something at the ground level. Beside his leg, Puffin walked in, looking very proud of herself. After the clean-looking bird—who had, from the looks of it, just taken a bath in some fountain outside—a dirty hand appeared, shaking and trying to get a better grip on the floor. Painfully slow and very dirty China dragged himself into the conference room and groaned. He'd definitely seen better days.

"Brother?" Korea said enthusiastically and rose up at the same time Puffin noticed Iceland and flew to him, making a neat landing on the top of his head. China whined something in response, slapping Turkey's fingers to make him stop poking him.

Iceland sighed. "What did you do to him, Puffin?"

"Kurr," the bird answered, preening her wing feathers carefully.

"Here you go," Turkey lifted China up by grasping the Asian under the armpits and helped him to his seat. "Had a rough morning?"

China groaned and slammed his head on the tabletop immediately after he'd sat down, very much like he'd done the day before yesterday. Japan patted his shoulder encouragingly and muttered something about endurance, trying to be of help and failing to notice the effort didn't live up to its purpose.

Iceland poked Puffin, annoyed. "Hey. I don't know what you did, but go apologize."

Greece shook his head. _Well, that's one missing pair found._ _But next time I see that damned love-archer I'll boil him in olive oil, marinade him with fasolada and make him eat Turkish food. _Then he lapsed into thought again. _I'm hungry..._

"This is all so ridiculous my head hurts," Switzerland said and groaned behind his hands.

Liechtenstein just smiled encouragingly at him from her seat. "Now now brother, it could be far worse than this."

"Yes," Switzerland said and pointed to Germany. "I could still be in... l-love with... that _thing_."

Germany frowned at this and tried not to blush, coughing slightly. "What's done is done. No need to cling to the past."

"Yes there is."

"Shut up, Turkey."

Germany coughed anew. "Let's just get one thing straight, Switzerland. I didn't get a chance to remind before because you left so—let's say quickly, though that's an understatement—quickly, but that wrapping paper idea wasn't mine, okay?

"Shut up you porn-freak!" the Swiss exploded. "Not a word more! Or I'll make sure that mouth doesn't open again! Ever!"

"Oh? But I would like to hear more."

"Shut up-!" Switzerland paused, confused for a moment when he saw the person peeking into the room from the crack in the door. "H-Hungary? Anyway, shut up!"

Hungary sighed and stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Pity. Well, I think I have enough material from this conference to live on already, so it's okay."

"_This _conference?" Finland repeated slowly.

"Welcome," Greece greeted, reluctantly stopping his daydreaming of all the food he could eat later. "Don't worry, you're not late. We haven't started yet."

"Yeah, I figured," Hungary laughed and took her seat. One could easily notice the two open seats that stayed unoccupied beside her.

"Where is Austria, Hungary?" Germany asked casually and then –after a moment of thinking if he should be worried about the last one of the missing trio– added. "Or Prussia?"

"I don't know," Hungary said cheerfully and corrected her bad posture to that of a prim, virtuous woman. She took a quick breath and nodded. "Yes. I don't."

"Details?" Norway asked, quirking his eyebrow. Iceland quirked an eyebrow at him in turn.

"Well." Hungary thought about how to put it. "Firstly, if you're interested, we had fun. _Lots _of fun. We enjoyed ourselves until Austria came to his senses."

"I can quite imagine," Estonia said quietly, blushing as he glanced in Greece's direction.

"Well it wouldn't have been that bad. He's not an idiot, after all. He can recognize when he's not behaving like himself." Hungary blushed. "But he had... a bit of bad timing with that."

"Bad timing?" Cuba asked, wondering if he'd heard right.

"Okay," Hungary squeaked and drew her knees up to hide her face. "_Very _bad timing..."

.

**Somewhere in Athens**

**Monday morning**

"Ack, dammit," Prussia swore and ruffled his hair violently. He stopped another poor unfortunate passerby at random. "Sorry, I'm looking for a man. Have you seen an arrogant-looking aristocrat wearing a flouncy shirt, and weird pants, or something—I don't usually pay attention, because I like to imagine him without them—Anyway he–"

"Um, excuse me but–," the young man tried to stop him.

"–has kind of brown, freakishly well-kept hair with one annoying, gravity-defying tuft of hair sticking up in the front like an antenna, and glasses that are just begging to be stolen–"

"I haven't–"

"And he has that annoying walking style that says 'I own this piece of dirt I'm stepping on so screw you'. Well actually he wouldn't say 'screw you' he would go like 'please take your undignified bottom elsewhere if you'd be so kind'. Yeah, that sounds more like it..."

The man was becoming more and more confused and starting to it."I haven't seen anyone like that so..."

But Prussia was on a roll. "And he generally looks like he owns the world and anyone who has no musical skills or interest in cakes or good hair or well-kept clothes or a better sense of directions than him, has no right to be on a same square kilometre of ground–"

"Really sir, I–"

"And he has a mole on his face. But otherwise he can be hot. Well, actually the mole kinda helps since he blushes when I touch it. That's one of the moments when he stops being a prat and he's just so damn cute."

"My job and um–"

"And then he just has to ruin it by being that arrogant young master he is. But he is a damn sexy beast in bed. Oh, but you wouldn't reckon that just looking at him, so that doesn't–"

"I haven't seen–"

"–really help you, does it? Or does it show...? Anyway he should look very embarrassed and frustrated right now and I think he's in hurry —and probably lost at the same time— so it should be hard to miss him. I miss him though." Prussia laughed. "Get that? Miss and miss? Oh and he has that cute–"

"I don't know; I haven't seen him!" the young Grecian man cried out, desperate now.

"You haven't?" Prussia said, surprised, oblivious to the human's hardships. "Dammit..."

.

**Main Conference Room**

**10.48 a.m.**

"Austria ran away and Prussia is currently searching for him," Hungary explained after a few unneeded details. A few of the assembled enjoyed them though. "I looked with him for a while and then decided to let Prussia do it because it's his fault he ran away—and got lost I think—in the first place."

Germany heaved a deep sigh, but said nothing.

"Interesting," Greece said, though he didn't sound like it. "All of this has been so funny." He sounded poisonous and glanced around to find a good victim (possibly a god) upon whom he could direct his furious gaze. He fixated on Turkey when nobody more appropriate showed up.

Turkey ignored him with a practiced ease. "Isn't that just fine? One thing less to worry, ain't it?"

"True enough, those two can't get along," Germany said. "But when it comes to finding Austria, brother certainly has valid experience. Be it good or bad."

"Isn't it good this time?" Hungary said, purring and hiding behind her knees again. "Austria can't deny how he enjoyed yesterday after all. He'll remember it shortly."

"You prefer it the way it was yesterday, don't you?" Korea guessed, snickering.

"Oh, not at all," Hungary denied, smiling. "Why would I like Prussia being dominated and having his vital regions invaded?"

"She's definitely enjoying it," Iceland said dryly to Finland.

"That's how I heard it," Finland admitted and Norway nodded.

"Now that we've heard what happened to those two idiots, could we please move on?" Switzerland asked. It seemed Liechtenstein's hand was the only thing that kept him from leaping over the table to grasp Germany's throat and then continue out of the door to strangle him in peace.

"Yes, as I was saying," Greece cleared his throat. "I have a damage report details I'd like to... share."

.

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

"Hey," Taiwan said, leaning her head back against the old brick wall. "Do you know the story of three kids who played hide-and-seek?"

"Do you need a story for that?" Hong Kong asked.

"But this one's different," Taiwan insisted. "They were playing in a forest. There was a criminal on the loose who went hiding there too. The seeker found the criminal and revealed him to the police, but got hurt when the criminal held him hostage. The two other kids who were hiding all the time didn't know anything about this and because the seeker lost consciousness, no one knew they were there. So they survived without getting involved at all."

"Sounds like typical idiot drama material," Hong Kong said and shifted.

"It's a true story not a fairytale," Taiwan said, offended.

"Are you suggesting we should go on hiding so we won't get involved?"

"No, I'm suggesting we should watch out for children who play hide-and-seek."

Hong Kong huffed, making it sound like laughter. "Some Aesop."

Taiwan hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop teasing already. Do you still have some fireworks left?"

Hong Kong nodded shortly and glanced up at the window above their heads.

"Enough to distract them?"

A nod again and Taiwan smiled, lifting her gun. "Then...?"

Hong Kong cocked his rifle to ensure it was ready for action. "Olly olly oxen free."

.

The last time: Eros reappears, we'll learn things about Greece's economy, and Norway's trolls finally decide to show up

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the next to last part. Don't worry, the last part will be longer. The hits have reached 20 000 and I'm the most grateful to all of you for that. Now I have some notes:

Fasolada: A traditional Greek dish. It is bean soup made of beans, tomatoes, carrot, celery and a generous amount of olive oil usually served with a variety of salty side dishes. (straight from wikipedia \o/) If there is someone out there who thinks this is wrong, please correct me.

Olly olly oxen free: Non-english speakers may not know this, since it's not included into the common vocabulary of an average person. It's a shout for the seeker used in the game of hide-and-seek and means he/she gives up searching and everyone should get out of their hiding places.

**Rennesakura:** Canada was already inside =) You're welcome (though I'm not exactly sure what made you so happy).

**ficfan3484:** Norway and Iceland aren't _impressed_ by the fact Finland cooked, they're_ horrified_. Finland can cook, but he has too many weird ideas along the way that he actually rivals England with the end result (I should know, I'm a Finn. Wanna come for a supper some day?). This isn't my invention: I'm quite sure it was sensei himself who mentioned it first.

And I have those stories, but I'm not going to tell them~. You will always be a good person. =) ALL people who review this are good. I actually don't have any stories with Spain in the lead, though he shows up in most of them.

**Artemis1000:** Yes that scene happened on Monday morning. :)

**HeartlessLittleHamster:** What did I do again? *goes off singing Britney Spears* (damn you for that!)

Emzy, hang on tight, it's the last spurt before the goal.


	26. Rome, Germania and Ancient Greece

**Beta-Note**: Hi readers of Treyen's fabulous fic! Sorry for the delays here and there; they were all my fault because I'm English-Canadian: my memory is terrible (because no-one remembers me) and I'm lazy (because America has been rubbing off on me. Oooooh, candid UK/US reference. Yum). Anyhoo, hope you guys have had as much fun reading this as I have beta-ing it, and I think Trey deserves a HUUUGE round of applause and lots of reviews to tell her how special and awesome and Prussian she is for writing such a mammoth-spectacular fic. LOVE YOU TREY!

* * *

**Main Conference Room**

**10.55 a.m.**

Japan hid his face behind his hands and stooped down to hide somewhere so people wouldn't affiliate him with his Asian brother and sister. Meanwhile, Korea laughing his head off.

"They set off unlawful fireworks in a park," Germany listed, trying to sound calm. Greece just nodded an affirmative and Germany continued. He kept pausing after each sentence because he really desperately desired each indiscretion to be a mistake. "Then evaded the police."

"Yes," Greece said.

"Destroyed a shop's display window with fireworks."

"Exactly."

"Set off fireworks at a police patrol."

Greece nodded again.

"Stole a car."

"Two of them," Greece corrected. "The first one they managed to crash."

Germany's eyebrow twitched violently. "And currently they are on the run from the police somewhere in Greece."

"Actually, according to the last update in my information, they're almost in Turkey already."

Turkey laughed. "So no following them long anymore? Smart little brats."

"Stop laughing!" Greece snapped and slammed his palm down onto the table. "How much work do you think this gives me? It takes _money_ to repair everything, give overtime wages to the police and to hide everything from the public. Also, the police chief in charge will soon no doubt demand extra training for his subordinates so they'll be able to handle things _next time_ something like this happens. Because I'm the host, this is all _my_ fault."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll have our sympathies, cat freak," Turkey said indifferently. "Oh and about that, get this thing off me." He pointed at his shoulder where a white kitten clung meowing and batting at his ear.

"Korea, be quiet," Germany ordered the still-laughing nation in a tone that told he was in no mood to joke around. Korea apparently didn't hear because he was laughing too hard (but it was rather more likely that he _had_ heard and just didn't care).

"Korea, SHUT UP!" Germany raged, his face beet-red. When the other didn't react, his eyebrows twitched again dangerously.

"Korea," Norway warned indifferently.

"Sorry," Korea answered immediately with straight face. His damp, red eyes were the only sign he'd ever been laughing himself into hysterics.

"Oi," Romano muttered and Seychelles started laughing, but she stopped when Germany glared at her.

"Greece?"

"Yes," the host answered and coughed before continuing. "Furthermore, there are some other things I'd like to tell you. Firstly...I have had to call three therapists in total to calm down my employees. They have been shocked over all the running, shouting and other various traumatizing acts." At this point he glared at Romano. "Two of the therapists alone were needed to council those who ran in on a...er...not-so-private act of indecency and were given a nasty surprise. I also needed several charwomen to deal with the ridiculous amount of mess generated by all this. Would you please look up while I'm talking, China? I'm referring to you too." China didn't respond and Greece took a long pause in an attempt to recollect his thoughts.

"Two therapists for...?" Estonia repeated, frowning. "We... er, heard about Netherlands' and Ukraine's case already, but...what was the other one?" he asked carefully.

Greece turned red with anger. "Indeed..." he mumbled and then turned to shout at his neighbour: "You two just had to have your wicked way in the infirmary bed, didn't you!"

Turkey snorted. "Your staff are just too prudish; find people with a stronger stomachs, man. Aren't you supposed to be renowned for se–."

"Why the curtains?" Greece interrupted. "_Curtains_, for cat's sake."

"Oh shut up, you're loud today," Turkey said, rebelliously digging his little finger into his ear. "That was fun. Right Canada?"

"Y-yes," Canada said, smiling timidly. "Very enjoyable."

"I'm sure Estonia would have liked that too," Turkey said, winking at Estonia, who kept himself from responding for the sake of his pride.

"Keep Estonia out of this," Greece warned. "And you're going to buy me new curtains, just so you know."

"Just so you know, I'm _not_," Turkey answered.

Greece sighed and turned back to his papers. "I'll deal with you later. Now on with the damage report: Japan and Iceland."

Japan blushed, trying to keep a straight face with little success. Iceland stared back at Greece with his "I'm-listening-but-not-actually-interested" -look.

"The bathhouse in this place has one bigger pool for swimming and one smaller one for relaxing," Greece said and then picked up a photograph from between his papers, raising it for everyone to see. "Exactly what...did you do to make it look like _this_?"

.

**Jungle**

**Around 9.00 local time**

Lithuania sighed and sat down beside a tree. "Whose idea this was again?"

"..." Egypt answered, raising his eyebrow at his companion.

Lithuania sighed. "Oh yeah, mine..." He glanced at Egypt who was standing beside him. "Why did you accept the idea in the first place?"

"_Heart_–"

"I know!" Lithuania interrupted before Egypt could finish. "I can't really blame you, so this is all just my fault, isn't it?" he asked, defeated, and put his head in his hands.

"This is fun," Egypt assured aloud, because the other nation wasn't paying enough attention to pick up on the nuances of his usual method of communication and sat down beside Lithuania.

"Really?" Lithuania asked, partly amused, and raised his head. "Well I guess it is." He laughed nervously, trying to ignore the big spider on his foot. "At least this is something I won't experience very often."

Egypt smiled and closed his eyes, trying to relax after all the running they had done.

"Um..."

He opened his eyes when he heard Lithuania talk and move restlessly. "?"

"...Could you... take this off me?" Lithuania asked and pointed at the spider that was climbing up to his knee.

"^^" Egypt's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Stop laughing," Lithuania begged and tried to move away from the spider: a nigh impossible task that would have meant amputating his own leg. "I think it likes me..."

Egypt frowned, irritated.

.

**Main Conference Room**

**11.08 a.m.**

Norway stared at the photo for two seconds before he leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, sighing. Finland snickered. "Oh dear, Ice. You're worse than Denmark."

"It wasn't me," Iceland answered bluntly, eyes averting from the picture of the bathhouse that now had water overflowing everywhere. The main pool had newly acquired a big slide, a Jacuzzi, and—quite bizarrely—some kind of net spreading over one half.

"What is that for?" Hungary asked, absolutely amazed and pointed at the picture. "That net. What exactly did you do there?"

"We swam," Iceland said simply. "Mostly. Japan made the net for us to rest. It was nice and humid on that."

"So you went and reconstructed my bath?" Greece confirmed. "In one day?"

"Pretty much," Iceland said and took a cookie from a basket in front of them.

"Why are you complaining?" Finland asked Greece. "If someone did that to my bathhouse, I'd be overjoyed."

Greece had hid his face behind his hands. "Who exactly do you think they'll send the bill?"

"Oh," Finland said and gave Iceland a cautious glance. Iceland snapped his cookie in two and ate it like this had nothing to do with him.

"I… I…" Japan stuttered and then sprang up from his chair, dashing out of the conference hall into the preparation room, banging the door shut after him.

"What's with him?" Korea wondered, partially wanting to go after Japan. But that would mean he would have to let go of Norway, whom he had been hugging for a while, and Korea didn't want to do that.

"He's afraid you'll ask him for details," Iceland answered, sounding like he was talking about the weather, especially so, because he had half a cookie in his mouth. "And he's just embarrassed about the trouble we've caused. I'll go check that he's okay." That said, he rose from the table and left the room after Japan. Puffin didn't follow but stayed where she was and watched her master leave.

Greece shook his head. "I want to go to sleep. Must. Sleep. This is a dream."

"In that case, shouldn't you wake up rather than fall asleep?" Romano asked.

"Maybe I'll have another dream and this will all go away," Greece said and sighed. "This is not going to be good for my economy…"

.

**Somewhere in Athens**

**Monday morning**

"Found you," Prussia said and leaned against the doorframe. "Man, I've been looking for you everywhere all morning, you know. You're damn good at getting lost as always, prissy-pants."

"Leave me alone," Austria growled and turned away. "I do not want to see you."

"That's cruel, hey," Prussia said and approached the nation backed into the corner of the room. "It was _you _who started it after all."

Austria turned sharply and gave Prussia an embarrassed glare. "To be precise, it was _you_ and _your_ ways to get Hungary's attention that started it. Now would you kindly take your leave and–"

"No," Prussia answered and grinned his most awesome grin. "You see, prissy-pants, you left me rather quickly this morning." Austria blushed furiously, but before he could comment, Prussia pressed his thumb to Austria's partially open mouth and used his other hand to grasp Austria's collar, pulling him closer. "So I'm not satisfied yet."

.

**Main Conference Room**

**11.25 a.m.**

"Germany~! Everyone~! How are you doing?" Italy sang as he flung the doors open. "I had so much fun with Poland, you can't guess! Oh, brother~, how are you?"

"Hi!" Poland greeted next, closing the door behind them.

"Italy!" Germany said sharply and turned. "How late do you guys think you are? The meeting started– Italy, what has happened to your hair?"

"Oh, this?" Italy asked, fingering his flaming red hair—and, _duh_, of course it included magenta highlights; Poland had decided on the colours. "Poland styled it for me. Isn't it great?" Italy gave them a sunny smile.

Germany and Romano stared first at Italy, horrified, and then simultaneously turned to glare murderously at Poland, who was ignoring them with _**Style**_. Yes, bolded and italicized.

"Like, where's Liet?" Poland asked suspiciously and glanced around. "Egypt isn't here either…" he added, sounding unhappier by the minute.

"They're in–" Latvia started but he was cut short by Estonia who pinched him.

"They're not coming," Estonia said quickly and sent Latvia a warning glance. "But Lithuania told they are fine and just _friends_."

"Oh…" Poland thought about this for a second. "I guess that's kinda, like, okay then…"

Germany coughed. "So, Italy, Poland: why are you so late?"

"We forgot about the whole thing until about an hour ago~," Italy answered cheerfully, making Germany facepalm. "Oh, Germany, Poland bought me a beautiful dress, you wanna see it?"

Seychelles chuckled as both Romano and Germany turned scarlet. Nobody knew whether it was down to fury or dirty thoughts, but knowing those nations it was probably both. A dangerous mix.

"Maybe later, Italy," Germany mumbled and turned back the table. "Now sit down."

Poland and Italy sat down and a moment of silence spread amongst the nations. Everyone—okay, at least a few of them—was trying to think up something to say. Hungary managed to open her mouth first.

"What are we going to do now?" Hungary asked, looking around the table. "Most of the pairings have been found and returned. The rest are probably best left to it, seeing as there's no promise we'll find them any time soon. Do we continue the conference?"

"I can't see why we would do that," Liechtenstein said and everyone looked at her in surprise. She explained herself. "I don't think anyone is in the mood for that. Don't you agree, sister?"

"Mm." Finland nodded, thinking. "True, it's been a bit hectic."

"A bit?" Norway repeated dryly and tried to push Korea away, only managing to become even more entangled within the Asian's arms.

Finland ignored him and continued: "Everyone is either tired or wants to gossip about their experiences." He laughed and scratched his head. "Besides, we'd never catch up with the agenda... even if we started now."

Liechtenstein smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"I guess that's true too…" Germany sighed and turned to look at Greece (currently adding up all the expenses with an abacus that looked like it had belonged to his mother). "Greece especially looks like he needs a break…"

"Decided," Turkey said and stood up, stretching. "I'll be going then."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Poland objected and smacked his hand down onto the table. "We only just got here and now, like, you're telling us we actually didn't have to?"

"Wait, Turkey," Canada said too. "Aren't we deciding this a little too quickly now?"

Turkey took a deep breath. "Not really. Think about it. Do you really think we can get anything done here now? Most of us aren't even present, physically or mentally–" At this point he nodded in China's direction. "–so too many are missing to make valid decisions. Our host is like _that_ and too many of us had too fun yesterday to think clearly." Now he nodded towards Korea. "What's the point of even trying?"

"So you're giving up?" Hungary said.

"No," Turkey answered. "I'm being realistic."

"I don't have anything against quitting," Switzerland announced.

"I don't think that surprises anyone, brother," Liechtenstein said gently, smiling again. She thought their weekend had been funny and enjoyable, but judging by her brother's dismay, he obviously had not had the same impression.

"Well if no one is against it, I'm leaving now," Turkey said and turned to leave. "See you guys later."

"Wait," Greece said suddenly and Turkey stopped, baffled. "Here." Greece handed him a package. "It's your mask," Greece explained, when Turkey looked at it like it was poisoned, cursed or in any way dangerous or Grecian. "You left it here yesterday. And your sabre should have been delivered to your hotel room. I guess you didn't think to check there."

"Oh," Turkey said, scratching his head, and took the mask, trying to come up with a way to deal with a nice Greece. "Well er… thanks."

"I'll come with you," Canada offered and left the room with Turkey.

Other nations started gathering their belongings as well. This was no small task seeing as no one had taken their papers or such with them when they'd left on Saturday. No one had cleaned the table after all the hullabaloo and as a result it was quite the mess. Cuba in particular noticed, to his displeasure, that that someone had stepped on—or rather run over—his belongings at some point. Various papers had been misplaced, but most were found again with a little effort. Not that this conference really needed documentary to share with the bosses, because they probably didn't want to know.

"Are you having problems checking the expenses, Greece?" Estonia asked and rose from his chair after he finished gathering his papers to come and stand beside Greece. "Do you need some help?"

"Thanks, some help would be good," Greece answered and together they forgot everything else and concentrated solely on Greece's papers.

"Ve~ so I can go back to sleep?" Italy asked and stretched. "Poland and I were so busy with all the pasta and shopping so we didn't get much sleep. Oh, you know what? Poland taught me all the important stuff about shopping. We should all go together at the next conference! You come, won't you brother? I would have been soooo scared, but Poland was there for me. Germany will come too right? And then the pasta was bad but then it became good though the cook was a bit confused and– oh, I skipped the hair salon part! We were–"

Switzerland rose, pointedly ignoring Italy who was still explaining his Valentine's Day to a reluctant Germany and anyone else willingly listening (Hungary). "Come Liechtenstein. We can finally leave."

"Yes, brother," Liechtenstein answered and rose as well. But when they were about to leave, she stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot! How silly of me," Liechtenstein said, laughing and Switzerland wondered if he should be worried or not. Liechtenstein continued, turning towards the table to nod at Finland. "Could Finland come visit us some day? We could make some food together."

Switzerland looked horrified and decided he should be worried. "Why should we?" he asked quickly and glanced at the door so he wouldn't have to watch Liechtenstein's smile droop. "We can manage by ourselves without some… Nordic."

"But, brother, I'm sure you'd like his recipes too," Liechtenstein wheedled. "Please, brother, you could talk about guns or something while we cook."

"Well uh…" Switzerland stuttered, trying futilely not to give in to his sister. Inevitably, he failed. "Okay but… only once then…"

"Oh, thank you, brother," Liechtenstein gushed, giving him her brightest smile and then looked over her shoulder at Finland as she followed her brother out of the door. "You hear that, Finland? I told you he would agree. I'll give you a call when it's good time for us. Bye for now!"

"Bye bye," Finland said and smiled after them when the door closed. He wasn't sure he wanted to be staring down the barrel of Switzerland's gun in the near future but at least Liechtenstein was happy. He turned his smile to Norway because smiling at the closed door felt stupid, but he didn't feel like not smiling. Norway had given up getting Korea off him and rewarded Finland's cheerfulness with a glare that clearly said: "Don't you dare tell Denmark about this." The two didn't look like they were in a hurry to leave.

Finland saw Hungary make to leave, playing with her video camera the whole time. Finland decided to speak up, since now Norway wasn't there to stop him. "Could I see your recordings, Hungary? Or are they top secret?"

"What?" Hungary stopped and looked around to see who had addressed her. "Oh! No, please help yourself. I was about to go through this anyway."

Finland chuckled and rose up, taking the camera from Hungary and promising to return it shortly. Most of the nations had left already or had a good heads start by now. Before Finland could follow suit, his interest fixated on the table with a little "Hm? where Puffin was trekking past him.

The bird stopped in front of a certain nation and leant down with a cookie in her beak.

"Kurr?"

"Huh?" China grunted and raised his head.

.

**Outside the Conference Room window**

**At the same time**

"Just look at my little Italies, aren't they the cutest little sweethearts~," Rome asked, peeking cautiously in through the window and poking the blond male beside him. "Just look how happy they both are. You agree, right?"

Germania huffed, still irritated that only half of the Germanic nations had been present.

"Oh don't be so uptight, old pal, your guys surely had fun as well," Rome tried, half-heartedly, to cheer him up. He cared more about Veneziano and Romano, and watching as the latter now left the room, clutching a pile of disorganised papers in his hand and pulling Seychelles along behind him. "Oh, just look at my sweet little grandchildren and you'll understand. Right Eros?"

"Exactly," the god answered, looking very proud of himself as he turned to talk to the woman beside him. "Thank you for giving me permission for love-triangles, mistress. That made things so much funnier."

"You're welcome," Ancient Greece answered, smiling. "I hoped my little boy would have enjoyed this a little more, but I can't have everything. At least he had fun yesterday and the day before. Thank you, Eros, you've done wonderful job."

"I'm just happy to do as you say," Eros assured, bowing slightly, and then turned around to look at the last members of their little Peeping Tom group. "As you can see, Norway enjoyed it and still does, just as I told you."

All three trolls started nodding in agreement, happy that Eros had stopped them earlier when they had come to save their homeland.

"So," Eros continued and clapped his hands together. "I've told you how to use those." He pointed at the pink bows and quivers in the trolls' hands. The trolls nodded again, looking excited. Eros gave them a thumbs-up. "Well then, I'll trust you with this stuff next year in Norway. Okay?"

.

.

THE END

* * *

THE final A/N (for this fic at least): Beware now, because I'm going to rant. First of all, I want to share somethings with you about this part:

1. Now we all know why Greece's economy is all screwed up

2. I know I said Egypt and Lithuania had their outro, BUT: there wasn't originally this scene, but I added it later, because so many people were asking about them. If you want to know, in my mind they went on a safari and got lost. Of course, since there was no reason given in the main story, it'll be all yours to decide what exactly happened to them.

3. I had a kind of a crises with Italy's hair style, because, to tell you the truth, I had never thought about how it ended up looking. Originally, they weren't supposed to come back, but they'd call about their whereabouts. I gave up on this because someone mentioned in reviews that s/he really waited to hear about it.

4. I have never writed anything including Rome, Germania or Ancient Greece before, so this is my first try.

Secondly, my lovely reviewers:

**Rennasakura:** I'm not going to be writing more for now, but depending on the respond from readers, I might be doing something like this in future.

**SweetFirefly:** It's not exactly effortless, but I wouldn't say it's hard either. The hardest part is not to be funny (that's natural since I've got a weird sense of humour), but to fit it to the scene and the storyline. Writing comedy is not easy, at least for me, because keeping the plot on-going with all the randomness I added... uh... You know what I mean. (At least I hope you do...)

And finally, please everybody applause to the person who faithfully reviewed every single part from the very beginning and who I learnt to trust to give me some feedback no matter what I did:

**ficfan3484: **I'll be your friend forever, dear. Oh, and if you liked Taiwan's story, I'm surprised. Because I made it up trying to make it sound as idiotic as possible.

And thirdly (**Now everyone please read this**):

_Thank you_, for all the 155 reviews before the last part, all the 21 000 hits, all the 102 story alerts, every 69 favourites and 1 community. This story finished with over 60 000 words and it's all because you kept supporting me.

Special thanks to my dear beta, **Lady Emzebel**, who fought through this with me. Emzy, I love you for this. *growls*

**Thank you. I love you all.**


End file.
